Revenge of The Fox Shippuden
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of The Fox. Three years have passed and Naruto Uzumaki Sound Nin, Servant of Orochimaru, finds himself facing new foes and challenges as he looks to fulfill his destiny. Dark Naruto fic. Main pairing NaruTayu. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

SaiyanWarrior200: The Long awaited sequel to Revenge of The Fox is here! For those who have read my first story I am glad to tell you that this is the sequel to it. Three years have passed and Naruto finds himself in new battles and foes to fight as he faces threats from Akatsuki and from inside Otogakure itself as he fights for his lord's conquest of the land.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In a village in The Land of Sound there was a meeting going between the man who had been appointed the position of ruler by The Otokage. Surrounding him was his best men and closest advisors.

The ruler of the village of Ikko was a middle aged man who went by the name of Hashiba Arokyu. He was seated at the table and was talking with his men. "Good it appears that most of us have gathered." He said to them as he looked around and noticed that one chair was empty. He frowned and looked at it. "Where is Magoichi? He is always late. No matter we shall begin at once."

"It is time for a new-" He started to speak when suddenly the door to the room swung open and striding in with a swagger was a person wearing dark blue ninja outfit with blond hair and a mask to cover the bottom half of his face. He entered full of arrogance and Hashiba glared at his subordinate as he walked in.

He had gotten used to it…

"Am I late?" He said cheekily and pulling a chair out sat down and leaned back on it. He even want so far as to it put his feet on the table with a loud thud and rested his hands behind his head ignoring the many glares being sent his way.

Hashiba stared hard at him but ignored him. The subordinate came and went as he pleased but he always found a way to get under his skin. "So good to see you decided to show up Magoichi."

"No problem Hashiba-sama." He responded with a lazy tone of voice. Luckily for him looks couldn't kill as he was being looked down with disdain by the others in the room.

"As I was saying, The time for a new era and age is approaching Otogakure." Hashiba and turned his attention to his men and advisors.

"What age is that? You celebrated you're birthday a month ago Hashiba-sama." Magoichi said with a chuckle. "The age is forty three or something like that."

Nervous laughter came from the occupants of the room who looked at the ruler of Ikko. Instead of being mad he took it in stride. "If you are done mocking my age will you allow me to continue?" He asked with a smile although his voice was hinted with irritation.

"The floor's yours." He answered.

"Thank you, as I was saying we are approaching a new age in Otogakure. For the past ten years The Snake Sannin has ruled this land ever since he took over it and renamed it from it's original name; The Land Of Rice. I for one think that his time is starting to run out." He said as he looked at them all. "He cares nothing for tradition, nor for the value of others. Our past ruler was killed by his treachery and now the same shall be done for him."

His advisors and men looked at him except for Magoichi who didn't appear to be paying attention.

"He has made many enemies and we have often found ourselves being targeted by the insurgents from the resistance of the fallen village of Konoha. I'm sure you remember a year ago he had a ruler from one of the smaller villages in The Land of Sound executed."

"Wasn't he executed cause he had lead a force to combat the resistance and failed miserably. He would've have failed if he had obeyed his orders." Magoichi interrupted. "The idiot lost over half his men and was made to look like a fool. Personally he should be glad he was put out of his misery."

"That 'Idiot,' was a dear friend of mine." Hashiba said coldly to him. "It was a simple mistake and did not warrant execution. And now it is time for the Snake's reign to end. I have contacted those in the resistance and they are negotiating with us. That's why I sent you Magoichi to find their hideout and ask them to aid me." He then stood up and looked at them all. "It is time to restore this land to its true glory, not in the twisted warped view of a Snake! No longer shall his venom poison our land!"

He looked at them all and most of them where nodding in approval as many where displeased with the fact that they where ruled by him.

The blue clad ninja looked around and leaned forward and the legs of his chair hit the ground with a thud and stood up. "Good speech Hashiba-sama, but I see one problem with your plan."

"And what I ask may that be?" Hashiba asked him.

He then reached up and then ripped off his mask and revealed his face…

That had whisker like scars on it.

"I'm not Magoichi…" Naruto Uzumaki said coldly much to the shock and horror of all those in the room. "He happened to meet with an unfortunate accident the day before. Namely, me."

"Kill him!" Hashiba shouted.

Naruto suddenly leapt up and twisting his body in midair pulled out a scroll and summoned his two handed crossbow, The Arbalest. Time seemed to slow down as he caught it and did a jutsu. "Senpuu Tama!" He shouted and started spinning in midair and fired multiple bolts across the room. Many hit their target and he was using those tipped with poison to cut them down. He spinned around the air and when he was done he landed on his feet on the table and saw that he took down ten of them with it.

"Hmmm… I usually hit them all when I do that." He said causally. He then ducked a swing at his head without even blinking and stabbed a bolt into his attacker's throat. The guards attempted to cut him down but he was too fast for them, one minute here, the next somewhere else. They simply could not keep up with him. A smile was on his face as he was enjoying himself. Though a part of him was a bit disappointed that they seemed to be unable to give him a challenge. How did Hashiba plan to overthrow The Otokage if his men where this weak? The Jinchuuriki shook his head as he dodged a jutsu. Then again, fighting the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox demon, the most powerful of the nine will lower anyone's morale.

"C'mon, is that the best you guys can do?" He asked with a grin leaning the wall. They charged at him attempting to impale him when he suddenly vanished. They stared dumbfounded not knowing what he went when they suddenly heard a whistling sound. "Over here chums." They turned around and saw him behind them preparing a jutsu.

"Oto Tama!" He shouted and fired a powerful burst of Sound at them the force of it knocking them through the wall of the room and out the building as they fell fifty feet to the ground below.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the stunned Hashiba. "What never saw a Jonin kick ass before?" He asked him. "I guess before you die that will be the last sight you see." He said and lifted his weapon at him and prepared to fire.

"W-Wait, Wait, Wait!" He shouted and brought his hands up. "Listen to what I have to say, your master only thinks of you as a chess piece. I see you for what you are." He said pleading with him. "Imagine this, we could rule together. You and me side by side. You are one of the strongest ninjas in Sound."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Naruto responded dryly as although he knew he was strong, he didn't let it get to his head and make him arrogant. He eased his finger to the trigger prepared to fire.

"Just L-Listen, With you by my side Sound will be free of the venom that that snake has poisoned it with. Think of it, you and me together side by side, ruling and guiding the land the way it should be governed. I'd even adopt you as my own son and be a true father figure to you." He said to him. "Let us join together, think of the-" He was cut off when a bolt embedded itself into his chest. A second and then a third hit him as well followed by a fourth. He clutched his chest as the poison consumed him and fell on his back dead.

Naruto looked at the body with annoyance. "If I am a chess piece than I am the Knight to his King. And I'd rather be a servant of a Snake than be a son of a Cockroach." And with that he turned around and exited the room and left the building. He turned his head North towards where Otogakure was at. He gave the building a final look and started to walk away from it.

"Mission Complete." He said to himself as he prepared to head home and report it to his master.

A/N: The first chapter is done! I hope you guys have enjoyed it, this is more of a preview of what's to come. Next time you'll see everyone else and see what has happened in three years. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. Here we see all that has happened in three years and what has happened to everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Walking towards The Iron gates of his home, Naruto Uzumaki finishing his mission the day before in The Village of Ikko was returning. He had gotten out of the outfit that he had worn previously and was now wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeved shirt that had silver running in the middle. He weared a vest that symbolized him as a Jonin and strapped to his head was a Hitai-ate and on it the symbol Of Sound. Strapped to his side was a bag containing hidden weapons and tools for him to use. He had a purple bow tied on around his waist. During at times on a mission he would have a scarf he would wear to cover his face and the scar like whiskers on him.

He had gained a bit of notoriety in these past years. Viewed as a demon in human flesh to his and Sound's enemies, and hailed as a Hero to Sound. He had a nearly flawless record, all of his missions and jobs he had done he had succeeded in doing it. The fifteen year old was carving his name as one of Sound's most deadliest and powerful ninjas. But although he had earned it he never let it go to his head as with such fame would come potential seekers looking to make themselves famous by ending his life.

As he approached the gate he saw that there was a hold up going on there. He looked at it a bit annoyed as he saw what the problem was. Apparently some merchants where arguing over whose good's should be allowed entry into Otogakure first. No doubt they where rivals and wanted to be the first one in. Naruto watched the scuffle and rolled his eyes. This appeared to be going nowhere as both where stubborn as a mule and refused to back down.

Rather than waste time with them although he could save the unfortunate guard some trouble he instead then vanished in a blur. He then reappeared inside the village near a building and smirked as he had used The Hiraishin, a move passed down to him from his father to teleport to any place he wanted to go as long as there was a symbol nearby.

He then started to walk throughout the village. As he walked through many of the civilians in Oto bowed in respect towards the Jonin. He allowed himself a smile as he walked by, this was what he had always wanted. For people to respect him. Three years ago he had been promoted to Chunin, Six months ago, he obtained the rank of Jonin. He had earned the rank and position that he held, he was no suck up or kiss up to anyone and had made anyone who thought he was rethink that. Ignorance was a thing he hated. Funny how someone who would scoff and mock someone behind their backs would quickly change their tone when confronted face to face with the person they was previously mocking.

Sound was the most powerful of the Five Great Villages, having taking the leaf's spot when they had conquered Konoha three years ago. There was the resistance that was still about and always appearing and being a thorn in his and his master's side. Lead by Jiriaya The Toad Sannin they had been an annoyance to them. But for the most part Sound was the most powerful country in the land.

As Naruto walked towards the temple of The Otokage he sensed something from the side and in the blink of an eye he drew out a kunai and stabbed it to the left. The weapon clashed with another weapon and Naruto turned his head and saw that it had blocked it. The sword that it had intercepted was being held by a seventeen year old wearing a Snake mask covering his face

"Not bad Zaku, You almost had me that time." Naruto said with a smile and the older boy relaxed and withdrew his weapon and removed his mask.

"I'm getting better aren't I?" Zaku Abumi, A ninja with the rank of Chunin said to him. The mask he wore was like the one's The ANBU of Sound would wear in tribute to the Snake Sannin. He wore a black and blue outfit that covered him and the black part of the shirt he had on it had white Kanji on it that stood for death. A sound hitai-ate on his forehead as well. The older boy was one of his closest friends that he had.

Zaku Abumi along with other ninjas of Sound was a part of the group that The imprisoned Slug Sannin Tsunade was making, they where to be an expertly trained unit that would work together to achieve their goals and combat their enemies. It had been formed three years ago by her after she had persuaded The Snake to let her do so. Zaku had been one of the first to do it as he had wanted to show her that he wasn't weak. The boy had vowed to show everyone that he was strong.

A poof of smoke appeared next to the two boys and it revealed a girl with long black hair that reached past her with a pair of ribbons in it. She was wearing a green shirt and a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees. A pair of leggings that covered her legs and open toed sandals as well. Covering her arms and legs where fishnets as well, strapped to her legs and the side of her shorts was bags that contained tools and items.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you." Kin Tsuchi said to him a smile on her face, a chunin as well and Zaku's girlfriend.

"Nice to see you the both of you too. I just got back from doing my mission in Ikko." Naruto replied to her.

"Another flawless mission I suppose." Zaku said with a grin.

"I guess you can say that. Now I have to report it."

Kin nodded. "Alright, we have to go as well. See you Naruto." She said and both her and Zaku disappeared in a blur.

Naruto headed inside the building and walked throughout it.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" A voice called out to him and he looked up and saw with a smirk a ninja with six arms hanging upside down on the ceiling. "Or is it what's down?" He said with a laugh as Naruto walked by and Kidomaru the spider Chunin was hanging around.

Naruto continued walking and his expression changed into one of serious as he approached the doors leading to the chambers. Pressing his hands against it he shoved them opened and stepped into his master's throne room.

The room was dark with little lightning and he adjusted his eyes as he looked around. He started to walk forward and as he did he noticed a full grown cobra slithering across the floor. Taking care to step over it he continued to walk. One thing he wish he would add was some lights as the place was so blasted dark and with all the venomous snakes prowling about one could not know if one was nearby. Perhaps this was a test of sorts to those who entered.

He walked and then came to some stairs and then stopped and kneeled and bowed his head before it.

"It has been done?" A voice asked him.

"As you commanded…Orochimaru-sama." Naruto responded.

"KuKuKu…Raise Naruto." The voice commanded and Naruto raised his head and looked up at the ruler of Otogakure and his lord.

Orochimaru, The Legendary Snake Sannin and ruler of Sound was seated on his throne. At his side was a silver haired medic wearing glasses.

"So you have dealt with Hashiba I assume." The black haired Snake said.

"Yes, and all who where associated with him and where plotting against you my lord." Naruto said still kneeled.

Orochimaru looked at him a bit amused. "Your record these past three years has been flawless my student, I have taught you well ever since I took you from Konoha when you where still a child. You are no longer the weak, scared, and confused little boy you was years ago. As The Leader of The Sound Four and the finest warrior I have."

"My Lord…" Naruto said and bowed his head.

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto turned his head. Who would dare enter here without permisssion?

When he saw who it was his eyes narrowed and he felt anger grow inside him.

"Orochimaru, I wish to continue my training now." The fifteen year old Sasuke Uchiha said as he walked into the room.

Naruto stood up and glared at him as he came forward. He walked past him and stood before him and he didn't even show the proper respect to him or to his master. The two boys glared at one another and hatred was clearly in each other's eyes. Each boy disliked the other heavily and more than once Naruto had to restrain himself.

Sasuke had joined Sound three years ago. Desiring, it seemed like to most of Sound, Obsessing over gaining the power to avenge his family and murder his brother Itachi Uchiha who was a member of the notorious Akatsuki organization. The two had first meet during the Chunin exams three long years ago and ever since that time they had been bitter rivals.

"Orochimaru may we continue my training?" He asked but it felt more like he demanded it.

Orochimaru watched what was going on with an amused look as he saw Naruto glare at Sasuke for refusing to call him by the proper title. Sasuke was still a Genin but he never called anyone by the proper title even if he was his master. Kabuto Yakushi saw the anger in Naruto's eyes and nudged his master. "Very well Sasuke, we shall begin soon. Naruto, you are dismissed and have the rest of the day off." He said to them.

Naruto looked at him a bit surprised that he dismissed them and saw the arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face. He scowled at him but bowed to The Snake Sannin and exited the room.

"…I hate that bastard." He muttered to himself after he left. He had tried, honest to Kami he had tried to get along with Sasuke but the last Uchiha always seemed to find a way to rub him the wrong way. He understood why Sasuke desired power but the fact that he was so obsessed with it was crazy. He cared for no one, he even abandoned his team and sensei in the Leaf so he could come here. Both boys where proud but Naruto knew when to swallow his pride, but Sasuke seemed to believe that the fact that he was an Uchiha made him superior to everyone else.

He was rather disliked in Sound except for a few like one of Orochimaru's henchmen Karin who Naruto could care less about. That was the main thing that irked Naruto was the fact that there was people trying to help him but Sasuke never showed a sign of caring or loyalty for anyone. If he could, Naruto wagered he would backstab them if it meant he would gain power.

Letting out a sigh he started to walk. He needed to think some things over. Maybe he should see how Konohamaru was doing or if Kanemoto, a jinchuurki like himself was back from his trip to Suna.

But then his ears heard the sound of music and a smile started to grow on his face as he thought of better things to do and started to head to the source.

As he made his way he stopped when he found the source of the music.

Seated on the chair playing her flute with great skill was a red haired girl. She wore a black hat that covered her head and a white shirt and black knee length shorts. Like him she also wore a purple bow around her firm waist. A vest she also wore that hide her well curved body. Her eyes where closed as she played the flute.

Naruto walked towards the flute player a smile on his face as he enjoyed watching her play. The girl appeared to be oblivious to the fact that he was there. He went behind her and slowly placed his hands gently on her shoulders as she ceased playing.

"It's about damn time you got back." She said but then turned her head and smiled at him.

"I missed you too Tayuya-chan." Naruto said with a smile to his closest friend and teammate. He had many friends but Tayuya was the one closest to him. Like him she was also a Jonin and his second in command in The Sound Four which included the two of them as well as Kidomaru and Dosu Kinuta.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him as the redhead and blonde who had become boyfriend and girlfriend in the past three years where very close. Naruto inhaled her scent as the girl fiddled with his blonde hair.

"C'mon let's get out of here." She said and the two started to leave his arm wrapped around her waist.

Elsewhere in Sound…

"I see, good job you two." The blonde haired woman said to the two in front of her.

The white haired boy and blue haired girl bowed respectfully to her.

Tsunade looked at the Kaguya and The Hyuga and nodded. Kimimaro Kaguya and Hinata Hyuga that was who they where.

Kimimaro, the sole survivor of The once fearsome Kaguya clan was a Jonin and when he was not busy on missions, Orochimaru's personal bodyguard. He was eighteen years of age and a formidable and deadly foe. Beside him with her violet eyes and long hair was Hinata Hyuga who had deflected to Sound after she had grown tired of her father's mistreatment.

"You two are dismissed, go do whatever you want." Tsunade said and she watched them leave noticing with a laugh that Hinata appeared to stay close the Kaguya.

Her mirth ended soon and she shook her head. Three years, that's how long she had been stuck here, a prisoner in Sound. After Orochimaru had sought her to heal his arms which she had done he had ambushed her and kidnapped her and took her to Sound. Since that time as his special "Guest," she had been forced to stay here and aid him. Personally she would rather pull her tongue out with a pair of chopsticks than serve the lousy bastard.

But she had come up with a plan. She knew the Snake, knew that he had many enemies. No doubt he would be paranoid about threats. So, she under the guise of helping him was forming a group to combat them. At least that's what he thought it was.

In truth she was hoping to plan a coup after she managed to secure enough strength and gain enough to her side. Many had joined her already such as Kimimaro and Zaku Abumi among others but she wasn't ready yet. She had to fully get them over on her side before she tried anything. She would be turning them over to help her get the hell out of here. Once she had gathered enough and saw a moment when she would strike she would use the group to revolt against him. If she could get a word out to the Leaf resistance which was lead by Jiriaya she knew they would be glad to help her and get back at him.

If everything went according to plan, he would be betrayed by his men who he thought was loyal only to him and be overthrown. After that she would take control of the Chaos and become the ruler of Sound. After that the Resistance and her would use its full power to restore and rebuild Konoha to its former glory.

But for now she would have to wait until the time was right.

The next day…

"Orochimaru-sama what is it that you have called us for?" Naruto asked him as he and The Sound Four kneeled before him in the chamber room.

Orochimaru had a scroll on his lap and looked at them. "I have received word that one of my bases in Grass country is under attack. Reports are saying that the man in charge of the opposing forces is a Hero of the Third Shinobi War, Hideyoshi Date. He was rumored to have died after the war ended but now he has resurfaced."

"And you want us to go there and stop him?" Naruto asked him.

"That is correct, go to The Base in Grass Country and find him. Destroy him and bring me back his weapon and hitai-ate as proof. This is an A class mission. Is that understood?" Orochimaru said to them all.

The Sound Four bowed before him in unison.

"Now go! You are dismissed…" He commanded them

The four Sound nins got up and exited his chambers prepared to begin their mission.

A/N: This chapter is done. Review please, I hope you all have a happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter of Revenge Of The Fox Shippuden, where Naruto on a mission faces off against a former veteran and Hero of The Third Shinobi War and see how strong he has become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Four figures leapt through the trees and landing expertly on branches and continuing on their way. The four moved without making a sound as the four ninjas would have not gone noticed by travelers, even trained ninja would not have known they where there.

The four's pace was quick and each appeared to be a blur as they moved expertly throughout the woods. In the front leading them was a blonde haired boy, not far behind him was a red haired girl and behind them were a ninja with six arms and a ninja wearing bandages covering his face and a large fur item on his back.

The Sound Four stopped at a branch and each member looked at one another.

"Okay we know our mission," Naruto Uzumaki said to them if the mission they had been given by the ruler of Sound. "Dosu, what is there to know about this Hideyoshi Date?"

The one eyed ninja looked up at him. "Hideyoshi Date from what I know is that he was a former ninja of Konoha. He was a veteran of The Third Shinobi War. He was born during the peace between the First and Second shinobi wars. In his youth he did not go to The Konoha Academy until he was a teenager as he was discovered in the small isolated village he grew up in the mountains. He was the son of a farmer but ended up being recruited to join the academy after scouts saw his potential. He was your age when he graduated and became a Genin less than a year later he became a Chunin in the exams as he swore loyalty to the leaf."

"During the war he was one of many such as Copy Ninja Kakashi, to gain notoriety and fame during that time period. He was said to have been a skilled ninja and an expert at guerrilla warfare. He was given the title 'The Hidden Blade' as he always struck when people least expected it. He became feared throughout Iwagakure and Kusagakure as he would often lead ambushes and with small numbers of men and slaughter dozens of opposing enemies. Often without losing a single man. He led a group of selected ninjas and volunteers who he trained himself and who fought with him and where dedicated to him. It was said that his nickname came as his enemies would appear to have beaten him only to find that he had stabbed a dagger into their gut. He was hailed as a hero for his victories as he slayed several high ranking Stone nins yet he wanted nothing to do with politics as he was always on the battlefield."

Naruto let out a whistle of impress. "Sounds like he's pretty tough. Anything else on him?"

Dosu continued. "After The Kannabi Bridge was destroyed he was responsible along with The Yondaime for many victories for The Leaf. But by the time the war had ended and Konoha had won he had disappeared, along with all his men that where faithful to him. Some say he committed suicide. Others say he died due to an infection due to a wound that he refused to tend too in the midst of battle. No one knows for sure."

Kidomaru then spoke up. "Well he ain't dead as he's showed up in Grass attacking our base that we have there."

"The question is why he's decided to resurface after all these years." Dosu said.

Naruto crossed his arms. "He wants to be found."

"What?" Tayuya said flatly. "You mean this dumbass wants us to go there? Why now? Why didn't he do anything three years ago after we conquered the damn leaf?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, he wants something. What it is I don't really care. He's attacking one of our bases and that is as the same as attacking Orochimaru-sama himself in my eyes. When we find him we end his life." He said and then leapt away and was quickly followed by the rest.

Not far away where they were at a Battle was going on between two opposing forces. The two fought each other. The defenders where of those of Otogakure and those who worked for The Snake Sannin who were trying to beat back the attacking force.

The unknown attackers had struck unexpectedly and they had overwhelmed most of the base. The force worn brown and green clothing and was taking control and cutting down anyone who tried to stop them.

In the middle of the battle was a man with black hair with grey streaks in it in a ponytail in his forties was fighting with his men. Like his men he wore green and brown clothing but had on the back of his shirt was Kanji. Strapped to his arm was a Hitai-ate with the symbol of the leaf on it. He was in the frontlines fighting with his loyal to the death men. In his hands he wielded a Kwan Dao. On his face were the wrinkles, scars, and experience of one who has seen and fought many battles. His eyes where steel and unnerving as he fought and parried expertly. His skills inspired his men as they overwhelmed them.

He saw out of the corner of his eye a Sound nin throwing a kunai at his back. He turned to the side and avoided it and pulled out of his belt a throwing knife and tossed it perfectly and killed him.

"Hideyoshi-sama!" One of his men came up to him and kneeled. "We have taken control of most of the base."

The veteran nodded. "Good, set up the explosives like we planned and inform me when all is set in place. I'll give the signal for when they are to be set off." He said and the man bowed and went away.

Hideyoshi Date had returned, The veteran and one of the heroes of the Third Shinobi war with his men had attacked the base. The attack had caught those in the base where many of Orochimaru's experiments and plans where being done off guard and many had been cut down. They had know overpowered most of the base and where taking control of it.

"Kill him!" A voice shouted and he turned his head and saw a large group of Sound nins charge him from all sides. He stabbed his weapon into the ground and then leapt up and clutching the handle of his weapon spinned around the weapon his legs kicking them in the chests. He then landed on the ground and activated a jutsu that revealed dozens of kunai and they flew and embedded themselves into the sound nins.

"Months of attacking caravans and those associated with the snake and he has yet to answer my call." He mused to himself. "Orochimaru, I knew that you would have had something planned years ago after the war ended and that is why I've went underground with my men." He said to himself. "Shortly after the war ended I found out that many of my comrades in the Leaf had been killed. Most dismissed it as sickness but I knew the truth. You murdered them as in your desire for Hokage you removed all those in your path who would be a threat to you. I too would have died by your hands if not I had vanished." He then looked up at the sky. He had thought himself a coward for fleeing so long ago and had now decided to redeem himself.

"So come Snake, now that I have come out of hiding let us let the heavens witness our fight!" He said as he stood among the battlefield.

The Sound Four where getting close when they stopped and each listened closely. Using super hearing found the source of where it was coming from.

"We're close…let's go." Naruto ordered and his tone of voice was all serious now.

The others noticing the change in him nodded and went off.

They came upon the scene of the base that was under attack. The Sound Nins where being overwhelmed and losing the fight. Without a word spoken between them, the four leapt off the branches of the tree they were standing on and into the fight.

A ninja serving under Hideyoshi suddenly heard what sounded like the sound of a flute being played. Suddenly to his surprise in front of him appeared a massive ape like creature that had its face and body covered by bandages and wielding a club. The ape crushed him with his club and killed him. Two more ape like beings also appeared and they attacked as well.

Tayuya landed at the entranceway to the base playing her flute as she had summoned her Doki, the creatures that fought for her and obeyed the tunes of her flute. The three ape beasts using their clubs surprised the attackers and many where taken down.

As she played her flute she sensed that someone was behind her. She moved and activated a jutsu that trapped him and then killed him.

Kidomaru having activated his cursed seal that he had was using his six arms and using a jutsu covered his body with a golden like substance that protected his body from attacks. He then used more substance to create weapons and in each hand he wielded a different weapon made out of the substance. With a wicked grin he charged and cut down anyone who got in his way counting points to himself as if it was all just a game.

He stabbed an enemy in the heart with a curved knife in one hand, threw a pair of spikes with another and used his webbing to catch and ensnare them like flies.

Leaving them easier to kill with his bow and arrow.

The battle continued but with the unexpected arrival of the Sound Four who four of the most powerful ninjas in Sound the tide was beginning to turn.

Dosu Kinuta activated his melody arm and threw a punch that missed. He smirked underneath his bandages as they had no idea the true purpose of the attack. Three of them suddenly felt nauseous and suddenly clutched at their mouths and threw up. Dosu than did hand symbols and performed a jutsu and clapped his hands together. A loud shrieking noise was made when he clapped them together and the jutsu bursted the eardrums of them and they fell to the ground dead the force of the blow killing them. He then activated his own cursed seal and the bandages that he wore unraveled revealing the scarred face and blind right eye he had. He threw a punch into the ground with his Melody arm and caused a powerful tremor knocking enemy and ally alike off balance. He grinned as he felt the power of his gauntlet.

Elsewhere Naruto had gone into the base and was cutting down anyone that got in his way. Some were unaware that he was right behind them before he cut them down. In his hands he wielded two chakrams.

"It's the vessel of the fox!" One man shouted and immediately all attention was on him. Naruto smirked at this and quickly did hand symbols and revealed his crossbow.

"Ame Ya No Jutsu!" He shouted and fired one into the arrow which then multiplied into hundreds and dropped down on top of them piercing right through them. One of his old moves, but still one of his most deadly.

"Hebi Ya No Jutsu!" He shouted and did another jutsu. This time the bolts he fired transformed into snakes and latched onto and sank their fangs into their victims.

He prepared to keep going when a voice suddenly called out. "Hey Naruto hold on a damn minute!" He turned and saw Tayuya running towards him. "I'm helping you out with these assholes. Dosu and spider-freak are in control outside." She said to him.

"Wouldn't have this any other way Tayuya-chan. Now let's have some fun!" He said and the two went off.

Elsewhere inside the base Hideyoshi struck down and killed the man that was put in charge of the base with a swing of his Kwan Dao. He looked around and saw that there was no enemies left in the room he was in which appeared to be the main room. Knowing the time was right he did hand symbols of his own and raised a finger into the air. A bolt of energy shot out of it and went through the ceiling and outside the building.

Outside a couple of men saw it and nodding to one another went over to a couple of barrels with explosives strapped to them and lighted them. They quickly ran off after they had done so to avoid the upcoming explosion.

The loud explosion was felt by all and many where knocked off their feet. The explosion destroyed part of the base as fires broke out.

Inside Naruto and Tayuya felt and heard what had just happened.

"Shit! That can't be good!" Tayuya said dryly as they regained their balance.

"Just wonderful…" Naruto replied and the two continued on their way.

They came to a closed iron door and it appeared to be unable to open from that side.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to it and went into a fighting stance. After a few moments of concentrating he threw a powerful punch at it infused with his chakra. The door was strong but his fist was stronger as a large dent appeared in it. He then threw a second and third punch filled with his chakra and knocked it down.

Looking at the scene in front of them they saw the battle going on between the Sound nins and Hideyoshi's men. They quickly leapt into the fray.

Tayuya resummoned her Doki and used them to attack. The flute player activated her own cursed seal and playing a different tune on her flute activated a jutsu. "Shinu Genkaku!" The men of Hideyoshi suddenly saw mirror images of themselves being killed in different and agonizing ways. Being impaled and seeing themselves melt shock and traumatized them leading them easy prey to her Doki.

Naruto had his chakrams out and threw them. With a grin he revealed chakra strings connected to them. "Senpuu Katana No Jutsu!" He shouted. The bladed rings started spinning and sliced and cut into them. And under the control of Naruto's chakra strings he was able to move them in any direction he wanted. Limbs and body parts fell off; he even cut off a person's head with them.

He sent his chakram back to him and he and Tayuya stood next to each other. Looking at one another they both nodded and did similar hand seals.

"Sakebu Ookami No Jutsu!!" They said at the same time and both opened their mouths and let out a loud piercing powerful scream. Naruto had taught her the jutsu a couple years ago and they had managed to make it a powerful combo attack. The combined might bursted the eardrums of all who heard them or knocked them back.

After finishing the move they stopped and looked around. Most of them had been killed by the move but they saw one person on his back groaning. Naruto walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Where is Hideyoshi?" He asked him. The wounded man didn't respond and Naruto kicked him in the ribs. "Where is he?!" He said with anger in his voice.

The man wheezed and coughed. "L-Like I'm g-gonna tell you, I'm already dead." He said defiantly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stamped his foot on his throat crushing his windpipe. "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is Hideyoshi?" He said and his eyes started to turn red. The man coughed hard and tried to remove his foot but Naruto only added more pressure and grinded his foot into his throat.

"O-Okay I'll tell you!" He wheezed out in pain. "He's up the stairs; he should be in the main room. That's the last time I saw him…"

Naruto nodded and then raised his foot off his throat and then brought it down hard crushing his throat.

"Let's go Tayuya?" He said to her and the two went up the stairs.

The two found themselves going through the doorway into the main room and Naruto saw a man in his forties in there.

"So you must be Hideyoshi? Orochimaru-sama has sent me to kill you." Naruto said and he pointed a chakram at him.

"A boy?" Hideyoshi Date said and then chuckled. "Attacking his caravans and bases for so long and Orochimaru sends a young boy to deal with me?" He said and shook his head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I am no mere boy, I am Naruto Uzumaki! Orochimaru's apprentice, Leader of The Sound Four, and vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi!"

"Hmph," Hideyoshi said and drew out his Kwan Dao. "It matters not, my fight is not with you boy. Don't make me end your life." He said warningly.

Naruto smirked darkly at him and then without a warning lunged at him. Hideyoshi brought up his Kwan Dao and parried the surprise attack and forced him back. He then without warning reached into one of his pockets and pulled out throwing knife which he threw at him. Naruto deflected it with his chakram and threw one of them at him. Hideyoshi struck it down with his weapon and then doing a jutsu revealed dozens of shurikens and fired them at him. Naruto covered himself and the ninja stars nicked his skin and clothes but did no real damage to him.

Tayuya looked on at the fight as she could tell that this was a strict one on one battle. But she was ready to interfere if she needed too.

Naruto lunged at Hideyoshi who blocked and parried his attacks with his own weapon. He flipped over Naruto and caught him in the back with a kick. Naruto regained his balance and did hand symbols.

"Shinen Honoo!" He shouted and fired a burst of dark flame at him. He smirked as it made contact but when it was over he frowned when he saw that he had protected himself with a barrier jutsu.

"Take this!" He shouted and made hand symbols and pointed his Kwan Dao at him and fired a beam of energy which hit him in the chest and knocked him against the wall. Naruto fell onto the ground but got up quickly with a snarl.

"I have fought in more battles and wars and survived much worse than the destruction of a base than you could possibly hope to imagine boy." Hideyoshi said to him. "I maybe old but I have experience on my side. Even a Jinchuurki can lose if he is not experienced."

"Shut up and fight!" Naruto shouted at him and his chakrams connected solidly with his Kwan Dao. "After I've destroyed you I will take your head and your weapon back to Orochimaru-sama!" He promised to him. Around them part of the room was on fire due to the earlier Jutsu that Naruto had used.

"Where is your master? My quarrel is with him and him only." He said and kicked him. Naruto responded by throwing a fist which connected with his face. Hideyoshi responded by stabbing at him which Naruto evaded. "I do not wish to kill you, but once you are out of the way I will call out Orochimaru and slay him for the crimes he has done."

Naruto snarled at him and attacked him. Hideyoshi countered his assault expertly as the veteran was avoiding his attacks. It was youth versus experience.

Hideyoshi backed away and doing hand symbols became surrounded by a green aura. He then thrusted his arms out to the side and the aura expanded and became a force that went it connected with Naruto knocked him done. Hideyoshi did the move again but this time Naruto was ready for it and activated his own Barrier Jutsu. The two engaged in battle each blocking and countering the others moves. Naruto was the quicker of the two but Hideyoshi made up for it with his experience.

Naruto threw his chakrams at him and then using chakra strings move them in any direction he wanted too and retrieved them. He smirked thinking he could deal with him like this as he saw them knock his weapon out of his hands. But to his surprise the Kwan Dao suddenly came at him and he narrowly managed to avoid being skewered by it.

"Think boy! Do you really think that just because you use a move that no one else can use it?" Hideyoshi said to him revealing chakra strings of his own that he used to direct his weapon.

Naruto evaded the stabs of the weapon as he didn't count on him using one of his own moves. Perhaps he had underestimated him. He retrieved his chakrams and evaded the attacks of the Kwan Dao. Hideyoshi then sent his weapon back to him.

Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of kunais and explosive tags. Stabbing the kunais into them he lighted them and threw them. Hideyoshi avoided the blast and drew and threw kunais of his own at him. One hit Naruto in the arm but he pulled it out with little trouble. Hideyoshi charged him and stabbed his Kwan Dao into the ground and then leapt up and spinning around the weapon kicked Naruto three times in rapid succession. The attacks knocked him down and he got up.

Tayuya seeing Naruto not winning got out her flute and casted a Genjutsu. Hideyoshi sensed it however and quickly dispelled it. He then turned and doing hand symbols sent a wave of chakra energy at her. Tayuya not counting on him countering her jutsu was hit by it and was knocked into the wall.

"T-Tayuya!" Hideyoshi heard him shout and he turned his head. Naruto looked at what he just saw and narrowed his eyes. "You, you're dead!" He shouted and all of a sudden markings started to appear on his face and his eyes turned red. He charged Hideyoshi and caught him off guard and struck him. An aura of red demonic chakra was forming around him as fangs and claws appeared.

Hideyoshi went to hit him but Naruto countered and struck him again. Hideyoshi did not know what to think of what just happened as the boy was fighting more viciously and wildly like an animal. Naruto sliced at him with his chakrams and hit him in the shoulder drawing blood. Naruto was relentless on his attacks as anger and fury was on his face. Hideyoshi fought back as well as he could but Naruto was overwhelming and overpowering him. Hideyoshi did a jutsu that sent shurikens and jutsu at him but Naruto countered with a barrier jutsu that upon contact melted the throwing items.

Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him with great strength into the wall. He let out a primal roar as he was using his seal to use Kyuubi's power.

Hideyoshi stood up but was then meet by Naruto who attacked him again with his chakrams. He parried as best as he could but Naruto was too fast for him. He slashed and swung at him and he was just barely able to block in time.

"Shinen Honoo!" Naruto shouted and the fire hit him this time in the side. Hideyoshi reached towards his burned side and saw Naruto leap up and swing a chakram down at him. He brought his Kwan Dao up to block it but the blade sliced it right through the middle cutting it in half. Naruto then slashed him right across the right shoulder with his weapon drawing blood and Naruto then delivered a powerful kick to him and knocked him to the floor.

Hideyoshi slowly pulled himself up and clutched at his arm which was now injured and unable to use. He stared hard at Naruto whose eyes were still red.

"Orochimaru may believe he has corrupted the son of the Yondaime but I know the truth." He said to him. "You should know that the snake will always poison those he believes to be a threat to himself. He will not always be your master! I can sense that one day that you will-" He was cut off when Naruto suddenly slashed him across the stomach and then formed a ball of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and threw it right at him. The ball of energy connected with his chest and knocked him out through the wall and outside. Naruto went to the hole in the wall and saw him fall and watched him disappear from view when he fell into the woods.

Naruto then turned and saw Tayuya lying against the wall she was thrown to. "Tayuya!" He shouted and ran to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her with concern as he kneeled beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stunned. I didn't expect the bastard to counter my Genjutsu so easily though." She said shaking her head as he helped her up.

"Yeah he was pretty tough." Naruto said and went over and saw his Kwan Dao that he had split in half.

Getting a piece of cloth out of his bag he wrapped it up in it as he had been ordered to bring back his weapon.

Putting it back in his bag he went over to Tayuya. "We're done here, let's get Dosu and Kidomaru and head back to Otogakure and report this to Orochimaru-sama." He said and she nodded.

The two exited the ruined room and prepared to head back.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox Shippuden. After completing his mission Naruto and the others head back to Otogakure. Also, we meet the resistance as well in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was seated at a table at a restaurant in a small village eating. He and the rest of The Sound Four having returned from completing their mission in Grass Country had stopped in the village. The Blonde boy ate his food as he thought to himself over the previous mission. At his side wrapped in the red cloth that he put it in were the two halves of The Kwan Dao of the man he had defeated, Hideyoshi Date. He was to return the weapon to Orochimaru as proof that he had succeeded and that the former Hero of The Third Shinobi War was now dead.

He continued eating and he did not notice or perhaps he did not care that approaching him was a ninja wearing brown clothing. He had black hair and carried a pair of daggers strapped to a belt on his waist. He walked towards the occupied table and his grey eyes stared right into Naruto who appeared to be oblivious to him standing right beside him. The seventeen year old had a cocky grin on his face and his hands on his waist near his daggers.

"Heh," He said with a chuckle. "So you're the infamous Naruto Uzumaki? I thought you would be taller, I heard a lot about you. They say that you are unbeatable but I don't buy into that garbage."

Naruto continued eating his meal. He hadn't even looked up at him as he ate.

The foolish ninja let out another chuckle. "You know that I think all this talk about you is nothing but a bunch of hot air and people most of them a bunch of dumbass imbeciles afraid of their own shadows. I intend on carving my name in glory this day when I defeat you!" He proclaimed and pointed a finger at him. "This day shall be remembered forever as I defeat you!"

Naruto for the first time opened his eyes and looked up at him. He had a dull look on his face as he examined his challenger. Mentally he sighed at what was happening again. Another brash and thoughtless challenger looking for a quick way to fame and glory. He had dealt with many over the past years and here was another idiot who was all hot air and nothing else. He was no different or better than the other punks that he had dealt with.

Still though he decided to humor the moron. "Listen I'm not interested in fighting right now. But I'll make a deal with you." He said and reached towards his pocket and pulled out a coin and showed it to him. "This side's heads, this side is tails. Heads we fight now, Tails you let me finish my lunch and then we fight. Does that sound fair?"

The arrogant shinobi laughed. "Ha! No matter it will only delay the inevitable." He said confident of himself.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said with a bored tone. He then flipped the coin in the air. The shinobi watched as it went up into the air when Naruto suddenly reached out and delivered a hard powerful punch hitting him right in the face. The fool crumbled and fell down in an instant on the floor out cold. Not missing a beat Naruto caught the coin and looked at it.

"Tails," He said and then continued eating his meal. A couple of people in the restaurant looked on at what had just happened some of them shocked, some impressed. When one went to move the body Naruto shook his head and mentioned for him to leave the body as he continued eating.

He finished his meal quietly without anymore interruptions. After finishing it he heard a groaning sound and turned his head and saw the shinobi pulling himself off the floor and trying to get to his feet and focus. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and then grabbed the empty bowl he had and then smashed it against his head shattering it to pieces. The ninja fell back down to the floor as he was knocked out and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Naruto stood up out of the chair and went to leave. "Sorry about the mess." He said and tossed the owner of the restaurant some money to cover his expenses.

Unknown to Naruto as he exited he was being watched from afar. On the rooftop of a building was an older ninja. He had grey hair and he weared a vest that symbolized himself as a Jonin. He weared a blue mask and a hitai-ate that he had covered over one of his eyes. Interestingly enough the Hitai-ate had the symbol of the Leaf on it. Anyone caught wearing one in this time ran the risk of being executed for treason. He watched as the boy left as he had seen what he had done inside.

Hatake Kakashi watched on as he saw him go. Kakashi of the Leaf resistance which opposed Orochimaru and Sound looked on as the son of his sensei kept on walking.

"Kakashi-sensei," A voice said and he turned and saw a pink haired girl wearing a red shirt, a medic skirt, and a pair of black shorts. She looked at him and he nodded at Sakura Haruno. "You know we shouldn't be out in this time of day. We run the risk of being caught by them. Our plan we are working on will do us no good if we get captured and have to have the others rescue us." She said as they were on a mission. She had become a medic nin, being trained by The captured Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. She had learned what she could from her as she had gotten stronger over the past three years ever since Sasuke left.

Kakashi nodded. "My apologies Sakura, it's just that I can't help but look at that boy."

Sakura looked at him. The two were part of the resistance that was formed up of the surviving leaf nins of Konoha, that under the Leadership of Jiriaya The Toad Sannin, had been opposing Orochimaru and doing whatever they could to hinder him. From a hiding spot that no one knew about that was their base of operations they had been a thorn in the side of Otogakure for the past three years. Doing whatever they could to hinder him and his followers. The Leaf Resistance where viewed as terrorists by those of Sound threatening to disturb the tranquil peace in the land while those who disliked Orochimaru's rule viewed them as Freedom Fighters valiantly trying to stop the snake and restore Konoha.

"I hate him." Sakura said suddenly which caught Kakashi off guard. "I hate him. I hate Naruto for all he's done. I wish he had never existed." She said and hate was in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said to his one remaining student.

"Kakashi-sensei you saw what he's done, along with that damn snake he's responsible that we have to live underground in secret, that our homes have been destroyed."

"I know Sakura, I know." He replied calmly understanding.

"Sasuke's gone, we're labeled as terrorists and wanted criminals by most of the world, I can never seem to get strong enough, and these past three years have been the hardest of my entire life."

"It has been for all of us. But we cannot lose our faith, we must continue fighting. For as long as one of us remains Konoha and the Leaf still exists."

"I know, but it's just that all that has happened." She said and turned her head away. She was beating herself up a bit on the inside. Even after all these years she was still a weak little girl in her eyes.

"C'mon let's go." He said and she nodded and the two left the rooftop.

Later the Sound Four had returned to Otogakure and Naruto was in his chambers and was kneeled before him. From his pack he removed the red cloth and spread it out across the floor and opened it revealing its contents.

"The Kwan Dao, the weapon of Hideyoshi Date, as you commanded Orochimaru-sama." He said and raised his head up.

Orochimaru smirked as he stood up from his throne. "KuKuKu, Excellent, another potential threat that has been eliminated. You've done well Naruto." He said as he cackled darkly. He walked down the steps and stood before him. He reached down and a snake appeared from the sleeve of his uniform and grasped the blade part of the Kwan Dao. It pulled it up into Orochimaru's waiting hands who took it. He held the broken weapon in one hand and swung it a couple of times. "I am pleased; this shall be a fine trophy to hang on my walls. Kabuto wants you to accompany him while he gives one of my experiments his food. Go to his lab and assist him in any way he may need it."

Naruto bowed to him and exited the room. Kabuto's lab wasn't far from here and he was there in less than five minutes. The silver haired medic saw him and mentioned for him to come forward.

"Ah, good so you'll be helping me." He then mentioned to a large brown sack. "You'll have to carry his food for me." Naruto went over to the bag and grimaced at the smell of it. It was enough to make a person want to throw up. He didn't dare try to look inside of it. "Yes, foul and disgusting, just the way he likes his meat." Kabuto said with a smile and a chuckle.

Naruto didn't find anything funny about it as he picked it up. Man, this crap stunk like hell! "Let me guess, this is ugly's food?" He asked referring to one of Kabuto's and Orochimaru's experiments that had a craving for meat.

"Who else?" Kabuto responded with a smirk, he then produced a long tube and a pair of darts filled with strong sedatives. "These are to be used just in case he's around and in a foul mood. We go to his lair leave the food and get out of there. Now let's go." He said and went to a door and opened it.

The two went through the door and into pathway filled with stairs that went down. As they walked down the area became darker and less lit. "So how is tall, vicious, and psychotic?" Naruto asked referring to the man, well in Naruto and others eyes he wasn't a man more like a wild savage beast that was located down here that had been experimented on.

"He seems to be in a fouler mood than normally; last week when I feed him he ambushed and nearly dragged under one of my escorts if I had not stopped him. He also has been heard slamming against the iron bars that lead to Suigetsu's lair. It seems Suigetsu did something to irritate him. We had to rein enforce them to prevent him from breaking through." He said to him as they walked.

"Orochimaru-sama should have killed him a long time ago." Naruto muttered with disgust as he hated the savage creature that lived down here, which had at times dragged those that come to feed it under and devoured them leaving nothing but a mutilated corpse.

"If we can get him under control he will be useful. Orochimaru wants to use the both of them for use against places like The Land of Water and Rain." Kabuto chastised him and came to the end of the stairs and to a wooden door that was enforced with metal. He got out a pair of keys and fit one in and unlocked and opened the door. He got a nearby lantern and mentioned for him to follow.

The scene deep underneath Kabuto's lab was a dark, dank and ominous place. There was water around the place and a constructed wooden bridge as well to walk on the water which was very deep and dark. The lair was wide and both could sense that something was nearby. Kabuto shined the lantern into the deep green like water to see if anything was close. He mentioned for Naruto to put the bag down on the platform.

"There now let's go, knowing his sense of smell he's probably picked up the scent of his dinner. It would be unwise to stay here while he is eating." Kabuto said as he looked around keeping an eye out. Naruto nodded agreeing with him. The two exited the lair and closed and locked the door.

As the door was closed shut a ripple in the water appeared and next to the platform that the sack was on. Suddenly a large scaly claw like hand reached out of the water and grabbed the sack and dragged it underneath.

Later, done with his duties for the day, Naruto was walking throughout Otogakure. There wasn't much to do now. Kanemoto, who was the vessel for the seven tailed wolf was in Sunagakure the Hidden Village of Sand still, meeting the Kazekage. So he decided to take himself a walk throughout the village. So far it had been a good day, he hadn't seen Sasuke so that was a good thing in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt himself grabbed by the shoulder and dragged into the alleyway. He was pressed against the stone wall. Normally if someone had grabbed him he would have fought back but instead he simply smiled at his "assailant," who smiled back at him.

"Hey Naruto," The redhead said to him as she leaned next to him pressing herself against him.

"Tayuya-chan," He said and he snapped his head forward and captured her lips with his own kissing her. Tayuya responded to his kiss and kissed him back fully. Her hands which had been his shoulders went to his chest. One of his hands went up to hair and ran through the soft flowing red hair that the flute player had.

The two kissed each other passionately each wanting to be in control of where this was going. Their tongues playfully danced with each other as their arms were wrapped around each other's.

After a minute they broke apart their lips a bit swollen due to being locked together for so long and so hard. Tayuya let out a moan as he drew innocent circles on her back. She kissed him on the cheek and nibbled on his ear. Naruto smirked as he drifted his hands lower and stopped and placed them on her hips. The seventeen year old had developed much in the past three years and the same could be said for him as he was taller than her and well built.

The two resumed their kissing session and Tayuya let out a sigh of pleasure when he kissed her again on the lips. She enjoyed the feeling that she felt whenever they meet to do this. The boyfriend and girlfriend had met to do this once every couple of weeks. Nothing serious had come of this yet as they were still virgins, it was just some mindless fun in their eyes.

"Oh kami Tayuya-chan," He said as she massaged his face near his whisker marks. Tayuya smiled at him and kissed him on the lips a series of times. He enjoyed it when she massaged his face.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and in the back of his head could hear Kyuubi teasing him to take her and mate her. The demon always enjoyed taunting and teasing their relationship. Naruto often blocked out his comments as he had more important things at the moment to concern himself with.

Tayuya lifted her head back giving him access to her sweet neck. He set upon it placing sweet butterfly kisses on it. He feasted on her neck going up and down it. Tayuya let out another moan of enjoyment as one of his hands reached up to her head and took off the hat she wore.

The two kissed again as their tongues battled one another. They broke apart after a while and both teenagers smiled at one another.

"Ewww, that's gross." A kid's voice said and the two turned their heads and saw a boy looking at the scene. Naruto smirked at the boy. "Can't I ever find you two without you going all over one another?" He said to them.

"Heh, Heh, sorry Konohamaru." Naruto said to the boy and his pupil. Like many after Konoha had fallen three years, Konohamaru had been captured and was forced to swear servitude to Sound. The grandson of Sarutobi had been here for three years and Naruto had been training him. Although Konohamaru had hated him at first cause he believed he had tricked him, the two had become friends. Naruto still had his Leaf hitai-ate that he took from him and Konohamaru still wanted it back after three years.

"I was going to ask if you could train me a bit today, I just wish every time I find you, you two aren't sucking each other's faces off."

Naruto smirked. "Sure, it's been a while since I've trained you. I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Konohamaru nodded and left them. Naruto then turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe right here." Tayuya answered and kissed him taking the advantage.

Elsewhere…

A white haired man sat at his desk and listened to the report that was being given to him by an ANBU. He weared red clothing and had on his head a hitai-ate with kanji that stood for oil on it. He listened to the report with full detail as he was being told what was going on.

"Jiriaya-sama, our spies are saying that as of now there is little going on for now in Sound. But knowing the Snake he has something planned and doesn't want anyone to find it out. A base that he had in Grass was attacked and most of it destroyed but the attackers where beat back. Our scouts have found the reminders of Hideyoshi's men and they have agreed to join us."

Jiriaya nodded as he paid attention. He was the leader of the resistance and the unofficial Fifth Hokage of The Leaf. He and the leaf resistance had been opposing and striking at Orochimaru and those who followed him for the past three years doing everything they could to hinder him. Their hiding place was in the mountains, they were in fact inside the mountain where the Hokages of the past had been carved into the mountain. Sarutobi had had this place constructed should Konoha ever be conquered. This place was their home and their base of operations in order to combat him.

For Jiriaya the past three years had been long. But he was not one to give up. He had seen and been in many dark times in his lifetime and never before had he given up and he wasn't ready to do so now. Orochimaru and Sound may have destroyed their village but not their will.

"Jiriaya-sama," A voice said and he looked up and saw an elderly man with one eye and one arm that walked with a cane entered the room. The ANBU in the room bowed to the man and then exited.

"Danzo, what is it that you want?" He asked to one of the most important council members. Although Danzo had been supportive of him Jiriaya couldn't help but feel that there was something about him that he didn't like.

The old man smiled. "Nothing my comrade, I just came here to talk." He said and took a seat in the room. At the entrance of the room Jiriaya could sense that he had two of his men of ROOT standing guard at the doorway.

"You have placed a heavy burden on your shoulders Toad Sannin. You have lead us and The Leaf ever since the tragedy three years ago."

Jiriaya nodded at him. "Yeah, but I'm not done yet. I'm not ready to stop until Konoha is restored. I made a promise to The Old Man that I would do so and I never break my promises to those I care about."

Danzo nodded as well. "An admirable quality you have Jiriaya, but you shouldn't bear the burden on your shoulders alone." He then looked at him. "Not even the strongest man in the world can do it by himself. There are those in the council and among the resistance who fear that you will work yourself to death."

"Nonsense, I'm as healthy as I was twenty years ago."

"I know that but still you shouldn't have to deal with this by yourself." Danzo said in a friendly tone. "I would not mind if you passed some of the load to me, I assure you that I can aid and lead the resistance. You don't have to give me total control; just a part of it and that will enable you to not be crushed under so much that have been put on your shoulders to carry for so long."

Jiriaya looked at him. Although he had the voice and mannerisms of one who is concerned for a comrade Jiriaya couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. He had heard some things about Danzo and not all of them where good. Although he portrayed himself as a loyal follower of The Leaf he couldn't help but feel that he was displeased that he wasn't in control.

"I'm sorry Danzo, but you underestimate me and the strength of the Will of Fire inside me. I know you come with good intentions but for now I have to decline your offer." He said to him and he noticed the disappointed look on his face. He then stood up and headed to the exit.

"Hmph, very well Jiriaya-sama, but remember my offer is always there for you to consider." He said and then left the room along with his men.

Jiriaya watched him go and turned his attention back to the reports as he focused himself and the rest of the resistance for the days ahead.

At Otogakure…

The sound of fighting was heard in the training building the Sound Four had. Up in the stands where many Sound nins watching on and cheering for what was happening.

Naruto dodged a punch thrown at him and threw a kick at Sasuke Uchiha who blocked it. The two where sparring as they had often done during the past three years. But due to past events, the two had been prevented from using any weapons and jutsus while they did so. Kabuto using a jutsu had sealed off their flow of chakra to prevent them from seriously harming the other.

The crowd was divided as they watched on. Most were rooting for Naruto while some were rooting for Sasuke.

Naruto threw a punch which Sasuke blocked, Sasuke threw a punch back at him but Naruto ducked under it and kicked him. A cheer came up from his supporters which included Zaku Abumi and others. Sasuke's supporters included Karin. Both boys had been ignoring the crowd and had focused on the other.

Watching the scene was Kabuto whose job was to stop it once it showed signs of getting out of hand. As he watched he could sense that things between the two rivals could start to get interesting.

Naruto dodged kicks thrown at him and evaded his attacks. Sasuke avoided his attacks expertly as both boys glared hard at one another. Naruto threw a punch and Sasuke evaded it and hit him in the side. Naruto went to kick him but Sasuke countered by grabbing the leg and caught him off guard.

Sasuke suddenly revealed a hidden kunai that he had in his outfit and went to stab him in the leg. Naruto saw this and suddenly balancing on one leg did a flip in the air and to the surprise of Sasuke kicked the kunai out of his hands and knocked it away. Naruto landed on his feet and saw the kunai land on the ground.

"I thought this was a no weapons spar?" He said dryly to him who sneered at him. The two glared hard at one another at what just happened.

"Alright that's enough, this is now over with." Kabuto said stepping in between the two boys before it got out of hand. Up in the stands there were complaints and calls that they should continue fighting. "That's enough both of you. I can't have you two fighting each other all the time."

"Tell the dobe to keep out of my way then." Sasuke said and then turned to leave.

Naruto glared hard at him. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me Sasuke." He said with a growl.

Sasuke turned his head and the Uchiha glared at him. "If I were you, you wouldn't turn your back to me Naruto. You might find my sword there one day." He said darkly.

Naruto snarled and ran towards him. "Is that a threat?" He said angrily revealing his fangs.

Sasuke showed no signs of being intimidated by him "Hmph, and what if it is? Now if you excuse me I have more important things to do than waste my time with you." He said and then walked off.

Kabuto watched the scene between the two rivals. Although both where talented and both where trained by Orochimaru-sama, one might think they would attempt to outdo the other to gain attention. Like two sibling brothers viewing for the praise of a strict father.

The fact of the matter was the two didn't even consider themselves to be nest brothers as they hated one another. This wasn't the first time he had to stop a spar between the two that looked like it was going to get out of hand. One could help but wonder what could happen if the day came when the two fought one another to the death.

It would be interesting to watch, that much Kabuto was certain of as he saw Naruto leave as well.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox Shippuden. In this one Naruto deals with and attempts to recruit a scientist who Orochimaru is interested in using for his plans. But with also dealing with Sasuke as well things might be tougher than he imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Forest of Death in Konoha was a place that no one would normally visit on their own accord. The only time The Forest was used was during the annual Chunin Exams which was taken by those and patrolled by instructors searching for any slain or incapacitated Genins. The Forest was now basically an strict forbidden place to enter as the exams where now being held elsewhere. The Forest was said to be filled with all sorts of wild animals ranging from wolves to even full grown bears that roamed the woods. During the day it was an unsettling place.

But at nighttime the forest appeared to be far more ominous and dangerous. For the night was far more dangerous than the day was. Few ever ventured into the forest at Night, preferring to find a safe place to stay into the night rather than risk going into it.

But one man did, he resided in The Forest of Death and had been for the past two years in secret where he could do his work without any interference. He walked among the dark woods showing no fear as he walked through them, not showing any sign of fear as he made his way. He knew he was probably in the line of sight of any wild animal and they would think of nothing of sinking their fangs into them. But he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

He had his body covered with a black cloak and had a gauntlet on his right arm with a attached crossbow on it that was always ready to fire just in case he was attacked. He glanced up at the moon and noted that it was in its full phase, the perfect time for him to collect the ingredients he needed.

He came to a clearing and he smirked underneath his getup as he approached what appeared to be a regular bed of flowers that had purple petals. But they were far from it, they where a form of Nightshade also known as Atropa Belladonna, an extremely rare and very deadly type of flower. These types that the kind he used in his experiments only grew at night and where extremely dangerous.

The kind of flowers he preferred…

Getting out a knife he made a cut and cut off the berries and leaves of it and the root as well. All part of the Nightshade was vital for him to use.

As he made his work he heard a growling noise behind him. He slowly stopped what he was doing and turned his head and saw a great black bear that stepped towards him. The mighty beast let out a growl and it got up on two legs as the well over three hundred pound animal narrowed its eyes at the man.

He didn't say anything instead he smirked and raised his gauntlet and fired a bolt at the beast. The bolt flew through the air and when it neared the bear exploded and released a strange orange type of gas. The bear wasn't harmed by it but suddenly began to get all acted up and growling and batting its paws at invisible objects. The Bear seemed to have gone wild as it lashed out right in front of it yet nothing was there as the gas disappeared. It actually seemed to be afraid of something as it roared and then ran off on all fours. The beast was terrified beyond its wits as it lumbered off.

The man watched him go and smirked underneath his hood. "Scared you, didn't I?" He said and began resuming collecting his ingredients.

At Otogakure…

"Kanbei Hojo, at one time he was one of the leading scientists in The Land of Mist. A genius in psychology and genjutsu." Orochimaru said The Otokage talking to the blond haired Jonin before him.

"I've heard and read of him, he was said to have been banished from Mist after he was discovered what he was doing with his experiments." Naruto said.

"That is correct, The previous Mizukage funded his research as it was used in his war against those with bloodline abilities and work and after his passing The new ruler of Mist banished him forever once he was found out what it was he was doing and who he experimented on. No one for the past years has seen him."

"Until now?" Naruto said realizing where this was going.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That is correct, reports from my spies that I have in the ruins of Konoha tell of rumors of a man being seen at times walking in the Forest of Death." He then produced a picture and showed it to him. It was a faint blurry picture but you could make out the shape of a man in it." I want you to go to The Forest of Death and find him and bring him here, I could find much use of someone in his work. This will be an A class mission as he only comes out at night so they say."

Naruto nodded at him. "Alright, I'll go and fetch him."

The door to the chambers opened suddenly and Naruto turned around and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"You called for me Orochimaru?" Sasuke Uchiha asked as he walked forward and walked past him. The two exchange eye contact at one another as he did and stood before him.

"KuKuKu," Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Sasuke you and Naruto shall work together on this mission."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at that. Sasuke remained indifferent but you could sense that he disliked the idea of working with him.

"Orochimaru-sama, with all due respect I would rather do this by myself." Naruto said his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't say anything but both shinobi could sense that the other wanted nothing to do with them.

Orochimaru smirked at the two. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but you shall work together on this mission. The two of you shall head to The Forest of Death and find Kanbei and bring him back. I want him alive. The both of you leave in three hours." He said and he made it clear that his word was final.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared hard at each other; the two did not like one another and would rather kiss a spider than work together. The two were serious rivals and it was clear what each thought of the other. The two glared at one another and each left separately.

"Are you sure this is wise Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto Yakushi asked him. "You know how well the two dislike one another. You should at least send the rest of The Sound Four to make sure nothing happens between them."

"KuKuKu…If the two would be able to put their differences aside they would be a powerful team. Each boy knows that the other is important and each would want the success of the mission to himself. I'll need them to be working together soon." He responded and left it at that.

At her office Tsunade was looking over the reports and progress of her recruits that she had.

Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Dosu Kinuta, Hinata Hyuga, Kimimaro Kaguya and others had joined her group. The group was suppose to be a squad of expertly trained ninjas that would be for her and The Snake to use. She was training them and taken them under her wing and was using them as a ways to counter Akatsuki the organization that Orochimaru opposed.

All of them had improved ever since she formed it, especially Zaku who was determined to prove himself to her. All of them where over the rank of Chunin with Kimimaro going to be the leader of the group as he was a Jonin. The Kaguya having been healed by her three years ago had become one of her followers.

She looked outside and let out a sigh. Although she was living well and was never harmed or tortured she was little more than a bird in a cage. She knew that Orochimaru had made her form this group to combat Akatsuki and knew he had an eye on her to make sure she wasn't trying anything.

She shook her head. The Blonde knew that he thought of this group as a force working only for him, but in truth she was planning on turning them over to her side. She knew that she had to make them be loyal to her. Then and only then could she put her plan into action.

Her door opened and she saw Zaku enter the room carrying a bundle of supplies she told him to get for her.

"Thanks boy, just place them over there in the corner." She said to the Chunin who was one of the most determined boys she had ever seen. Even when she told him to give up as he would never amount to anything he continued to work and train and prove himself worthy in her eyes. He was also loyal to the death and would do everything he could.

"Right Tsunade-sama," Zaku said and placed it in the corner. "Hey Tsunade-sama, when are we going to get a mission this group we are making? We've all been working hard and each of us has improved. I think we're ready."

Tsunade looked at him. "Soon boy, I'm not going to risk paying for your headstone before I know you're ready."

Zaku frowned at her and she smirked. He hated it when he put her down but instead of letting it get in his way he used it as a motivator to push himself forward. He still acted irrational at times but he was able to control himself instead of wildly charging into battle.

Tsunade watched him leave and turned back to her work. She still had a lot of work to be done before she could put her plan into action.

At Konoha the next day…

Two figures overlooked the once proud village of Leaf. The first one had black hair and blue eyes. The second had blonde hair and weared a sound Hitai-ate across his head. Each of them weared a bow across their waists. Both boys at one time called Konoha home but that was not the case.

The village was still standing and you could see the carved faces of the past Hokages in the mountains. Although it was mostly in ruins there was an outpost not far from here where Orochimaru's men stayed at. The Leaf resistance was believed to have their home base here, somewhere but no one could ever find their hiding places.

"It's time we head to The Forest; it's not that far from here." Naruto said and turned to his unwanted teammate who didn't respond. Naruto narrowed his eyes as each boy was sent here. Naruto was a Jonin but the Uchiha who he was working with went off on his own path as usual. That was one of the things that angered Naruto was the fact that Sasuke had no respect or care for anyone. He showed no respect to those of greater rank which included Naruto and refused to call the Otokage by the proper title.

Naruto walked past him and he could sense Sasuke's eyes glaring daggers into his back. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan and The Kyuubi vessel had history that much was certain, it was in the Forest where they had their first battle which set the tone for their rivalry. Both ninjas had fought many times in the past, same for sparring, other times to the death it seemed like. It seemed inevitable that one day either out of pride or something else they would fight one day until the other was no longer part of this world.

The two boys came upon the forest as nightfall was approaching. From what they had been told this Kanbei Hojo preferred to work at night where he could gather his ingredients so they should be able to find him now.

Naruto leapt from tree to tree. "Sasuke don't wander off, this place can get pretty dangerous at night since most wild animals are nocturnal here." He said and didn't hear a response. He turned around and saw that Sasuke had vanished out of sight. Apparently he had ditched him and gone on his own.

"Tch… Typical Bastard." Naruto muttered under his breath. He wasn't surprised when he really thought about it. "Great, now I gotta find my cooperative teammate as well." He muttered.

Elsewhere a pack of grey wolves circled across the ground. Their red eyes gleamed in the darkness as the moon was covered by the thick trees. Growls erupted from their throats as they bared their fangs to the intruder that they had spot.

Sasuke looked at them all a look of contempt on his face as they circled him. He had left Naruto shortly after they had entered refusing to work with him any longer. The beasts circled him as he had come across their territory.

The largest one, presumably the leader of them all a nasty looking wolf with one eye missing let out a howl and suddenly the wolves sprung into action. Snapping their powerful jaws they launched themselves at him.

Sasuke expertly evaded their claws and fangs and pulled out a kunai and threw it into the side of a wolf who let out a yelp of pain. He struck a wolf that lunged at him from behind across the jaw and used a powerful fistful of chakra to snap its jaw. The wolves howled and came at him all at once but he vanished. The wolves sniffed the air trying to detect his scent.

"Stupid beasts…" A voice said from above and they all looked up and saw him on a tree branch. He performed a series of hand symbols and fired a giant fireball at them landing right in the center of the group. The wolves let out agonizing howls of pain and fury as all of them where burned and many of them were killed.

The remaining wolves leapt up into the trees and came at him snapping their jaws driven mad by the fact that he had killed many of their pack. The leader lunged at him and narrowly missed his throat which he would've ripped out. Sasuke avoided their attacks and activated another Jutsu and suddenly multiple shuriken and kunai appeared and they flew themselves into the wolves killing more of them except the leader.

The leader howled savagely as Sasuke stared at the beast. The wolf instead of turning tail and running instead leapt right at him fangs bared ready to kill.

A flash appeared all of a sudden and the leader's head landed on the ground followed by the rest of its body. Sasuke stood on the branch and revealed his Kusanagi that he had drawn and that he had beheaded the leader with in the blink of an eye.

Not bothering to give the dead beasts a second look he continued on his way.

Elsewhere Naruto looked around as he had been looking over an hour and had looked around many parts of the woods using his Hirashin jutsu he had placed symbols on some of the trees so he could teleport.

"Nothing, not a sign of this guy or The Uchiha." He muttered to himself. "Well time for a break." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Pocky. Unwrapping it he bit into it and ate it.

Unknown to him from above a large creature with eight eyes stared down at him from below.

Naruto continued eating apparently oblivious but in truth he was on full guard. He had a sound and knew he was not alone. He quickly moved out of the way and landed on another branch and he turned his head and saw what it was.

A spider! And a damn big one at that! Certainly bigger than the ones Kidomaru had summoned before.

The eight legged creature hissed and fired a string of webbing from its mouth. Naruto avoided it and threw a kunai which hit it in the leg. The creature hissed in pain at him and lunged at him. Naruto avoided the fat bloated creature. He looked at the black thing with disgust obvious on his face. The spider fired another string of webbing and Naruto responded by summoning his chakrams and cutting it to shreds.

Naruto threw the chakrams at it and one hit and cut off one of its legs and the other hit it in the abdomen. The creature hissed loudly in pain and lunged at him and pinned him down. But to its surprise the blond turned into a log all of a sudden. It then heard a sound being formed and it looked up above it and saw him with a ball of energy forming in his hand.

"Rasengan!" He shouted and threw it right at it and connected dead center with it and destroyed the wicked thing. Naruto caught his chakrams as they returned to him and stared at the remains of it and left.

"Hopefully there isn't a nest nearby." He muttered as he continued on his way.

Naruto continued on his path and time passed as the moon reached its fullest stage. He was getting a bit annoyed that he hadn't found the damn guy he was looking for.

"For all I know this guy might not even be here, where the hell is Sasuke anyway?" He said to himself when he heard another sound. This time he looked around and could sense that it was nearby. Getting a chakram out he crouched beside a tree and could sense that it was getting closer. This time ready to make the first move he went around the corner and slashed at his attacker.

The sound of steel meeting steel clashed in the air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke had blocked his attack with his sword.

Sasuke didn't respond he glared at him. "Hmph, you're lucky you blocked my attack, you're fortunate that I didn't kill you." He said and then walked ahead of him.

"And you're lucky I didn't kill you either." Naruto muttered darkly under his breath. He then looked over at a nearby clearing and caught something. "Hey look at this!" He said and walked towards them and examined them. "These flowers, they have been picked recently."

"And your point?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto rolled his eyes ignoring his sarcasm. "That means that the guy we are looking maybe nearby." He said to him. "These flowers are Belladonna's they aren't the type that most animals would eat its berries. And look, there's a fresh set of tracks nearby and their human. He's close I can tell."

"Hmph, then I'll find him." Sasuke said and darted into the trees.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted and went after him.

The two went on their way and soon they discovered a man kneeled in front of some similar flowers and was picking them.

"A fine specimen this one is." They heard him mutter and take out a knife and cut off the root of one of them. "Perfect ingredients for my work."

Naruto leapt down and slowly and with a bit of caution walked towards him. "Are you Kanbei Hojo?" He asked the kneeled man.

"And what if I just so happen to be?" He said with a tone of disinterest in his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have been sent here by The Otokage of Sound to take you back to Otogakure. My master wants you to work with him."

"Hmph, I have no interest in serving anyone at the moment, begone and let me continue my work." He said and kept his back to him.

Naruto frowned at that. "Listen, Orochimaru-sama wants you and I'm here to get you. Either come with us or I'll knock you out and take you back."

"Ha…" The man said silently. "So the snake himself wants my genius in psychology and genjutsu does he not?" He then stood up. "I don't fear the snake, nor do I fear his henchmen."

Naruto frowned at him as Sasuke leapt down as well. The man then reached towards his cloak and revealed his crossbow. He then suddenly turned and fired one at them. Both boys moved out of the way and it hit a tree.

"What the? What the hell is your damn problem!" Naruto shouted at him and he laughed. He then revealed on his right arm a pair of claws.

"Did I scare you?" He asked them with mocking concern and then reached up and threw off his cloak revealing himself. He weared brown clothing to cover himself along with a lower mask covering his face that was ripped in some places. He weared a hood and revealed blonde hair and a pair of cold calculating grey eyes. He was a thin man around twenty five years of age. He then fired another bolt at them and this one exploded when it neared them revealing some strange orange gas. Naruto and Sasuke covered their mouths attempting to prevent themselves from inhaling it.

"Fear is power, any fool can swing a sword, for fear gives way to panic and panic gives way to oblivion!" He shouted and lunged at them swiping at them with his claws. They avoided his attack and jerky movements.

"Listen stop right now or else I'll do something you won't want me to do!" Naruto warned him and growled revealing a pair of sharp teeth.

"HA! Can you really think you can defeat me? Is my fear bolts removing all thoughts from your pitiful brain?" Kanbei Hojo shouted at them. He suddenly reached into his pocket and produced a large bomb shaped object. "My jutsus and gas will spell your doom. Welcome to my Nightmare!!" He shouted and threw it on the ground and it exploded releasing purple gas which engulfed them all.

When the gas subsided Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in a different place. It was in The Forest of Death but in a different area. And the area was covered by a thick red mist. Naruto them remembered it as the area where he and Sasuke first fought.

"What the? How did we get here?" Sasuke asked out loud as Naruto was unable to answer. Suddenly each felt something was nearby. Something suddenly shoot out of the mist and both managed to dodge it.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto shouted outloud as he was unable to get a good look at it.

"HaHaHa!" A low taunting voice laughed and they looked up and saw Kanbei seated in the trees. "Do you fear me now? That bomb I set off sent us here, an Genjutsu that I have worked many years on. Very few have left this place alive. I mastered it during my work for the previous Mizukage and have used it against his enemies. This is The Plane of Kyoufu!"

"Plane of fear?" Naruto said.

"Hmph, do you really think you can defeat me? I fear nothing." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Is that so?" Kanbei asked.

Sasuke suddenly heard a voice in his head. "_You are weak, you will never be strong enough…you bring shame to your clan with your weakness." _The voice echoed in his head.

"W-Who's doing that, where are you?" He shouted looking around wondering where that voice had come from. Again he heard the voice telling him that he was weak. "Shut up! Get out of my head!" He snarled angrily and lashed at.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked him when he suddenly heard a voice of his own. _"Do you really think you can be normal? You're a monster, always have been and always will be you freak of nature." _

"What the?" Naruto said outloud and glanced around a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Who's doing that?"

Kanbei laughed at them. "Everyone fears something, in this plane I can make your fears come haunt you. As I said, fear will give way to panic and panic gives way to oblivion! Let fear itself consume you!"

Both boys strained and clutched their heads as the voice they heard was telling them of what they each separately feared. Sasuke his fear of never being strong enough, and Naruto's fear of being hated as a monster.

Kanbei watched it sadistic joy in his grey eyes. He leapt down and looked at the two. "Now then it's time I end-what?!" He shouted all of a sudden when he saw Naruto stand up and raise his head.

"I am not a freak, I am not a monster! No matter what anyone says!!" He shouted and his eyes turned red and an aura surrounded him. He then suddenly lunged at him and tackled him right into the tree.

Suddenly the scenery changed and they where back where they was at. Naruto had him pressed against the tree and his eyes were still red. A look of surprise and shock was on Kanbei's face at what he had done.

"How could you withstand it? That should've been enough to drive a normal man insane!" He said exasperated that he had overcome it.

Naruto growled angrily and reached back and prepared to deliver a powerful blow to him but he stopped and caught himself. His eyes turned normal and he shoved him to the ground. "I'm not normal." He said coldly.

Kanbei looked at him and with a bit of caution stood up. "That I can see."

Sasuke had recovered and looked at the scene but didn't say a thing. A part of him was angry that he had let his secret fear get the better of him.

"Now look Kanbei, you got two choices." Naruto said. "You can come with us willingly, or you can resist us again. But if you pull that plane of whatever again, I won't stop until you're unconscious."

Kanbei looked at him. "Hmph, so it appears I have little choices. Very well, I shall work for you master The Snake. It has been long since I had a master and I need funding to continue my research." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's get out of this place already." He said and walked off.

Sasuke watched him go and couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger.

Elsewhere in The Land of Wind…

"I'm growing bored with this. I despise waiting." A masked ninja wearing an strange getup said with annoyance.

"You know that we can't make our move until The Leader says so Sasori-danna." The blonde said next to him. "For one who values art as something that should last forever your patience is pretty short."

"We have the wolf and the tanuki vessels in our sights." Sasori said referring to The Kazekage and The Ambassador of Sound who was there. Gaara and Kanemoto who had Shukaku and Hayashi sealed into them respectively. "We should make our move soon. We'd be gutting two fish with one spear if we were allowed to do so."

"I know these three years have been dull but trust me," Deidara said and revealed his hands and their mouths. "When he gives the order, we're going to have ourselves a bang!" He said with a grin as they looked out as Suna and their target.

Elsewhere far from Suna seated in the meeting room, The Akatsuki leader slowly opened his eyes. He could sense his compatriots desire to renew their mission and finish what they started. The time wasn't yet but each second brought it closer and closer.

"Soon, all the world and its inhabitants shall realize the Akatsuki's power." He said and let out a laugh as behind him was the sealing statue.

A/N: This chapter is done. Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox. In this one Naruto encounters the Leaf Resistance and is pulled into battle against one who want revenge for all he's done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Seated across from a table before three representatives of The Country of Stone was a young teenager nearing adulthood, he was eighteen years of age and weared traditional clothing that his clan wore. A Jonin vest he also wore. He had green eyes and white hair and a set of red dots on his head. He appeared to be unarmed but he was seated in a calm and polite manner.

The three that seated before him weared robes and vests signifying their rank as members of Stone where older than him. Behind them where two shinobi of Stone both of them carrying a weapon.

Kimimaro Kaguya stared at the three who exchanged glances at one another. His master Orochimaru-sama had found some interesting information from The Country of Stone and had sent him to deal with this. Kimimaro was no politician or debater but he wasn't here for that.

"Your sources are mistaken." Ginchiyo Asuka, a rather large and muscular woman in her twenties said. She was well built over two hundred pounds and over six feet tall. Certainly one of the largest females she was regarded as possessing super strength. She did not appear to be in a good mood. In fact she appeared ready to burst a blood vessel. "The Land of Stone would never think about intruding onto territory that belongs to Otogakure." She said with a tight grip on her chair.

"Oh? So then the reports of those who are of your Land stealing from mines that are under my Lord's control are false?" Kimimaro said and he by his expression did not appear to believe her words.

"What Ginchiyo says is true; we wish to have no quarrel with Sound." An answer came from Nobuchika, a rather meek and cowardly balding man in his forties who was a part of Stone's council. He seemed to have a problem as he looked around nervously and his left eye twitched. His female counterpart glared in disgust at him.

"Long have we had an open and friendly relationship with Otogakure." Put in the third of the trio, Kazuya Takenaka a man in his thirties. "Why now would we risk spoiling that?" He asked with a wave of his hand as if he thought the matter meaningless.

Kimimaro stared at them. "So you mean to tell me that I should report to my lord that the reports of your men crossing into our territory and taking what is rightfully ours was just a mistake?" He said dryly. "That our spies who are highly trained and can hear a birds chirping two miles away are incompetent idiots that couldn't find their own heads with both hands?" He asked and then reached down and pulled up the flag and banner of the Stone country and set it on the village. "This was found three days ago by our spies; they found and eliminated those who it belonged too. And in one of their bags was Ore and Iron from our mines."

Looks of shock and panic appeared on most of their faces except for Ginchiyo who appeared to be seething with rage.

"I-I a-assure y-you that-" Kazuya started to say having lost his confidence when Ginchiyo slammed her fist into the table leaving a dent in it.

"Enough of this shit! I'm done playing doormat to that snake!" She shouted angrily. "Tell him that his spies are idiots; tell him that HE is an idiot! We and Stone are not quivering in fear of the mighty Snake Sannin, we're far from home here, having to settle for his scraps while he fills his coffers with his ill gotten gains! We've earned everything we've had. We fought and clawed our way up to the top where we are at as he and the rest of you ilk enjoy your undeserved luxuries and we've had it with working for that freak you call a lord!"

"W-What I t-think Ginchiyo is trying to say is-"

"Shut up Nobuchika you miserable spineless worm!" Ginchiyo shouted at him and then turned her gaze to Kimimaro. "Get out of my sight little boy, or else you won't like what I'll do to you." She said with a wicked grin.

Kimimaro slowly closed his eyes unmoved by her threat. After a few seconds he opened them and allowed a small smile to appear and looked like he just woke up from a nap.

He then sprung into action…

Leaping over the table he landed right behind Ginchiyo. He reached down and before the woman could react picked her up, chair and all and hoisted her overhead and threw her and the chair right at the guards. The guards were too slow to move and where knocked down by the incoming missile.

Kimimaro saw out of the corner of his eye Kazuya pull out of the sleeve of his robes a dagger and prepared to throw it. Kimimaro caught his wrist before he could and snapped it, breaking it. He then threw him to the floor and pulling a sword out his shoulder using his bloodline the last Kaguya slashed Nobuchika across the abdomen. He then got behind him and putting his hands around his head snapped his neck.

He punched a guard across the face knocking him back down and then went over to the other one and stabbed him in the chest.

He heard a roar from behind him and saw Ginchiyo getting up and she charged him and grabbed him by the throat and begin attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Kimimaro responded by grabbing her by her own throat.

The two remained in a struggle, but despite her strength Ginchiyo felt herself losing oxygen and then felt a piercing into her neck as Kimimaro's nails extended and went into her throat. She began weakening and Kimimaro overpowered her and crushed her throat as she fell to the ground.

Kimimaro turned around and saw Kazuya trying to recover on the floor. Kimimaro outstretched his hand and fired his nails at him hitting him in the back and spinal area. He then outstretched his other hand and fired again this time at Nobuchika. He then quickly beheaded the two guards as well.

He moved to leave the room when he heard a coughing noise and turned around and saw Ginchiyo lying on the floor clutching her injured throat trying to breathe through it.

Kimimaro walked to her and then kneeled so they were face to face him looking down at her. He produced a small knife from the palm of his hand and held it out.

"I will tell my Lord what you thought of him." He said and then stabbed it into her skull killing her.

He stood up and looked around at the scene. The Jonin headed to the door and exited the room hardly looking like he had been involved in a fight.

"Excellent, most superb." A voice said as the film ended and a pair of pale white hands was clapping in appreciation as he sat by himself.

Orochimaru pressed a button on and the film shut off as he sat in his private chambers. He smirked as he had a camera installed in that room that the meeting was in. The events of the meeting had happened a day ago and he was watching the Kaguya's work. The Kaguya ever since he had been healed by Tsunade three years ago had improved on his skill. He was now healthy with few traces of the fatal disease in him, he had been forbidden from using The Cursed Seal of Earth he had given him in case that activating it might bring the disease he had back. A shame as he would have been the perfect body for him to have if he did not have the disease. He was unable to use his body as a means of prolonging his life but the Kaguya was still flawless in his methods.

Reports from his spies had told him of what had been happening with Stone deciding to reach their hands too deep and he had sent Kimimaro to deal with the problem. No doubt they would be better behaved and in line from now on.

He never called for a slap when a hard fist was required. Hit your enemy hard enough and they in their dazed state would be unable to recover, that was one of the old lessons of battle and very few knew that lesson better than him. The way to beat your enemy was to do damage to them and make them realize the futilely of fighting back. He had hit Stone pretty hard by having Kimimaro assassinate three of their top councils. When their bodies were returned to Stone they would learn a valuable lesson.

To go against Orochimaru is to lose…

A knock was heard on his door and he mentioned for the person to enter. Only two people were allowed to enter this room.

Naruto Uzumaki entered the room, The Jonin and leader of The Sound Four kneeled before his master.

"I and Sasuke have brought Kanbei Hojo back here Orochimaru-sama. He has agreed to work with Sound. He is quite skilled in the ways of genjutsu like you said." He said giving his report.

Orochimaru nodded pleased with his success. "Good, now then you are dismissed. I suppose I have to meet up with him soon and tell him that I expect results from him. And I have to train Sasuke as well."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that mention. "He still wants to be trained? Orochimaru-sama this is getting out of hand. Ever since he betrayed the Leaf resistance and joined us he's been doing nothing but demanding that you train him. It's been nearly three years; I don't think there's much more you can teach him."

"KuKuKu, the boy won't stop until he believes he is strong enough to have his revenge. Personally I don't think he'll ever succeed." The Snake said with a dark chuckle. Perhaps he would succeed but only as an immortal vessel for him use when the time had come.

Naruto looked at him but decided it was time to go and bowed to him and left.

As he was leaving the building he heard a snarling and roaring sound. His eyes narrowed as he heard the cries of some Sound nins.

"Keep a hold of that chain! Don't let him get loose!" Kabuto's voice was heard and he headed towards the source.

He saw the source of it and a look of disgust was on his face at what he was seeing as he saw one of the few things he truly despised.

Over a dozen Sound nins including Kidomaru and Dosu Kinuta where trying to gain control of a large beast like man. The grotesque man was over seven feet tall and as wide as he was tall. The beast that was more of a monster than a man in Naruto's eyes weighed over four hundred pounds. He had grey scaly like skin and roared as he tossed one of the Sound nins away. The unfortunate Sound nin landed near Naruto. His large arms and legs where bound and chains where all over his body but he roared and revealed a wide mouth with sharp teeth.

"Yami…" Naruto muttered and he went to the downed Sound Nin and pulled out a blowgun and dart the ninja had. He put the dart in and carefully taking aim fired the drug filled dart right at him.

The dart hit him in the throat and he fell to one knee. Kabuto turned his head and gave Naruto a look of gratitude.

"I thought that thing was suppose to be kept in his cell." Naruto said to him.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted me to study his condition. He was fine when we got him earlier but the sedatives wore off and he went mad."

"You should do everyone a favor and kill the beast Kabuto." Naruto said as he turned to face the kneeled Yami who let out a growl at him. "This experiment as you call it, is a failure in my eyes."

Kabuto shook his head at him. "Maybe, but we have been on the verge of a breakthrough on different occasions." Yami was an experiment that he and Orochimaru had been working on for the past two years. Taking the best specimen they had in his dungeons they had experimented on him, trying to make him into a super soldier for water battles. He was the prototype for a new breed of ninja. One that could survive underwater for long periods of time without the need for air. The results so far hadn't been promising. The man's skin had been transformed from what it once was and his body and weight had increased twice in size due to the experiments and drugs they had forced him to take. His skin had become a grayish color like that of a reptile and his hands had been turned into massive neck breaking claws. He seemed to have become more animalistic as the experiments went on and had developed an ability to swim and breathe underwater for long periods of time. He was more of a wild animal than a human being. He had become more violent and unstable and he was near uncontrollable. Kabuto had made a drug and sedatives to stabilize him that was in the dart that he had fired at him but it was only for a temporary time. He had a special cell where he lived as he was considered a dangerous threat to all.

Naruto along with many hated the experiment, Yami was prone to violent acts and was said due to the experiments to develop a taste of human flesh as it was believed he had killed and ate some unfortunate ninja. And he always seemed to be hungry. He must have devoured the bag of meat he and Kabuto had left down there the other day in an instant.

"Get that freak into the lab! And put a damn muzzle on his mouth!" Naruto ordered the Sound Nins. They complied and began to forcefully drag the giant past him.

When he neared him, Yami suddenly lunged at him in his weakened state and bared his teeth. He came very close to biting his head off but his body under the effects of the drug was unable to comply. Naruto stood unfazed as the fox vessel stared his blue eyes into the dark green yellow pupils of him.

"I got your scent fox," He said with a guttural growl. "One day these chains won't be here to stop me. I've tasted the flesh of humans before and I will rip your flesh off and enjoy devouring your innards when that day comes!"

"And when that day comes I'm going to enjoy ripping off your limbs and using your skin to make a new sheath for my weapons you piece of trash." Naruto said as his eyes turned red dangerously.

Yami laughed as he was lead away.

Unknown to all a figure watched the scene with interest.

"Fascinating," Kanbei Hojo said at what he saw.

At Sunagakure…

A young boy about fifteen years of age walked throughout the village. He weared brown red clothing and had red hair and green eyes. On his back he carried a gourd filled with sand. On his forehead he had on the kanji symbol which stood for love.

The Kazekage of The Hidden Sand village Sabaku no Gaara stared out into the distance. A brief gust of wind blew by the boy as he walked. Although young, he had been chosen to become the new Kazekage after the death of his father.

Like the nine tailed vessel that lived in Otogakure, Gaara was also a vessel as well. The vessel for the one tailed sand demon, Shukaku. For many years he had struggled living with the murderous beast inside him which had been sealed inside him before he was born. He grew up as an unstabled child but due to the efforts of the nine tailed fox and the eight tailed wolf his life had become better. His relationship with his brother and sister had improved as well.

Naruto and Kanemoto, the two people the boy could consider calling a friend. Kanemoto was the vessel of the seven tailed white wolf Hayashi and the ambassador from The Land of Sound. He often spent most of his time here in Suna working on relationships between the two countries.

Gaara looked out to the desert of his home, he had been chosen to replace his father by the council much to his surprise. Many had thought him unfit so he had had to deal with that problem. But for now everything was peaceful. He closed his eyes and you could see that his eyelids weren't as dark as they once was as he had been granted the ability to sleep without being overtaken by Shukaku three years ago in the first meeting he had with Kanemoto who's demon overpowered his. He was able to sleep but he only slept about three hours least Shukaku about to control him again.

He heard footsteps and saw approaching him was a man wearing worn grey clothing. He had a hood on his outfit but it was down revealing his wolf like ears that he possessed that gave his status away to others. He joined him and the two looked out into the distant.

No words were spoken between them as none was needed as Gaara and Kanemoto looked out into the distance.

The next day Naruto was in a meeting with the rest of The Sound Four.

"Reports from Ame have said that nothing has been coming out of there. The leader has been quiet for quite some time." He said and he looked at them all as he glanced up from the map of the land. "Also, our allies in Suna have been negotiating with Kanemoto over the discuss of trade and profit. Sand has been our ally for quite some time and it would be to both our benefits for it to continue." He said to Tayuya, Dosu, and Kidomaru.

"Stone has also quickly moved to please Orochimaru-sama after he had Kimimaro make an example of those bastards a couple days ago. Apparently the dumbasses fear retribution from him. Wise move on their part." Tayuya said the redhead with a smirk.

Naruto looked at his close friend and nodded. "The leaf resistance has been quiet for some time. The only last uprising was of Hideyoshi and we put that down quickly enough. But I willing to bet that they are planning something. Today Tayuya and I are heading to a fishing village in our territory to check up on it. I'm going to be taking some of Tsunade's group as backup as well just in case."

"Heh that's surprising, I figured you two would just go by yourself and have yourself a holiday." Kidomaru said with a chuckle.

Tayuya glared hard at him while Naruto only smirked. It was known that the two where close in Sound although Tayuya was often quick to shut anyone up who spoke about it. Naruto himself didn't mind their whispers. He knew the truth between him and the flute player and that was all that mattered to him.

Later that day he and Tayuya, along with Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, and Hinata Hyuga to accompany them left Otogakure and went to the small fishing village of Saki that was in Oto's territory. After meeting with and discussing things over with the man who Orochimaru had appointed to rule the village they prepared to head back.

Stopping to take a break the group was eating from their rations they brought with them.

Naruto seated next to Tayuya bit down into a rice ball and munched on it. He looked over at the others who was a member of the woman's group that she was making to be a highly trained force. Naruto, busy with his duties as a Jonin and The Leader of The Sound Four never bothered to join it. From what he knew Tsunade, The Legendary Slug Sannin was believed to be the weakest of the three but by no means a weakling as she was an expert medic. Having captured her three years ago in no small part to him losing control of Kyuubi for a moment she had told his master that she wanted to create an expert group of ninjas and scouts. Many had joined such as Zaku and Kin and she had been working with them for the past three years.

He glanced over at the shy Hyuga. Hinata had come over to Sound three years ago when her father removed her from the Clan name and named his younger daughter as his heir. The girl was distraught with this and unable to take any more of it, meet Kimimaro and asked him to let her join Sound as she had wanted to get stronger. The Kaguya had taken her to Oto and she had been made a Sound Nin. Naruto could sympathize with her unlike his relationship with Sasuke as no one had ever given her a chance and she wished to no longer be a weakling. The girl's blue hair had grown longer down to her back and she weared black and purple clothing. Kimimaro, who she had gotten close with, had been training her and working to make her stronger although she still at times had a trouble with stuttering and her self esteem issues as well. But she had been given a powerful weapon by Kabuto which she only needed to open her mouth to use.

As he looked around the group he suddenly for a moment felt a surge of chakra nearby, His eyes widened a bit as that was not of someone he knew. Sensing that there might be a potential threat nearby he finished his rice ball and stood up.

"I think I've had enough, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." He said to the others and he started to walk away.

As he took his walk he headed in the direction of where he had felt the chakra was coming from. He could sense that it was close as after five minutes he felt another burst of chakra and it was closer.

Someone was nearby…and they were attempting to keep hidden. Unfortunately for them they seemed to be expanding too much energy doing so. A ninja does not waste energy in his attempt to stay out of sight. He remains solitary, using as little energy as necessary so that no one would notice him.

He could sense their presence but he decided to keep it ignorant, better to hide under a mask of ignorance than to show that you knew they was there. That way if they attempted something they wouldn't know that you knew about them. For a brief moment he could've sworn he heard the sound of a foot pressing against the ground. Someone was indeed close and they were trying to remain hidden. Sadly for them they did not know that his ears after years of training with chakra can pick up even the slightest sound.

He reached towards his pocket and pulled out a kunai. Keeping it hidden he continued walking pretending that he did not know that they was there. He felt another burst of chakra and knew his target was thinking about attacking him. Reaching towards his other pocket he got an explosive tag out and quickly lighted it and stabbed the kunai through it. He would have a few seconds before it blew up, that was all the time he needed.

He heard another sound of a foot hitting the ground and he turned and with great reflexes threw the kunai at a tree twenty feet away. The explosive tag blew up when it reached the tree and damaged it.

Revealing someone who was hiding behind the tree.

Naruto glanced at her. She had pink hair that went to her neck, she weared a red short and black shorts and a white medic skirt. She had black gloves on and on her head was a headband with the symbol of the leaf on it. A bag of items was attached to her waist filled with supplies. She glared at him with her emerald green eyes.

"You have gotten better," Naruto said casually to her. "But you need to work on your chakra control Sakura. If you did I might not have sensed you until you got closer."

Sakura Haruno scowled at him and didn't say a word to him.

"So you have nothing to say to me? I suppose not, I'm suppose you're just like the rest of the leaf trash, just think of me as some mindless monster that serves Orochimaru and licks his boots." He said and folded his arms.

"Shut up." She said to him. "I hate you Naruto, I hate all that you have done. It's cause of you that Konoha is in ruins."

"The bastards deserved their destruction for their high and mighty views they had. Maybe if they weren't self serving imbeciles Karma wouldn't have bitten them in the ass like it did."

"How dare you speak of Karma?" Sakura shouted of him. "Do you have any idea of the things you've done. Do you care whatsoever of the lives you have ruined?"

"The things I have done where to the benefit of my lord and my village. As for the people I've dealt with, they had it coming. I don't kill for the sake of killing Cherry Blossom. Only those that deserve it or who piss me off."

"Yeah right." Sakura said in disgust.

"Where's your team? It's a bit dangerous to be out here by yourself in these woods in our territory." He asked her.

"My friends are busy. I'm not going to tell you with what."

"I could care less what they are doing." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Unless it affects me or my village." He said as had his arms folded. He saw the girl glaring hard at him. "Can you do anything besides glare? All that frowning leads to wrinkles. Let me guess you want to know where Sasuke is?"

Sakura looked at him a bit surprised. "How did you-"

"I remember your unhealthy obsession with him, though you don't have it as bad as some of the girls in Sound like Karin, she makes you seem normal with her desire for the Uchiha."

"Konoha and I are going to take him back one day."

"Believe me if it would get him out of my sight I would gladly let you have him." Naruto muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear. "The Uchiha is beyond saving you know that? This 'love' you have for him is a fool's quest. Have you forgotten what he did to you? He left you laying on the ground back in Konoha. He doesn't care for you and personally I think you need to realize this."

"Shut up!" She snapped loudly at him. "I will save Sasuke and stop him from what he is doing. And I will stop you and your master's plans! You will pay for all you have done." She said and got into a fighting stance as the medic nin had been trained by Shizune and had gotten stronger over the years.

"I don't want to fight you Sakura." Naruto said as he was in no mood for this. "Leave now and head back to Konoha. I'm not in the mood to hurt anyone."

"Where is Sasuke!" She shouted and charged and threw a punch at him. Her speed surprised him and had he not been on guard might have been hit by her. He avoided the attack and leapt over her.

"Don't do this girl," He said a warning tone in his voice no longer speaking casually. "You won't like where this will lead you."

"Where is HE!!" She shouted again and threw another punch. The punch missed but hit a tree and to Naruto's surprise she put cracks into it and pieces of tree fell off.

"So you have mastered using Chakra to power your attacks. You have gotten quite strong these past years." He said as he looked at her. "But it won't be enough. You are outmatched here."

Sakura scowled at him. She charged him again and he avoided her attack and he grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. She let out a yelp of pain at his action and he shoved her away.

"I disabled your wrist; don't make me disable your ability to breath." He warned her. Suddenly she reached towards her wrist with her other hand and green chakra went into it. After a few seconds the glow stopped and she shook her wrist to get some motion into it and he could see it was all better.

"Healing chakra, so you have become a medic. Not bad, I must admit I am impressed. But it won't be enough." He said.

"Shut up and fight!" She shouted again and charged him and she avoided his attacks. He had to admit she had gotten stronger, which surprised him as when he first saw her, his opinion was of her being a useless weakling who would never admit to anything.

Sakura threw punches and kicks at him but Naruto managed to evade the attacks expertly. She reached towards her bag and threw a kunai at him. Naruto caught it and could tell it was poisoned that would have done some damage to her. He did not strike back except for a few minor blows which seemed to infuriate her and drive her on.

"You should know that a ninja does not act in anger." He said as he blocked her punches. "If a person loses control of his emotions he loses the fight." He said to her. She scowled at him and tried to push him back but he was overpowering her. He then sidestepped her and she rushed past him and he hit in the back of the head. More to insult her than to hurt her.

Sakura threw a punch at him and Naruto caught the punch and went to hit her. He then saw her smirk and a cloud of smoke appeared and she was replaced with a log. Suddenly she appeared and catching him off guard hit him directly in the face. The blow made him stagger back but did not make him lose his balance or far. He reached towards his face as that one was a serious blow. His jaw hurt from that one. Perhaps he had underestimated her too much.

"Not bad," He said and to her surprise smiled. "One blow out of eighty isn't too bad I guess. You have potential Blossom; I can tell you that now. But you won't amount to anything in your quest to rescue the fool." He then suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. She turned around and he delivered an open palm thrust to her face. The blow stung her cheek and she fell back as it had hurt. "A fool's quest will only end in failure. Remember those words, cause nothing you can do will save Sasuke from the path he is going down. I suspect that one day he and I will fight, that's the way it appears to be going."

Sakura scowled and charged him again. Naruto disappeared before her eyes and reappeared behind her and grabbed her by the back of her neck and applied pressure.

The girl suddenly went as limb as a string less puppet and fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto looked at her as she was out cold. He should just leave her here he thought to himself as she was no threat to him. As he stared at her he remembered her healing skills. Sound could use a good medic as there wasn't many expert medic nins except for Kabuto. A medic would be of good use. Plus, they might be able to find out information about the Leaf resistance out of her. Although a part of him was against it, he decided that she might be of value afterall. What was the old saying? Why bother killing your enemy when you can convert them to your side? The girl could be of some use to him and his village.

"You have potential Sakura and a medic is needed in Sound." He said as he bound her arms and legs the unconscious girl unaware of what was happening. "You just maybe of use to Otogakure after all." He then picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder

Carrying the unconscious girl he started to head back to the others with the girl in tow.

A/N: And this chapter is done, I hope you liked it. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. After capturing Sakura previously, Naruto now turns his attention and focus on a boy who has a connection with The Three Tailed Turtle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A boy thrusted his arms that had holes in them in a forward motion and fired from them a burst of Air at his adversary who moved out of the way. Zaku Abumi glared at Kiba Inuzuka who had his large dog Akamaru with him as he avoided his attacks.

"So, it appears we have a dog in our territory." He said with a sneer looking at the two. "And a mutt as well." He said turning his attention to Kiba.

Kiba growled at him and his companion growled also. "You'll pay for that insult you Oto trash." He said warningly.

Zaku scoffed at him. "Don't bet on it you piece of Leaf scum. You think that after three years of hiding by now you maggots would realize that you can't beat us."

Battle was at hand. While Naruto had had his meeting with Sakura Haruno his teammates had discovered the members of The Leaf Resistance and had done battle with them as they where enemies. Kiba, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Ino Yamanaka along with the Jonin Hatake Kakashi.

Kin Tsuchi threw senbon at a blonde haired girl wearing purple. Ino Yamanaka dodged it and the two girls glared hard at one another hatred clear in each girl's eyes.

"The leaf must take anyone with a pulse these days. I'm surprised you're still alive." Kin said with a sneer of disgust on her face.

Ino scowled at her. "I'll defeat you this time. I'm not the same weakling I was before."

"You're right you pitiful excuse for a kunoichi, you're even more pathetic than the last time I saw you!" Kin said as she hated those who would disgrace the name of kunoichi by wearing makeup and caring more about their looks than improving their skills.

Rock Lee got into a fighting stance but stopped when he saw his opponent. The girl got herself into a fighting stance which was of The Hyuga style. Lee brought his arms down to his side and sighed.

"Hinata please don't make me fight you!" He said in a pleading tone of voice. "My heart and my youthful spirit would break if I had to fight a former ninja of Konoha. I can't bring myself to lay a finger on you cause if I did you would shatter and so would my spirit!"

Hinata frowned at him as she stared at the bushy browed boy. "L-Lee I am your e-enemy now. You know why I left the leaf, my f-father removed me from the c-clan. S-Sound and K-Kimimaro-kun gave me a chance."

Lee shook his head. "Hinata please don't do this, come back with us to the resistance. I don't wish to fight you!"

Hinata's frown deepened at that. "If you w-will not fight m-me then defend yourself!" She shouted and then suddenly opened her mouth and let loose a powerful scream at him which surprised him and he clutched at his ears. That was the weapon that Kabuto gave her via surgery three years ago, that she used to power up her voice which was an unusual weapon for the usually meek girl but she had learned to use it effectively by training with it.

She screamed again and let out another powerful one and Lee covered his ears trying to protect his eardrums.

Tayuya having summoned her Doki had them attack the weapon's specialist TenTen who avoided their attacks.

"Damn it all. Where's Naruto at? Perfect time for the baka to disappear." She muttered under her breath. Having discovered the members of the Leaf Resistance she had taken charge but was wondering where he was.

Kakashi glanced around as he had not yet participated in the fight as so far they were holding their own. Where had Sakura disappeared too? The pink haired girl had been with them during their scouting mission but now she was gone.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone nearby and a burst of chakra.

He dodged at the last split second as a chakram whirled past him and would have split him in half had he not been on guard and moved. He saw the bladed ring spin around and then come back at him again but he dodged it easily this time. He watched it and saw that someone had caught it.

The blond haired boy caught it and held it casually. Kakashi's eye widened when he saw who he had hoisted over his shoulder.

"Sakura!" He shouted and Naruto smirked at him.

"You should keep a better eye on your students copy nin, you might lose them if you're not careful. The blossom has gotten stronger but still I defeated her easily."

"Put her down right now!" Kakashi said as he glared at the son of his sensei. Part of him was hurting to see his beloved sensei's son like this.

Naruto smirked again. "I don't think so. Sakura is a medic and Oto is in need of a medic at the moment. She is coming with us." He said to him.

Kakashi charged him and Naruto leapt out of the way holding the girl tightly. "You should accept Orochimaru-sama's rule copy nin. It's better than this foolishness you are doing." Kakashi scowled at him under his mask. He went to reveal his Sharingan eye but Naruto brought Sakura forward holding the unconscious girl in front of him. "Don't even think about trying your Chidori or Raikiri move. You can't hit me without risking the life of your student." He said with a sly smile as the advantage was his.

Kakashi snarled at him. "Coward,"

"No, I'm actually using my brain." He responded. He then threw Sakura over his shoulder again and teleported a distance away. Kakashi saw him reappear a distance away next to Tayuya. Kakashi knew that was the Hirashin jutsu The Yondaime had and he wondered how he had it as well as The Rasengan.

"Naruto! It's about damn time you showed up! What are you doing with that bitch?" Tayuya asked him.

"She'll be of use to us and Oto." Naruto explained to her. He called out for the others and they stopped their fighting and joined up with him.

Ino saw what was happening. "Sakura!" She called out to her best friend and former rival but was held back by Kiba and Lee as there was nothing they could do without endangering the pink haired girl.

"It's time we go," Naruto said to the others and he turned his attention to the resistance members. "You have been thorns in our sides for quite some time. Annoyances like mosquitoes buzzing around in our ears. Our lord has more important things to do than waste time with you, but if you keep this up we will find you and wipe every last one of you out." He said as a warning to them. The group then disappeared in a flash taking their captive with them.

Kakashi dropped to his knees and punched the ground in anger. "Damn it…" He muttered. He had lost his one remaining student. He had failed once again…

At Otogakure…

"The power of the Three tailed Giant turtle. With that beast under my control my power and ambition to rule the land shall grow even stronger." Orochimaru said in his chambers to Kabuto Yakushi. On his desk was a scroll revealing a picture of a giant turtle like beast.

The head medic nodded in understanding at him. "The beast currently is said to reside in a lake for now. It has no vessel so it is little more than a wild animal, it can barely think straight and reacts only on instincts."

"KuKuKu…True how I would love to use the beast to crush my enemies in the land. There is a way to control it, is the boy still well?" He asked him referring to a project they had going on.

Kabuto nodded. "His health is fine, he reacts surprisingly well to the experiments. I have Guren looking over him for the moment at one of our bases. But I think I'll have some backup sent there just in case."

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I can't risk losing the boy, he is vital to me as if I can use him to gain control of The Three Tailed Turtle I would be able to conquer places such as Water country and Mist with ease! The former Mizukage was the container for him but he is now dead and Mist has weakened over the years. I seek to expand my empire." He said a cruel look in his eyes.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the door being opened and they both turned their heads and saw Naruto step into the room carrying over his shoulder a Pink haired kunoichi. "I have returned from my journey to the village of Saki and have captured a member of the Leaf resistance, Sakura Haruno." He said and then laid her on the floor.

"Hmph, my former teammate during my time in Konoha." Kabuto said with a smirk. "Sasuke should be interested in this delicate cherry blossom being here."

Orochimaru looked at the scene with dull interest. "She has no value to us. Eliminate her at once Naruto." He said not giving her a second glance.

"Orochimaru-sama let me explain if you will let me, this girl has potential. She is skilled in medic and we are in need of a medic. She could be of value to Oto." Naruto explained. "Kabuto is the only one here that is skilled in medical jutsu. We do need another one. If we can get her to serve you she'll be a great asset to Sound. She may also have info on the resistance."

Orochimaru looked back at the blonde vessel. "Hmmm, she may be of use after all. Very well, go place her in a cell in the prison. A medical nin is something I need since none of the ninjas I have are skilled in Medical jutsu aside from Kabuto."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said and then picked the girl up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

As he was making his way to take her to the dungeon that was in the building he was passed by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto paid him no mind but Sasuke stopped and turned around a bit of confusion on his face at the fact that Naruto was carrying the stricken girl he left laying three years ago back in Konoha.

Naruto entered the area where prisoners were housed. When he entered he saw two Oto shinobi escorting a prisoner to the door. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he recognized him instantly.

"Heh, well if it isn't Orochimaru's pet fox. How you doing Uzumaki? Who's the girl? She's pretty cute." Rinji that was the prisoner's name said with a grin as he stopped before him. Naruto knew who he was and didn't think too highly of him.

Formerly a missing nin, Rinji had been employed by Orochimaru for the past couple of years as a spy. Although he didn't look like it he was skilled. He was being escorted it looked like to one of the other bases that Orochimaru had in Otogakure as he was skilled in deceit and lying.

In Naruto's eyes he wasn't a ninja, just some hired mercenary. Nearly everything he said could count be counted as a lie as very few people knew if he was telling the truth or not. Naruto wondered if Rinji was even his real name. Although he claimed that he only worked so he could get his sick sister healed Naruto doubted if she even existed. He specialized with bats and could use them to aid himself in battle. He would go to a village appearing as a citizen and appear harmless and friendly but then when the time was right he would reveal his true colors. He would often mingle in with other prisoners and the crowd as very few people doubted him.

"She's not to be harmed or touched Rinji, so don't even think about it." Naruto said to him a warning tone in his voice.

Rinji merely shrugged. "Hey that's alright with me. I know to keep my hands to myself. Let's go boys." He said to his guards as he was lead out of the dungeon being taken elsewhere.

Naruto carried the girl to a special cell that was empty. Most cells housed many people but he knew that in her state she would be easy pickings for them as he could sense their eyes on him. Opening the door he walked into it and laid her down on the cot it had. After exiting the room and locking the door to make sure she couldn't escape he went to the man in charge of the place.

"The girl is not to be touched in any manner. She could be of use to Sound. Feed her and let me know when she's awakened and able to talk." Naruto ordered him and the man bowed to the Jonin who left the dungeon.

Later that day the blond haired boy was lying on the outskirts of Oto staring up at the clouds. Resting next to him was none other than Tayuya. The redhead let out a sigh of content as he lazily stroked her back. It was one of the few times where they could relax and be in civilian clothes. He was wearing a black and grey outfit while she weared a red shirt and black shorts.

Tayuya turned her head to face him. A smile was on the flute player's face as he stroked her back. She reached over and ran her fingers across his whisker scars. Naruto closed her eyes as she massaged his face enjoying what she was doing. He loved the way her delicate fingers traced over his face.

A pair of moist lips he then felt on his face and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Tayuya kissing him on the cheek. The girl's kisses where soft and gentle, a stark contrast to her mannerisms and battle techniques. The girl kissed him again and pressed herself against him. Naruto took her free hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Naruto stroked her hair as the two stared at one another.

Their lips meet and the two hungrily kissed one another. Naruto pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around the girl. A moan escaped Tayuya's mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips. Each moment of their lips connecting with the other's skin sent chills down their spines.

Intense, tingling chills…

Naruto went to her neck and placed a series of kisses onto her. Inhaling her scent he continued his attack on her neck placing gentle bites and nibbles there. The girl arched her neck giving him more access to it which he gladly did so.

Tayuya ran her fingers through his blond hair and nibbled on his ear. She smiled as she felt his hands resting comfortable on her waist. She then suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes got on top of him and rested her hands on his chest. She was seated on top of him her bottom resting on his stomach. Naruto looked up at her as the sun was behind her bathing her body.

She leaned down and kissed him, the feeling was wonderful to the two young ninjas. Their lips and tongue meshed against each others as they kissed. The two the girl on top of the boy exchanged passionate fiery kisses.

Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure as she kissed him. He leaned up and kissed her face as he buried his head in her long red hair. Tayuya smiled as he did as he cupped her face and kissed her.

After several minutes of their lips tracing each other's Tayuya's hand started to reach towards his shirt and started to lift it up. Naruto sensing this stopped her.

"That's enough," He said to her who had a look of surprise in her eyes. "We've gone on far enough Tayuya-chan. We're not ready to go that far." He said as he knew her intentions. He himself had dreamed of them going to the next step but it wasn't the time yet for them to go that far.

Tayuya looked at him with understanding and nodded her head. She lowered his shirt and rested her head against his shoulder as the two laid together.

Two days later at one of Orochimaru's bases in Oto.

The spy known as Rinji looked outside of the cell he was in. The prison here was pretty crowded and he smirked when he saw his four inmates. Two of them where playing a game of cards with a deck he had smuggled in while one offered advice. The last one was seated in the back of the cell an expressionless look on his face.

Rinji heard footsteps and saw a woman wearing a green kimono that went down to her knees and a purple bow around her waist that was worn by Orochimaru's elite ninjas. He smiled and threw a wink at her as she walked by and she scoffed at him in disgust.

"Blast it Kigiri make your move already." A voce said and he turned his head to his counterparts in the cell. One was wearing a black cloak and dark shades to cover his eyes. The second wore a type of gas mask to cover his face. The third despite slender and feminine appearances was a male. The last and largest of the group wore simple clothing. All four of them had been experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto. Each one having a unique style.

"Way bother rushing to play Kiho?" The masked man said. "You should learn to relax and take your time." Kigiri said as he looked at his hand.

"Hey guys, mind if I but in?" Rinji asked and walked over to them and kneeled beside them. "This place seems to be getting pretty crowded."

"So?" Kiho asked not looking up.

"So what I mean is that eventually they will decide to get rid of some expendable fodder. If you know what I mean." He said calmly and slid a thumb under his throat referring to what he meant.

The three looked up at him now paying attention. The big one at the end wasn't listening.

"You think they will exterminate some of us." Nurari asked a look of concern on his strange features.

Rinji smirked. "A little bat told me that they are planning on having a battle royal of sorts soon with only five survivors to clear up space. Going into it alone individual we wouldn't stand a chance against all these guys. But working together we have a match better shot at living."

The three looked at each other and then back at him. "Are you proposing an alliance?" Kigiri asked him.

His smirk grew. "If only for the time being. Listen I don't plan on dying anytime soon but there is strength in numbers. We have a better chance of living if we work together."

"I'm in," Kiho said. "I have not any intentions of dying. That would be going bon in my eyes."

"I'm in as well." Nurari said and Kigiri nodded as well agreeing with them.

"Excellent, Hey big guy!" He said calling out to the one known as Gozu. "Are you with us? Do you want to join up with us?" He asked him. Gozu didn't respond as he was still motionless. Rinji shrugged. "Oh well, it's your loss. Us four plan on living a little bit longer."

The woman who had earlier walked past them went outside the base and saw the boy she was looking for. He was at his usual spot working looking over flowers in the woods. The boy had brown hair and a smile on his face as he looked over the camellias he tended too. Watching the boy the kunoichi who was in charge known as Guren allowed a small smile as she watched him work.

The boy, going by the name of Yukimaru, was an innocent twelve year old. He was little threat to anyone, let alone a dangerous fighter like Guren. He rarely raised his voice and was usually quiet and gentle. He worked on the flowers oblivious to her nearby.

Suddenly she sensed a presence nearby and she turned and fired shurikens made of crystals at her assailant. The medic nin dodged the attacks and glared at her.

"Must you do this every time we meet?" Kabuto asked her bitterly.

"Until I manage to lay a hit on you." She responded with a sneer. "Two hundred times I've aimed my attacks at you."

"And two hundred times you missed." He said not missing a beat. "Bring the boy to me. I have something I want to work with him."

"Whatever, Yukimaru!" She shouted and got the boy's attention. "Come here this instant!" She ordered and the boy a smile on his face quickly walked towards them.

"Hi, Kabuto-san." He said politely bowing to the medic who smirked at him.

"How are you today Yukimaru? I hope you're ready we have work to do today. Now come along." He said to him and Yukimaru followed him.

Guren watched them go a scowl on her face as she disliked the medic nin.

Later on, Kabuto was well pleased with the results that he had gotten. Yukimaru was seated on a large rock beside him the boy worn out from what had happened.

Kabuto screwed the tablet of the bottle of pills he had the boy take. "You did an excellent job today Yukimaru. I'm pleased with your progress."

"Those pills take a lot out of me and my chakra. It almost seems like they force my chakra to come out." The boy said to him.

Kabuto nodded. "It's just a side effect of the pills, I'm unable to do anything about that. Sorry that you have to go through it."

"Kabuto-san, when my chakra was being pushed out like that. I feel as if something is calling to me."

"Oh?" Kabuto asked him.

"Yeah, it's like I hear a voice in my head. And at times an image popped up and I saw something."

"What did it look like?"

Yukimaru thought about what he saw. "It looked like a giant turtle. It had only its left eye opened. It's one of the biggest animals I have ever seen. And every time I used those pills I could feel it getting closer. When I saw its opened eye, I saw a lot of things in it. Anger, Rage, and…Sadness. I could hear its roar in my head and at times it would let out a cry. He was underwater and when he got close to me he disappeared. Is that its home?" He said explaining what he saw to Kabuto.

Kabuto hid a knowing smile from the boy as he took notes as the experiment so far was a success. The boy's chakra which was being forcibly removed by the pills he took served as a beacon to what his master desired.

The Sanbi no Kyodaigame, The Three Tailed Turtle bijuu. These pills he had Yukimaru take would draw the beast to him. Yukimaru's chakra was very strange as only his chakra would work. All others had failed when they took the pills.

"I'm sure you may just be having an illusion Yukimaru." Kabuto said and patted the top of his head. "I'm sure the turtle may just be a figment of your imagination." He said to reassure him. Once he had developed stronger pills he would use the boy to fully summon the beast. "Now c'mon let's take you back to the base."

After taking the boy back he walked past Guren who scowled at him. He started to walk past her when he remembered his master's other order.

"Guren-kun." He said in a teasing voice which made her scowl. "Orochimaru-sama wants you to form a team soon. I suggest having a battle royal between all the prisoners with the five survivors becoming your team." He said to her with a smile.

A sadistic smile formed on her face. "Good, I'm in the mood for some entertainment. Hopefully those maggots in those cells will provide some decent action!"

Kabuto snickered at her and left the base.

Elsewhere, in a Lake swimming deep underneath the water was a giant creature. The beast resembled a giant turtle with a large crab like spiked shell and three shrimp like tails and a pair of front legs. It only had one of its eyes opened and the beast swam around the deep lake.

It had felt it again. He had felt the pull that he had felt on different occasions. Someone or something was drawing the beast. He could sense it. Due to a lack of Jinchuriki it wasn't very intelligent but it could sense that something was happening.

The turtle like Demon swam throughout the lake its one good eye seeing all. For now it would wait until it heard the call again.

And this time Kyodaigame planned on finding out who was calling it.

A/N: And this chapter is done. I'm doing the Three Tailed Beast Arc now. Next time Naruto meets Yukimaru. Also Tsunade has a discussion with The captive Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter of Revenge Of The Fox Shippuden. Naruto has a encounter with Yukimaru as he discovers the boy's connection to draw the Three Tailed Turtle. Also Tsunade has a meeting with Sakura as she tells the imprisoned girl what her plan is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"You have summoned me Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto Uzumaki asked as he kneeled before his master in his throne room. The Sound Jonin had his head lowered before him as his master was seated.

"I have a task for you boy," Orochimaru said in a hiss. "I want you to go to the base where Guren is in charge." He ordered him. "There, one of my…projects is coming along and I want to know how it is coming. The boy there, who goes by the name of Yukimura. I want you to go there and check on him. If the project works and he is successful I will gain much power."

Naruto nodded at him. "Oh, and take some of Tsunade's group with you to accompany you. It's about time they do something useful for once." He said to him.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said and with another bow left the room to do his task.

Orochimaru grinned evilly as his golden eyes gleamed with wicked intentions.

"Soon, The entire land shall be mine."

Elsewhere…

There was much fighting going on in a crowded arena as the cell mates fought each other to the death having been ordered to do so by the woman in charge.

"That's it! Fight! Fight to the death!" Guren shouted looking on overhead as she watched to see which of them would survive. She watched as a man got his neck snapped and then his killer run through from behind.

She had gathered them here, mostly those who had been experimented on and with no further use in Orochimaru's eyes, and told them they would fight until there was only five of them left. The ones that survived would be the winners.

The Kunoichi watched as the fights continued and the numbers where starting to dwindle down. It had been going on for the past hour the fighting had been and she watched to see who would be the victors.

As she watched she noticed that a group of four had joined forces and where working together in an attempt to stay alive.

She saw the ringleader, Rinji giving commands to the other three using tactics to work together and stay alive.

She doubted this alliance between them would last, she trusted Rinji as far as she could spit at him as he was only in it for himself and was a coward at heart as deception and treachery was his strong points. When the chips where down and it was time to show what he was capable of, he would stab you in the back and run off to put the blame on another person.

She despised cowards and those who would run off at the first sign of trouble rather than stand their ground.

As she watched she saw that it had come to an end and she gave the signal for it to stop.

Below, Rinji smiled as he looked at his three teammates that he had chosen as his plan had worked excellently. He had survived, survived the conflict and didn't have to dirty his hands any as he had stayed out of the fight mostly leaving the others to do the majority of the work.

Which was just how he liked it.

"Well done…" Guren said as she walked down the stairs and into the arena. She looked at the four that had survived and won. There was the gas mask wearing Kigiri, The feminine looking Nurari, and the shade wearing Kiho along with Rinji as well. "There was suppose to be five but I suppose four is good enough."

They heard a rumbling sound and they saw walking forward a giant tall figure of a man. His body was covered with blood some of it his own but most of it from those he had been forced to kill as he had fought alone. His body was solid and hard as he stepped forward and stood beside Rinji.

Guren looked at him a bit impressed. "Correction, there is five."

"So what did we win Guren-sama?" Rinji asked in a teasing voice which caused Kiho and Nurari to snicker. Kigiri also seemed amused as well but the big one was expressionless and didn't say a word.

Guren glared at him. "If I don't rip your tongue out before the hour is over, you five shall be a team and be working together." She turned her attention to the large one. "What is your name or are you unable to talk?"

The man stared at her and spoke quietly. "Gozu…" He responded and didn't say anything else.

"Strong silent type huh?" She said dryly putting her hands on her hips. "You five don't look like much but I'll make some use out of you, even if it's just as Fodder." She said to them. "You're all dismissed. I'll have some orders for you later. Get the hell out of here." She ordered them as she had enough of them for the day.

Leaving the arena she headed outside the base and looked and saw Yukimura, the boy was in his usual spot, picking and checking on the flowers. A smile was on his face as he looked at them.

A pang of guilt went through her heart at his past that was connected to hers. She had meet the boy before, back when his mother was still alive. She had been injured and the boy's mother had tended to her wounds and treated her.

She, she had killed his mother. It was under the orders of Orochimaru, she did not know who the woman was at the time but she did regret what she did and had taken care of the boy.

(Yukimaru, I will take care of you as your mother promised me to do.) She thought to herself and headed back inside.

At The Sound Prison Sakura Haruno sighed as she sat on the bed in the cell she was in. She had been here nearly three days. She hadn't been harmed or hurt or subject to any experiments. But she knew she wouldn't last long in here.

"I went and got myself captured, I blew it, I blew it for everyone." She said and tears where starting to form in her eyes. "I can't do anything, I'm still weak!" She chastised herself as despite training from Shizune she was still nothing but a whiny weakling in her eyes. "I've let everyone done, Kakashi, Ino, Jiriaya…Sasuke. I just worthless!"

Suddenly she heard the sound of her door being opened. She looked up and expected it to be the guard who brought her food.

What she saw instead was a blonde haired woman with amber eyes entering the cell. Sakura looked on in shock at the woman before her and knew who she was.

"So, you're that girl that was brought here." Tsunade said to her. "You must be sick, after all that you've been through."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked daring to speak.

Tsunade smiled a comforting smile at her. "I'm here to help child, I can get you out of here but it will take time for it to work. I can get you out of this cell as soon as tomorrow but you need to cooperate."

Sakura looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to join the group I'm forming. I as much as a prisoner as you are Sakura, That bastard Orochimaru has ordered me to create a squad of specially trained ninja to combat his enemies. I want you to be apart of that."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. Why would she want her to do that? Did she honestly believe she'll join Sound.

"Before you say anything know that the group is actually to help me oust him. Orochimaru thinks the group will destroy his enemies but I'm using them to destroy him. The Snake will be destroyed by his own men. I still have work to do but once the time is right I will stage a coup and with the aid of Jiriaya and others, overthrow Orochimaru and end this reign of his. I'll train you as I can tell that Shizune taught you what I taught her, but I can teach you more."

Sakura looked on and nodded getting what she was talking about. It was all apart of her plan. She wasn't a traitor like some had thought.

"Tsunade-sama, if I join. Can I save Sasuke?" She asked hesitantly. It was something she wanted to do. Ever since he left three years ago.

"…I don't know about that, Sasuke's gone pretty far. He may be beyond saving." Tsunade said as she had watched him. The Uchiha was possibly too far gone.

"I have too…I have to do something." Sakura said to her. "Please, let me join. I'll get stronger and I'll help out however I can." She pleaded with her.

Tsunade looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. She nodded knowing the girl could be useful.

"Alright, you'll have to wait till tomorrow for me to get you out of here. Once I explain to Orochimaru that you are joining Sound." She said with a amused smirk. "I'll come get you and we'll begin planning. Just wait for now."

Sakura nodded and Tsunade closed and exited the door. Sakura sat up on the bed and for the first time in many months real passion was in her eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha at the moment was currently meditating. The last Uchiha for the past three years had learned many things during his time in Sound. He did not call Orochimaru by the respective title he had nor anyone else.

"I feel that my time here is almost complete. Soon very soon I'll have everything I need to defeat him." He murmured to himself. He could sense it, his time here had taught him much and he believed that their was very little left that he could be taught.

"Orochimaru, I thank you for what you've done these past three years but soon I'm afraid I'll have to terminate our contract. For there is nothing else you or that lapdog Naruto can teach me. I'll use what you taught me to defeat Itachi for all that he's done and then finally have my revenge."

Three years had nearly passed by, in just a few short months he would leave this place never to return.

"I know you desire the land Orochimaru, but I'm afraid you might not live long enough to control it. The world isn't fit for you to rule over."

Heading on the road to the base leaping through the trees, Naruto Uzumaki looked over at his companions. They where Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Hinata Hyuga, Kimimaro Kaguya, and two other Sound nins that where apart of the group that Tsunade had formed.

The first was a sixteen year old female with short brown hair wearing a white and blue outfit named Nene. She carried a large pair of daggers strapped to her back. The kunoichi was friendly most of the time but she could be merciless in battle.

The second was a seventeen year old male ninja who weared a Sound Hitai-ate across his forehead and a traditional Oto Nin outfit except that his face wasn't covered and it was a different color and style. He was called Katsuie Anoki.

"The base isn't too far from here. We'll be able to detect the Jutsu put around it soon enough." He called out to them.

The group continued and they stopped a few miles later and looked at the large clearing in front of them. To the regular person, the place would just be a road that a person would travel by thinking nothing of it. To the trained Sound Shinobi, this was just a coverup.

Naruto focused his energy and slowly began breaking the Genjutsu that surrounded it. Gradually the base started to reveal itself and they saw it in front of them. A pair of stairs appeared leading down below.

"Let's find Guren and find out what's going on." He ordered and they went into the underground entrance.

The base was wide on the inside and being one of The Snake Sannin's many bases in the world which housed many of his projects.

As they made their way through they where surprised to see a group of five men standing in the hallway.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you again." Rinji said to him as Naruto didn't expect to see him here.

"What are you doing here Rinji?" Naruto asked him dislike in his voice.

"Heh, I'm a Team Captain now, with these four gentlemen behind me. We've passed a test Guren-sama put up and we're put together. I didn't expect to see any of you here."

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to see how one of his projects is going, get out of our way." Naruto ordered him.

"What, you don't want to spend any time chatting with your friend?" Rinji said and he looked hurt at Naruto's words.

"Either move or I'll force you out of the way." Naruto said warningly to him as he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hmph, suit yourself." Rinji said with a shrug and turned to the other four behind him. "C'mon guys, it looks like we're not wanted." The group of five left and Naruto shook his head.

Soon enough he saw the ninja in charge of the base. She had her back turned to him as they approached. Suddenly she stiffened and turning around threw multiple shuriken made of crystals at them.

Naruto dodged it easily while Zaku and Kin leapt to the side along with Nene and Katsuie. Kimimaro simply stood still and deflected all of them with one of his bone swords with Hinata watching behind him.

"Nice to see you too Guren." Naruto said dryly as the woman smirked doing her usual greeting.

"If you can't evade my attacks, I have no business with you. You should know that by know Naruto." The woman said to him.

"Orochimaru-sama has sent us here, we're here see Yukimura, and how the project that is on him is going and if we're getting any results." Naruto said to her and she frowned a bit.

"He's at his usual spot, tending to those camellias he loves so much." She said to him.

"W-What's going o-on?" Hinata asked Kimimaro

"Orochimaru has experimented on the boy, the boy has a unique ability and he believes that it will help Sound."

"Has h-he g-given him one of those s-seals?" She asked referring to the cursed seals.

"No, Yukimura doesn't have one." He responded to her. "The boy hasn't been harmed as his chakra is unique. From what I know, this plan if it succeeds will summon a beast of great power, power that will give us an advantage against our enemies." He explained to her as he knew of the boy and the plan but not the full details.

"I'll take you to see the boy in a while, for now there's some info I want to give you." Guren said talking to Naruto.

Up above on the surface, Yukimura looked over his flowers and smiled as he watched them grow. Tending to them was his hobby and he enjoyed their beauty.

"You sure do like those flowers huh kid?" A voice said and he lifted his head up and saw someone walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him not knowing what he wanted.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not causing any trouble." Rinji said to him with a smirk. "I just don't see the appeal of flowers. Why waste time working on something that's useless?"

"They maybe useless to you, but to other people they represent many things." The boy said to him.

"Heh, well I guess since I'm so busy looking after my sister I never had the time to stop and smell the roses." Rinji said to him. "Why bother wasting your time with them. These flowers will eventually wither and die and be ugly. Sure they look pretty now, but eventually they'll became nothing but a dry wither husk."

"Maybe so, but in their place, new Camellias will grow and bloom showing their beauty again. And when they die, new ones will appear again continuing the cycle." Yukimura said to him as he tended to them.

Rinji smirked at him. "You're an Idealistic kid, yet you can't do anything. After all you're like me, a orphan of war."

Yukimura winced at that and the boy's smile faded at his words.

"You see, I lost my Mom and Pop when I was about your age and I had to spend all my life protecting my sick sister. You're lucky that Guren adopted you the way she did after your mother was killed cause I'd hate to think what would happen to a nice kid like you."

Yukimura looked up at him not liking his words. Rinji smirked and left the place.

Yukimura looked back at the flowers and hesitantly went back to work on them.

Later that day, Naruto was talking with Guren about the plan.

"Yukimura reacts surprisingly well to the pills that Kabuto gives him, although he is worn out after doing so and tired, there is no other ill effects. If all goes according to plan it should work." Guren said to him as they where in a room talking with themselves.

"Hmmm, I've heard rumors of the boys' ability, but what is it you're trying to get?" Naruto asked her when a person entered the room.

"The Three Tailed Giant Turtle." Kabuto Yakushi answered entering the room. Naruto turned his head to look at him surprised to see him here.

"You're trying to get a Bijuu?" Naruto said in surprise as he didn't expect that.

Kabuto smirked at him. "Orochimaru-sama wants the power of the Three Tailed Beast under his control. The Demon as of know is known to be located in a lake far from here. Yukimura's unique ability is to draw the Giant Turtle towards him. No one else when they took the pills could withstood the effects of it. Yukimura can." Kabuto said to them explaining it.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to use Yukimura to draw the beast towards him, the pills forcefully cause Yukimura to release his chakra." He saw Guren scowling at that. "Don't worry, he won't be harmed. Sensing it the Beast will emerge trying to find the source of it. There will be our chance to capture it."

"And where exactly is the Lake he's currently at?" Naruto asked him.

"Far from here, we shall first head to The Village of Hot Water. Then we shall go to the lake."

"My team will assist you, Yukimura won't go just with you Kabuto. I'll going as well." Guren said crossing her arms.

"As you wish, we'll need all the help to capture it." Kabuto said to her.

"I'm going as well." Naruto said to them as well.

"I assure you we'll be fine-" Kabuto started to say when he got interrupted.

"You're going after a Bijuu, you'll going to need all the help you can get to capture it more than just a team of five prisoners. I'll take Kimimaro, Zaku, and Hinata with me. Kin and the rest will head back to Sound and report to Orochimaru-sama about what we're doing."

Kabuto slowly nodded.

"Very well then, we shall head there soon enough. If we are victorious in capturing the Beast and subdue it, we will gain a strong advantage over all the other villages. With this, we shall be one step closer to putting the land in Orochimaru's grasp forever."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. Naruto and the others attempt to capture The Three Tailed Turtle Beast. However it turns out to be more difficult than they thought it would.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The group of twelve made their way through the area towards their destination where their target was known to be located at. The group made their way looking to fulfill the goals of their master.

Naruto Uzumaki was in the lead along with Guren and Kabuto. It had been three days since the mission began. After a brief stop at the Hidden Village of Hot Water they where on their way. Their task being to take the boy Yukimaru to the hidden location The Three Tailed Giant Turtle resided at. There they would use his unique ability and draw it out and engage the beast and trap it. Once it had been done they would be able to use the Bijuu's power to aid Orochimaru in his goal of conquest of the world.

"Keep quiet…" He called back to Rinji and the others of Guren's team who where chattering nonchalantly about stuff that didn't concern him. Him, Kigiri, Nurari, and Kiho along with the silent member of the team Gozu where a part of the mission and he didn't think too highly of any of them. Especially Rinji who he didn't like. Having all been experimented on by Orochimaru they had come with them.

He looked over at Zaku, Kimimaro, and Hinata who was talking with the boy. He was glad they was here, somebody he could trust and rely on.

"How much further?" He asked Kabuto who told him soon. They would be at the target's location soon enough.

Guren looked at him and then back at Yukimaru who was keeping up with them. A part of her was deeply concerned for the boy and wondered how he would do. If something happened and he failed to draw it out, Orochimaru might kill the boy for his failure.

That was something she did not want to happen. Despite her loyalty to the Snake, she cared about the boy the way a mother wolf cares about her cub.

She scowled when she saw Rinji walk pass him and ruffle the boy's hair. Smirking he threw a wink her way which disgusted her.

"We're here…" Kabuto said drawing their attention. They looked and saw they had arrived at a lake.

"So where's the turtle?" Zaku asked scratching the back of his head as he couldn't see through the water.

"There's n-nothing down t-there." Hinata said as well having activated her Byakugan to peer into it.

"Patience, it's here." Kabuto said with a smile. "Yukimaru." He called out to the boy. "Come here, it's time for you to go." He said and the boy stepped forward.

Taking out a small bottle he emptied a pair of pills into his hand. "Alright, now take them." He ordered and Yukimaru put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them.

At first nothing happened for a few moments but then Yukimaru fell to one knee. Guren stepped forward to check on him but Kabuto mentioned for her not to do anything that might interfere.

"The pills drain him of his chakra forcefully extracting it and call out to the Three Tailed Turtle." He said explaining to them all. "Only Yukimaru's ability enables this to work. He maybe drained of his chakra and energy but he is in no real harm."

Naruto heard a splashing sound and turned his head and saw something start to appear. He reached towards the chakram he had and the others noticed it as well.

A beam of light surrounded the center of the lake and gradually something started to appear out of it.

"It's here…" Kabuto said with a smile as they watched on in awe.

A giant blue green skinned turtle, bigger than buildings most would call home started to emerge. The beast revealed itself and they saw it had a giant crab like shell on it as well as well as shrimp like legs.

"Magnificent…" Kimimaro said in a whisper as he and Hinata looked on in awe at it as the Bijuu was revealing itself. Rinji's team took a couple steps back except for Gozu as they did NOT expect they would encounter a Bijuu. One without a host and that seemed more like a wild animal.

The beast looked out with one red eye as the other one was closed with a scar on it. He opened its maw and let out a roar which could be heard for miles. The Turtle lifted one limb and smashed it down on the water spraying it everywhere.

"So how do we bring this beast down?" Zaku asked not yet making any moves.

"Everyone, don't make any sudden movements and provoke it." Naruto ordered to them as he could sense some of them where getting scared. "Wait for the right moment to attack. He's got a weak spot. It's his wounded eye." He said indicating the right one that was scarred with an injury. "Aim for it for your strongest attack when we get the chance." He said to them as he had been told by Kyuubi the Turtle's weak spot.

He looked over at Rinji's group and shook his head seeing that some of them where terrified at the prospect of facing such a monster. He should've just had the Sound Five come instead of them.

The Giant Turtle smashed another limb into the water getting impatient. Water landed near them.

Nurari lost his nerve and fired a water jutsu at it which it deflected easily with a limb.

"Idiot!" Naruto hissed at him. The Turtle roared and opening its mouth fired several large bubble shaped attacks at them.

"Move!" Kabuto called out and they leapt out of the way. They just missed it as the attacks left a deep crater in the ground.

Kigiri and Kiho fired their respective attacks Kigiri using a fire style Jutsu while Kiho fired from his wrist launcher at the beast but had little effect on it as it fired more at them.

"They don't stand a chance…" Rinji muttered to himself watching on with Kabuto.

Gozu ran across the water and threw a punch at his hand which grew and expanded at it. Despite all his strength, he could not penetrate the shell and he was batted aside as if he was a mosquito and landed on the ground.

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted in disbelief as Rinji's team had screwed things up. Doing hand symbols he fired several Sound Bullets at it and Zaku fired his Air Cutters as well at Maximum power aiming for its eye. The attacks did little damage to it as spikes blocked them and the beast snorted angrily and dived down underwater.

"Where's it at? What's it doing?" Nurari shouted panic in his voice.

A roar was heard as the Giant Turtle emerged from the water and sent a great tidal wave right at them.

"Yukimaru! Hang on!" Guren said grabbing him as the Wave came at them.

They where swept away by the sheer force of it sending them away.

The Three Tailed Giant Turtle let out a roar and dived back down underwater returning to its home.

At Otogakure…

Kin Tsuchi and the others who was sent back to the Hidden Sound Village had made it back.

"Alright, We'll report to Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade. Katsuie, Nene, inform him what Naruto and the others are doing. I'll tell Tsunade about the progress of our mission" She said to them as she left.

She made her way to the building were the trained force headquarters was at. This was the base of operations of the group as they where being trained to combat enemies and threats.

She entered the room where Tsunade should be at and saw to her surprise a pink haired girl in the middle of the room. She had her back to her and didn't know she was here but Kin recognized her.

"What the? What are you doing here?" She called out and Sakura Haruno turned and saw her. "You again? What are you doing in our headquarters?" She said as she had a low opinion of Sakura from past meetings.

"…I've deflected to Sound. I'm now a Sound Ninja." Sakura said and showed her the Hitai-ate she wore that had the Sound note on it. "I've decided it was better to serve Orochimaru-sama than oppose him and die." She said in a cover up to hide her and Tsunade's true intentions. She frowned at the girl as she didn't like her or the past comments she had made.

Kin smirked at her a bit surprised. "Well you may not look like much but I heard you was a medic. We need a medic as we don't have one in the group."

"That's why Tsunade brought me here." Sakura answered.

The door opened and Kin saw Tsunade enter the room. She kneeled in front of the Legendary Medic and quickly gave her report.

"Zaku, Kimimaro, and Hinata are with Naruto as he had them stay on as they went on the mission. Me and the rest went back here on his orders to report to both you and Orochimaru-sama." She said to her and the older woman nodded.

"Alright, I see you have just met our newest member Sakura Haruno. Kin I want you to take her and show her around Sound."

"Huh?" Sakura said a bit surprised and Kin looked surprised as well.

"You don't know anything about this place Sakura so it's important that you learn where everything is at. Kin will show you around and give you the tour. I hope you two can get along well enough." She said to them and they looked at one another.

"Well, I don't have a problem if she doesn't." Sakura said.

"I guess I can do it, I got nothing better to do at the moment." Kin said as well.

"Then it's settled." Tsunade said with a smile as she wanted Sakura to know her way around and possibly get Kin more loyal to her. "Kin show her around and the places and stores she can get stuff at." She said as she led them out the door. "If you both are going to be on this group, I hope you can become friends." She said and shut the door.

(Friends?) Kin thought in disbelief looking at her. (Why would I want to become friends with a fangirl of Sasuke. Karin's bad enough)

"Well, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked her.

(I don't really like her since she insulted me all the time previous times we've meet.) Sakura thought to herself. (But she is strong I'll give her that and with her teammates Tsunade told me are ones she wants to bring to her side when she attempts a coup. I guess I'll go along with this for a while. I could use a friend here.)

"I guess so," Kin answered. "I'll show you were everything's at. After that you should know where to go from now on." She said and the two left at an uneasy pace.

Elsewhere…

"Well that was a resounding failure…" Naruto said dryly shaking the water out of his hair in annoyance.

The group had been swept away by the tidal wave and had been knocked by the force of the Turtle's tidal wave. Their attempts to subdue it no thanks to Rinji's team losing their cool and provoking it had no effect. They where all soaked and drenched to the bone because of it. Other than that they where okay.

"It appears we need to rethink our plan." Kabuto said as well drying his glasses. Off to the side Guren was admonishing Rinji and the others at how they had caused the beast to react and spoiled their attempt to get it and endangering Yukimaru's life.

"Ya think?" Zaku Abumi said pulling a piece of weed out of his hair and throwing it down to the ground. Kabuto scowled at his words

"Let's get out of here." Kigiri said the gas mask wearing ninja to the others. "This is a suicide mission he sent us on. We can't beat that monster." He said and Nurari and Kiho nodded their agreement with him.

"Yeah, I ain't sticking my neck out to be some lunch for a damn giant turtle." Kiho said in anger.

Guren scowled and suddenly the three where covered head to toe in a crystal like substance trapping them and preventing them from moving.

"You will do as you're told!" She snapped angrily. "We're not leaving here as Orochimaru-sama does not accept cowardice or failure!" She said in a threatening tone as if she would kill them herself if they didn't obey.

"Enough of this." Kabuto said getting in front of her. "We've found a setback in our plan but there is a way we can capture and seal it." He said to them all. He mentioned for her to let them go and she slowly did removing the crystals she had trapped them in.

Rinji let out an amused laugh at the scene but none found any humor in the situation they where in.

"To defeat this beast we need to find a way to damage its right eye by the look of it. It protects it as it must be its weak spot. That's why your attacks did nothing to it." Kimimaro said standing next to Hinata and Yukimaru. "Doing so shall possibly critically damage and cripple it. After that, we can use your plan Kabuto."

"Who's going to be stupid enough to try and get close and hit it's eye?" Nurari asked dryly and he swatted at a fly that was nearby him and missed but drove it away.

"Our next plan must be thought out carefully." Kabuto said to them. "There's a place nearby where we can rest and prepare our next move. Once our next plan is complete, we will attempt again to capture the Kyodaigame."

"Alright then," Naruto said to them his arms folded across his chest. "Let's make our next plan then. Once we get it done we'll try again. And this time we'll capture him. I'll see to that myself that we do."

"Yukimaru are you okay? Are you up for doing it again?" Guren asked the boy.

"Yes…I'll be fine Guren-chan. Don't worry about me." He said to her and she nodded.

The group then left but as they went Naruto grabbed Rinji by the arm and made him face him.

"Don't even think about it Rinji." He said to him catching him off guard as they where behind the others.

"What's wrong man?" Rinji asked a smile on his face acting innocent.

"I've seen your past interactions with Yukimaru. I've seen you talking with him and talking about stuff he doesn't like. The boy's vital to this mission." He said in a warning tone. "You pride yourself on appearing friendly as many a person you befriended until you stabbed them in the back after they completely trusted you. I don't trust you Rinji not at all."

Rinji brought his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Hey man I don't want trouble, I am concerned about the kid too. Just as much as you and Guren-chan. Don't worry Nii-san." He said in a tone calling him brother and friend which angered Naruto.

"If you do anything, anything at all that threatens the boy or this mission. You're going to have to answer to me. And trust me, you better hope Guren gets a hold of you first before I do." He said and his eyes turned red for a brief moment.

Rinji smiled. "Hey don't worry Naruto, I got my sister to worry about. I don't have time to worry about screwing things up." He said and removed himself from Naruto's grasp and dusted his clothes off and went to join up with the others.

(He's not as dumb of a lapdog as a thought he was. Looks like I better watch myself around him)

Naruto followed after them as well.

The insect that Nurari had failed to swat at landed on the palm of a boy a distance from the Sound group. The shade wearing boy nodded his head in confirmation at it.

"It appears we were right about what was happening." Shino Aburame said to the Leaf Nins that was there with him.

"That Tidal Wave, it was from The Three Tailed Turtle." An ANBU named Yamato said as they had seen it.

"Orochimaru is trying to get it under his power as well?" Kakashi said. "We can't let that happen. If he does, then he would be unstoppable at sea."

Yamato nodded and looked at the others and back at Kakashi. "All of you this is utmost importance. We need to stop The Sound group. And to prevent anyone from getting their hands on the beast we have to seal it. Seal it in its own dimension, in that way no one would ever be able to use it."

The Leaf nins nodded in agreement as they knew what had to be done. They had to succeed in this.

Failure was not an option…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. Naruto and the other Sound Nins continue their mission to capture the Three Tailed Turtle Beast and use it in Orochimaru's conquest. However, unknown to them The Leaf Resistance is attempting to stop them and there is also threats on the inside as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking outside of the base that the group was using as a temporary headquarters while they planned their next move to capture the Three Tailed Jinchuurki. Him, Kabuto, Zaku Abumi, Kimimaro, Hinata Hyuga, and Guren and her team having been given the task to capture it with the use of Yukimaru. Their first attempt had ended in a disastrous failure and Naruto was going to make sure that it didn't happen again the next time they did it.

But he was also thinking of other things as well. There was the Leaf Resistance, lead by Jiriaya who from their hidden bases proved to be a hindrance to him and Otogakure. The time would come where he would have to deal with them himself as the past people Orochimaru had put in charge of destroying them had failed miserably including a battle a year ago they had lost to them that had severed a potential alliance between them and other countries. Naturally he was called upon by him afterwards to remind those who had screwed up…

That failure was not tolerated.

They weren't the only threats though, the other of the five great ninja villages, even their allies, where all watching, ready to step in at any time Sound showed a sign of weakness as currently they where the strongest but Naruto knew that in the world they lived in, it took only a moment for the haughty to have their throat slit and their bodies pick pocketed in the mud by someone else.

Then there was Akatsuki, the organization that had been quiet for the past couple of years ever since he saw Sasuke's brother Itachi. The organization had desired him, and the other Vessels of the Tailed Beasts so they could conquer the world with their power. Naturally that made him a target.

Tsunade's task force she had created was to deal with them as she was training them to combat the threat from them and they did include a good number of fellow ninjas that where his friends. But he couldn't help but feel that she couldn't be trusted. She maybe swearing that it's focus was to destroy the Akatsuki but he knew her history. She was a Sannin, and perhaps more dangerous than his master and if not for her capture would've opposed them and joined the Leaf Resistance.

No matter, whatever problems, whatever dangers that stood in his and his master's path he would deal with them.

As he stood there his thoughts where turned to a certain redhead and he smiled. A shame she wasn't able to come here with him as he would've enjoyed Tayuya's company. The Flute player who was his closest friend and companion who he trusted and valued, even above Orochimaru-sama.

Once he got back he'd make it up to her, take her on a vacation, just the two of them, somewhere nice or something. They've earned it, both of them.

Suddenly a feeling of danger entered him and an explosion went off nearby.

"The hell?" He shouted snapping out of his thoughts and he a thick cloud of gas surrounded him. He covered his mouth thinking it was poison and looked around.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw in the distance several fireballs coming right at him.

"Shit!" He shouted and leapt in the nick of time as the fire hit the gas and it exploded and he narrowly got out of there, that would've incinerated him.

"Show yourself!" He called out snarling pulling out his crossbow when suddenly a ten foot wave of water was fired at him. Using his chakra he created a shield to protect himself as the water pounded down on him.

"Smoke Dragon!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw a dragon made of smoke appear and engulf him.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted losing his concentration as he was being suffocated by it and the water now no longer being stopped overwhelmed him.

The water stopped after taking him far away from the place he was at and he coughed up water as air filled his lungs. He looked around his surroundings and saw himself in a forest filled with large trees.

He smelled smoke and turned and saw that several of them had paper bombs on them about to go off.

"Shit!" He shouted as they exploded and the several trees fell. He ran avoiding the lumber and dodging and avoiding being crushed.

"Whoever did this will pay!" He said and his eyes flashed red in anger. He then heard another explosion and looked up and saw the largest tree in the area which had taken multiple bombs to do so timber and fall down.

He cursed in anger and crossed his arms in an attempt to defend himself as it fell down upon him as he disappeared from sight.

"See, what did I tell you? He'd be easy to kill." The leader of the group of four said looking on. "A fitting end for that arrogant lapdog."

The four sound nins looked on at the destroyed site and each one believed it to be the grave of the boy.

"Your plan actually worked Rinji, I can't believe he's dead." Nurari said the feminine nin to his side.

"There's one thing you should never do, and that's underestimate my plans." The green haired man said a bat on his shoulder feeding it. "With him out of the way, we work on our next move, getting Yukimaru." He stated as with him was Nurari, Kigiri, and Kiho.

"We get the boy, and Orochimaru-sama will have no choice but to give in to our demands right?" Kigiri said to him with Kiho at his side.

Rinji nodded. "With his lapdog dead he'll have no choice but to give into our demands, He'll make us Jonin and give us the power we deserve. We'll kill the others as well if they interfere, hell we can even ransom the boy to other countries telling them about his special ability to interact and control the Three Tailed Turtle."

"What about Guren? She protects the boy nearly all day." Nurari asked him.

"Leave her to me, she may appear dangerous but I can handle her. You get the boy while I'm doing that. And kill Gozu as well, I don't trust that big ox." He said as he had purposely left the silent member out of it believing he wouldn't cooperate with them.

He had played on the other three's fears, telling them that they'd just be used as fodder and sacrificed the next time they tried to get the Tailed Beast. Playing on their doubts and loyalty he had convinced them to go along with his plan and thus they had set off on the first part of it, eliminating Naruto Uzumaki whilst he was away from everyone else. Now the next part was to get the boy and use him as leverage over the others.

"Let's go," He mentioned and the four disappeared in a blur.

At the base Zaku Abumi looked at his opponent and then back to his hand. The rather brash Sound Ninja looked at his hand and at his opponent's face studying them both. His opponent's face didn't change one bit and a drop of sweat appeared on Zaku's forehead.

"I fold…" He muttered tossing his hand of cards down. "What did you have Gozu?"

The big man placed his cards on the table and Zaku face palmed in disbelief. "Never should've taught you how to play poker." He said as he could've beaten that hand easily if he didn't have such a good poker face.

He went to shuffle the deck when a blade came down on the table and cut them in half surprising him and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Enough games!" Guren snapped at both of them a crystal blade produced from her wrist. "Get your asses outside!" She ordered and walked away from the room

"Yes, Guren." Gozu said and got up from the table.

"Is she Tsunade's smaller chested niece or something?" Zaku grumbled under his breath so she wouldn't hear.

Guren walked over to the room the boy was staying at and opened it a crack and paused. She saw the boy at a table looking over a camellia that was in a crystal. She looked over him as that crystal was the one she had made for him. Having made it when he was sick and she had to look after him. Telling him that as long as she was alive it would never break and the flower would never wither and stay alive forever never losing its beauty.

She looked at the boy and a smile graced her lips.

"Yukimaru," She called out to him but with none of her usual malice or anger. The boy lifted his head and looking at her smiled and got up from the chair. "It's time for us to go."

The boy placed the crystal inside his outfit and walked towards her smiling. She lead him outside and much to her irritation saw that only half of the group was there.

"What the hell? Where the hell is everyone at?" She snapped at the four who was there. "Where's Naruto and Rinji and his lot?"

"I don't know, last I saw he was going for a walk and that was an hour ago." Zaku said rubbing the back of his head.

"K-Kabuto said he w-was g-going on up ahead." Hinata mentioned as well the long haired Hyuga standing next to Kimimaro. "Something a-about getting a b-better v-view of the area."

"Where the hell are those idiots!" Guren said with a growl. "Perfect time to go-"

"We're right here Guren-chan." A voice called out and she snapped her head the other way glaring as she saw Rinji and the others walking towards them. "Where's Naruto at? I figured he'd be here by now." He said with a grin and the others chuckled.

Kimimaro glared at them suspicion in his eyes as he noted they seemed too relaxed and unconcerned when before they had loudly protested the mission having to at blade point to go along with it. He subconsciously allowed a bone to form, ready to sprout at any given moment.

"Naruto will be back soon, he wouldn't miss something like this." Zaku said.

"Unless he decided to take a nap." Kigiri mentioned and Nurari cackled along with Kiho.

"Enough you three," Rinji said but was smirking as well. "He'll show up eventually, let's get done with this mission and head home."

Guren huffed in irritation as she glared at the group. "We'll meet up with Kabuto up ahead. All of you get moving!" She ordered and took the lead with Yukimaru walking with her.

"Hmmm, quite a bit of damage done to this place." The Jonin said with him an ANBU and a group of Five Leaf Nins as they surveyed the destruction.

"Whoever did this planned ahead, each one a carefully made attack." Yamato said to him and turned and looked at the ninjas. "If Sound gets a hold of that Three Tailed Beast, it'll be catastrophic to us and the rest of the Shinobi world."

"Agreed." Kakashi said to him. "We cannot let them capture the beast, we must either seal it or kill them. That may include Hinata as well." He said and looked at the two male ninja who nodded. "Let's hope it won't come to that." He said to Shino and Kiba.

"The boy, this Yukimaru appears to be the key." Shikamaru Nara said. "We get him, that'll halt their attempt. I can get him with my Kage Mane, the rest will have to be taken out. Once we get him, that will foil Orochimaru's attempts."

"That is correct, we cannot fail this mission." Kakashi said and his tone told the seriousness of the mission. "It would be disastrous to us, and other countries if Orochimaru got another Tailed Beast under his control. We cannot let that happen, Hmmm?" His head then turned and looked at a different area.

"What is it?" Yamato asked him.

"I thought I sensed something." Kakashi murmured in response. "Must've been my imagination."

"Let's go!" Yamato said and the Leaf Nins moved on knowing the importance of the mission.

An hour later the Sound Nin group was heading towards the lake where the Giant Turtle resided. Each one on guard as they made their way.

Gozu, the big man however noticed some of the looks Rinji and the others would give each other. As if communicating in a silent code. This confused the stoic man who wondered what they was planning.

The group soon came upon Kabuto who was waiting for them.

"Good to see you arrive, where's Naruto?" He asked his face shifting to a frown.

"He hasn't shown up. I don't know where he is. This isn't like him." Guren said with a shrug.

"Probably gone AWOL," Kigiri mentioned earning a chuckle from Rinji and a severe glare from the others.

"And he said he'd make sure we'd succeed." Kabuto muttered in disgust, this was unlike the Fox boy who was always there whenever he was required. "No matter, I'm sure it's a small matter. Yukimaru come here," He ordered and the boy stepped forward. "I've developed some new stronger pills for you. These will extract your chakra at a much greater rate and put more of a strain on your body. But nothing serious, this will bring the Turtle to us and enable you to control it better."

The boy nodded understanding. "Good, now then it's not too far from here. Let's go." Kabuto said and they continued.

As they continued and with no further sign of Naruto which worried Zaku not thinking he'd so something like this.

They came to a clearing soon and Kabuto ordered them to stop.

"Rinji," He said turning to face them. "Release one of your bats." He ordered.

"My bats?" Rinji said in a protesting sort of tune.

"Yes one of your pets, bring one here and have it fly across this area."

"I see no reason to do that."

"Do as I say," Kabuto ordered glaring at him who shrugged and produced supersonic waves.

A small bat appeared and flew across the area and it communicated with Rinji giving him info. There was one piece of info that intrigued him as well but he kept it hidden from the others.

"See there's nothing here, you made me waste chakra for nothing." He said after it flew away.

Kabuto glared at him and mentioned for the others to move on.

However, Zaku, Hinata, and Kimimaro didn't follow after.

"What are you doing? C'mon!" Guren snapped at them not understanding why they stopped all of a sudden.

"I…can't…move!" Zaku said as it felt as if something was holding him.

"Something's…got a hold of me!" Kimimaro shouted as he struggled.

"M-Me…too!" Hinata said as well.

"What in the world?" Guren said not understanding as unknown to her Rinji and the other three positioned themselves behind Yukimaru.

"Kage Mane," Kabuto said distastefully as he looked at their shadows and saw them being grabbed. "The Kekkai Genkai of the Nara clan…show yourselves Leaf Ninjas!" He shouted.

"Here I am!" A voice shouted and a green blur appeared and launched a kick at Kabuto who dodged it, the blur moving at great speed disappeared and headed up into the trees.

"So The Leaf has shown up," Guren said looking up at the trees and saw a group of Leaf ninjas.

"We will not let Orochimaru gain possession of the Three Tailed Turtle Bijuu." Kakashi said. "His reign of terror will not extend to the other countries of the Shinobi world."

"You fools! It is not your place to decide what he shall do!" Guren snarled at them. "His reign shall extend to the other villages and crush those who resist the same way we crushed Konoha it would be wise to accept his rule and hope to be blessed by him."

"Wake up and smell the bullshit!" Yamato snapped at her. "That, monster's blessing has killed thousands of people. You believe that horrible man is right? How could you be so foolish to follow such a person. The people he's killed and ruined, even young babies which he spares no remorse or care for, that is what you want to join?" He said getting furious at how she'd follow such a monstrosity.

"Kiba…Shino…" Hinata said looking up and seeing her former teammates. Kiba's face softened upon seeing her and so did Shino's even though it was hidden. With them was Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and TenTen.

"You are messing with forces beyond your ability to comprehend. The Three Tailed Turtle if unleashed will destroy everything in its path. It's an uncontrollable beast." Kakashi said to them.

"To you perhaps, we have found a way to subdue it." Kabuto said in response. "Once we have it we'll flush out the Leaf Resistance from their hideouts and then destroy you all once and for all."

"We won't let that happen!" Kiba shouted his anger getting the best of him.

"Enough of this!" Guren said bored with words. "Rinji! You and the others attack now!" She ordered.

"I don't think so…" Rinji's voice replied and her eyes narrowed not looking at him.

"Attack now or I'll kill you myself!

"You're in no position to tell us what to do. Unless you want this kid to die."

Guren turned around and her eyes widened. "Yukimaru!" She shouted as the young boy was being held in the air by Rinji and Kiho had his wrist launcher pointed at his head. "Put him down!"

Rinji smirked as he and the other three backed away. "I don't think so. See Guren-chan." He said mockingly as he held the fearful boy up. "We're done following you and Orochimaru's orders."

"Traitor!" Zaku shouted still unable to move.

"No, just an opportunist." Rinji corrected him. "There's no point in following some psychopath who will kill everything in his path and leave nothing for the rest of us."

"We're done following that freak!" Kigiri shouted.

"Tell him either he makes all four of us Jonin or he can kiss any hope of controlling the Kyodaigame goodbye." Rinji said and looked up at the Leaf nins who seemed surprised at this development. "I gotta hand it to you Leaf Ninjas, you made our job a lot easily trapping those three for us. If you want I can give you the boy so you can try using him to capture it, you could probably wipe out Oto with it and restore Konoha. But he won't come cheap."

"We would never use him like that. The Will of Fire goes against everything you say." Kakashi said disgust in his eye.

"Suit yourself. I'm sure there are other countries just drooling at the thought of using this tool to control a demon." He said referring to the terrified boy.

"Damn you!" Guren shouted unable to move as anything she did would endanger Yukimaru.

However unknown to her, Gozu made his move. The giant man dived down underneath the ground surprising them. The ground rumbled and shook and he shot out of the ground into the air.

"Multiple Mudshot Technique!" He shouted and fired a large amount of mud from his mouth at the four catching them off guard and they leapt out of the way. He fired another one at Nurari who blocked it with his Viscous Water Mass. Kiho fired at him with his wrist launcher and Gozu turned to Mud and they where stopped by him and his body returned to normal.

He threw a punch at Rinji and his arm grew and extended and Rinji narrowly dodged it. He threw another but Rinji put Yukimaru in front of him forcing Gozu to stop and withdraw his attack to prevent the boy from being harmed.

"Idiotic fool! What do you hope to accomplish?" Rinji snapped at him and produced a kunai aiming it at Yukimaru's throat threatening to kill him if he took another step.

"Unlike you I have loyalty, loyalty that cannot be bought by words or playing on fears like you try to do."

Rinji snarled and ordered him to be killed. However Gozu held his own against the three and Rinji was starting to get worried he'd win.

"Let's see how well your loyalty rewards you after this." He said and suddenly multiple bats appeared. They surrounded the large man and Rinji grinned and ordered them to produce multiple ultrasonic waves. The waves affected his mind and he clutched at his head in pain and was unable to defend himself as he was hit on all sides by Kiho, Kigiri, and Nurari.

His body was covered with bruises and blood as he was overwhelmed by their attacks.

"I would've taken you with me." Rinji said as Yukimaru looked on horrified what they was doing. "But you had to be loyal, look where it's gotten you, you stupid golem! Kill him…"

Kiho cackled and took aim at him. "Looks like you're going boom!" He said and fired a rocket. To his surprise Gozu withstood it and got to his feet and staggered towards him. He fired again and again at him but to his surprise Gozu kept coming at him.

Gozu in his last ounces of strength grabbed it and smashed the wrist launcher and Kiho's hand causing him to scream in pain. He then threw him into Kigiri and Nurari before collapsing on the ground as a pool of blood appeared beneath him from his many wounds.

"Idiot, that's two lapdogs killed this day." He said in disgust but then grinned. "Oh I forgot to mention, I killed Naruto as well." He said surprising them all at that. "That wretched fox deserved death, his nose stuck in the air and licking Orochimaru's sandals. He had a fitting grave, buried beneath a pile of rubble like the piece of trash he-"

BOOM! A pair of trees exploded and shattered sending bark everywhere and kicking up clouds of dust which blocked everyone's vision. Shikamaru had to let go of the three in order to cover himself up.

"What was that you was saying about me?" A voice said and Rinji's eyes widened in horror at that.

"It can't be, I killed you!" He shouted fear and terror raising in his voice as the dust settled and cleared and revealed one very, VERY, pissed of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You really think I was going to die from such treacherous tactics?" Naruto snarled at him his eyes a blood red. "Oh have I got a bone to pick with you four." He said to them who had fear in their eyes at what they saw. "Unfortunately for you I have a nifty trick called Hiraishin, a memento from my late father that teleports me away. I managed to slip away before I was crushed. Now I'm here for payback." He said as the killing intent every ninja, Leaf or Sound could feel coming from him.

Rinji suddenly turned and ran with Yukimaru in his arms retreating. His comrades where surprised to see him run and attempted to as well but was stopped when a red dome appeared trapping them. They turned and saw only Naruto in there with them as he had trapped them in there on purpose with just him.

Guren started to give chase as well but stopped when she saw Gozu was still alive.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him and he turned to face her.

"I know how much you care for him."

"What?"

"Yukimaru you care for as if he's your own son. I saw the pain in your face and decided to repay what I owe you, you saved my life before so I tried to save him." He said remembering how she gave him water. "He needs you, he believes his home is with you. Go to home and find yourselves a home." He said and closed his eyes and went silent.

Guren looked at the deceased man and nodded and gave chase after Rinji.

Rinji tossed Yukimaru to the ground as they was at the Lake. He pulled out from his pants a pair of pills he had secretly swiped from before. He forced the boy's mouth open and inserted them into it.

"Eat them!" He ordered and smacked him when he tried to spit them out. "Swallow them! Summon the damn turtle!" He said as his calm and laid back composure was gone now.

"Rinji!" Guren shouted and he turned and saw her and she leapt into the air. "Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!" A large lance made of crystal appeared and she attempted to impale him. He leapt out of the way and she made needles and threw them at him as well.

"Trust me, I will make you scream before I kill you!" She said with a snarl as she prepared to do battle with him.

A fist slammed into a face breaking his nose. An elbow slammed into a ribcage shattering a pair of ribs and causing the victim to cough out blood through his gasmask. A head butt smashed the other's person's face and shattered the glasses he wore.

The Leaf ninja and Sound Shinobi looked on in shock and horror at what was happening and the brutality they was witnessing. TenTen of them all could remember how he fought her in the Exams and made her collapse in terror.

Naruto was massacring Kiho, Nurari, and Kigiri, the three trapped and no match for him as his eyes shone red with murder as he relentlessly slaughtered them. Their attacks and jutsu had no effect on him as he outright ignored their pitiful attempts to fight back.

"Deal with the other traitor, I'll handle this." He said to Zaku, Hinata, and Kimimaro and they went and left the area.

"You thought you could get away with trying to kill me?" Naruto said as his fist slammed into Nurari's stomach going through the protective suit he wore and making him throw up blood. The blows and impacts of his fists against them cracked bones and flesh as he showed no mercy to any of them.

"He's stronger than I feared." Kakashi noted watching on. "He's too dangerous to fight right now, let's take care of the Bijuu while we have the chance." He said to the others and they quickly left leaving the scene.

Naruto snapped Kiho's neck and tossed the dead man aside and he looked down with disgust in his eyes at the whimpering Nurari. "Hell deserves cowards and traitors like you." He said and a ball of energy formed in his right hand. "Rasengan!" He shouted and threw it at him and Nurari screamed in terror as it engulfed him and knocked him out of the dome and smashed against a tree which shattered and it fell to the ground dead.

Naruto felt something hit him in the back and he turned and saw Kigiri, his mask shattered revealing his face hitting him with Fire Jutsus. Naruto looked at him and ignored the shots and then made a cut on his hand.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu…" He said and a snake with orange red color appeared and formed in his arm with his hand around the summons's throat

"Feel the burn…" He said and squeezed on the reptile's throat which let out a large burst of fire from its mouth. Kigiri screamed in terror as the flames engulfed him and ended his life.

Naruto watched him burn away no remorse over what he did to them. They had betrayed him and Otogakure and they deserved their fates.

(Remarkable) Kabuto thought to himself having seen it all. He had not expected him to so easily crush them the way he did. (Orochimaru, pray that he does not ever decide to turn on you. Your lapdog has very sharp teeth.)

Elsewhere…

"Your crystals are no match for me!" Rinji shouted as he used his bats to destroy Guren's crystal attacks. "I've studied you, you wretched whore! I know how to defeat your techniques!"

"Shut up bastard!" She replied and threw shuriken at him which he shattered with his bats sonic waves.

Yukimaru watched on and saw that Guren was losing to him as Rinji was stronger than he thought and he was nullifying her Crystals and shattering them.

(I gotta do something or else she may die!) He thought to himself. He then noticed the bottle of pills. He reached over and grabbed them and unscrewed the lid.

"Prepare to die!" Rinji said when suddenly each heard a roaring sound. Guren turned and looked over and saw Yukimaru his body covered by chakra collapse blood coming out of his nose.

"Yukimaru!" She shouted and suddenly emerging from the water, The Three Tailed Giant Turtle reappeared. She saw it and heard its roar which echoed all across the area.

Rinji screamed in terror as it raised a giant claw. The man tried to flee but was crushed by it as it stomped on the ground of the lake killing him instantly.

The beast was going wild thrasing about and roaring in fury wondering who summoned it. Guren saw that it was getting close to Yukimaru who was unconscious. Using all her chakra she focused her crystals on it and surrounded it and trapped it. The beast roared and tried to break free as it would not hold it for long.

She ran forward and picked him up holidng the unconscious boy close to her. She heard a shattering sound as it broke free and emerged partway onto the land. The demon roared and prepared to kill both of them.

"Raikiri!" A voice shouted and Kakashi slammed his attack into the Kyodaigame's wounded eye. The beast roared in agony and pain as the Copy Nin hit it with his best attack and crippled it.

"It's eye is its weakness! Attack it, drive it back into the water!" He shouted to the others and they performed their best attacks. He looked over and saw Guren retreating the boy in her arms.

The Leaf nins attacked its weak spot with their best Jutsus and attacks and drove it back into the Water as it slowly started to retreat and wildly shot off attacks which missed them unable to concentrate.

"Damn it! We gotta stop them!" Zaku said looking at the scene and was prepared to go.

"That's enough Zaku," A voice said and he, Kimimaro and Hinata turned and saw Naruto and Kabuto walk towards them. "The mission is over, it's too dangerous, we've lost enough as it is." Naruto said to them.

"Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased with this." Kimimaro said to him.

"I'll take full responsibility for this, I should've known Rinji was a traitor." Naruto said to them.

"W-Where's G-Guren and Yukimaru?" Hinata asked as they had disappeared.

"We'll just report them as dead, they have no markings or seals on them to locate and track them. I believe she's done serving us anyway." Kabuto said to them as he adjusted his glasses.

The group looked and saw the Kyodaigame retreating as the Leaf Nins drove it away with their attacks as the Tailed Beast headed away. A victory for the Resistance.

"Let's go home…" Naruto said and the remaining Sound Nins walked away.

A distance away, Guren finished the shrine she had made for Gozu, so she would remember him. She bowed her head in thanks for his sacrifice and looked over at the boy who was waking up. She walked over and Yukimaru hugged her and she returned it.

"You're looking for a home." A voice said and she turned and saw a blond haired woman standing there.

"Tsunade?" She said to her not understanding what she was doing all the way out here. How did she escape Oto?

"I don't have much time before I have to head back there but I'll tell you this. Orochimaru will only use and dispose of you if you think about going back there. Your home will be nothing but a empty husk."

Guren glared at her and her words.

"I'm working with the Leaf Resistance and Jiriaya in secret. Planning on overthrowing him once I've got enough strength in Sound as well. The choice is yours, you can wander the land or you can join them. The home you want will be a much happier one for both you and the boy with Konoha than it will under the snake bastard's rule." She said and turned and walked away.

Guren, Yukimaru on her lap watched her go and pondered her words.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. After three years of silent observation, staying in the shadows and watching from afar, becoming as if a myth and forgotten from the rest of the world, The Red Cloud….emerges.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I take all blame for the failure of the mission. Due to it, we was unable to obtain the Three Tailed Giant Turtle and was betrayed. The traitors have paid with their lives but we lost Yukimaru and Guren as well. They could not be found after the Bijuu fled," The blond haired boy said kneeling in front of his master. "I accept any and all blame for it, leave the others out of it as it is my fault for not thinking Rinji was up to something." Naruto said to him.

"Hmph," Orochimaru said leaning on his arm as he sat slouched on his throne but showed no expression on his face as if he found the news dull. Kabuto at his side as always. "A bump in the road that's all what this is, no matter let the Leaf enjoy this small victory. As much as I'd like to control The Kyodaigame we can do without it. Dead weight is of no use to us anyway." He said dismissing the loses as irrelevant.

"But I failed, you trusted me with this mission and I was unable to produce results." Naruto said to him.

Orochimaru looked at him amused. "Very well then boy, consider this your punishment. You shall find a way to make that brat Konohamaru of use, I've considered killing him since he bears the name of the Leaf Village but kept him alive since you have a spot in your heart for the Sandaime's grandson. He's been of no use to us for the past three years. Find a way I can use him, or he'll be discarded." He said as he rather disliked the young boy the boy reminding him of his former teammate.

Naruto nodded and stood up. "I understand, there has been something as of late I thought up that involved him that I wanted to propose to you, I'll let you know soon."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

Kabuto watched him leave and turned to look at his master who had his hands clasped in front of his face as if in a deep thought. Slowly, that familiar evil grin started to spread across his lips as if a plan was being concocted this very moment.

Knowing his past previous plans, a shudder coursed through the Medic's spine at what was going on in the Sannin's twisted mind.

Sakura Haruno sat in the small home she was given and held the Hitai-ate out in front of her, on it was a melody note, the symbol of the Hidden Sound Village. She frowned as she looked at it as she would rather have her old one that had the symbol of the Leaf and Konoha instead of having to wear this one.

But she had no choice in the matter, if she was wearing her old one she'd just be begging for one of the Sound Nins to run her through. It was currently in the possession of Tsunade and she'd give it back to her eventually, for now she had to wear this.

Sighing she placed it on her head wearing it the same style she always did. The Slug Sannin was expecting her, going to work for her. Shizune had taught her a lot but Tsunade knew far more then Shizune could ever learn, Sakura was surprised just how much she knew and how dangerous she was. With just a finger she could break apart a building if she wanted too. Sakura's fists and strikes had become more powerful in the past three years as well but Tsunade was making her strength increase as well. And she was also pleased when Sakura revealed she knew how to remove and cure poison even lethal and fatal ones.

She exited the house and looked around Otogakure, at the rather peaceful village that was currently the most powerful in the land. Doing so by destroying Konoha and forcing the Leaf to oppose them in hidden bases across the world. Luckily she hadn't been interrogated or anything as she feared she may have been too weak and revealed the information of the whereabouts about them.

As she walked the streets for a moment she thought she saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Sasuke…" She said as she looked around but he wasn't there. She had seen him a few times now and then but never got the opportunity to talk to him. She could tell, he had changed. He was cold, colder than ice. This wasn't the boy she had grown up infatuated with, thinking that they was destined to be and would be in love with each other.

"Sakura!" A voice said and she turned and saw Kin Tsuchi walk towards her. "What are you doing standing in the street like that? You've going to get run over." She asked looking at her confused.

Sakura nodded at the long haired girl and went on her way.

Elsewhere…

"Fear…" The cloaked man said as he was in his lab that he had been given. "Fear attracts the fearful." He said as beakers and glasses filled with fluids surrounded him. "Fear is the most powerful weapon, not the blade not the elements, but fear itself. Fear is my power."

Kanbei Hojo, the sadistic man stared around the room as a lifetime of work that he had made. The man from Mist now residing in Sound under the employ of Orochimaru. "Even the mightiest warrior can succumb to terror." He said and walked over to a pen and reached his hand into it.

He withdrew it as a large dog snapped at his hand trying to bite him. The dog snapped and barked at him showing its sharp fangs as it growled at him.

Kanbei only smirked beneath his mask and reached to his bag and placed a strange powder on his hand. He put it back in the pen and the dog tried to bite his hand off. The dog missed and he stroked its face. Almost immediately the dog let yet a cry and turned and went to the other side of the room its tail in between its legs and yelping and crying.

He left some pieces of meat for it and detected a presence in the room. The man slowly turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing in the doorway.

"Back for more samples of how my powers work?" He asked and Sasuke didn't respond.

"It's considered rude to not answer when you are being questioned." He said as he went to a jar and examined the poison contents in it. "In this jar alone is enough to send an entire building full of people into a heightened state of pandemonium. All it takes is but a whiff of it and they will lose all bravery and find themselves giving into chaos."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked around the man's lab which contained all of his research and data that he had.

"The Mizukage found my experiments to be most profitable as he funded my research, not many know this but it was my gases and tactics that enabled Mist to turn the Kaguya attack against them and wiped them all out…well not all of them." He said as he took a sniff of it having long developed an immune system to it. "If not for his untimely demise I may still be in Mist. Instead I was forced to flee as the new sow of a Kage refused to use my skills and demanded all my work be destroyed."

Sasuke still didn't say anything in response as he watched him an almost bored look in his eyes.

"But that's enough for me, What about you Sasuke? Let me guess you want to avenge your clan. But you know you can't do it alone. A person, even an Uchiha cannot do it all by himself." Kanbei said to him looking him in the eyes Sasuke grasped the hilt of his sword at his words. "You need help, you've been down here numerous times and observing me and my projects. I've also heard you was near Yami's cell as well listening to him bang against the iron walls that trap him. Tell me, what do you desire from me?"

Sasuke didn't answer and turned his back to him. "When I make my exit from Otogakure and from Orochimaru's grasp, I may find some use of you and some others here." He said and turned and exited the room.

On The Outskirts of Sunagakure…

"Well it's finally time to go to work." A man with blond hair said wearing a black cloak with red clouds. "Danna Sasori, it's been what three years since we had any exercise? I hope you haven't gotten lazy." He said to the figure beside him. The man outfitted in a strange getup and also wore a red and black cloak.

"Hmph," The second one said glaring up at his partner. "Unlike you Deidara, three years is enough time for me to work on my newest creation and art work."

"What took you three years to do, I can finish in three seconds." Deidara said with a smug smile.

"Enough, we have a job to do." Sasori said to him impatiently.

"It's my Jinchuurki we're after not yours, I didn't think you'd be so eager to get something that doesn't interest you done."

"The sooner we get yours extracted the sooner I can find mine, I don't know who is the vessel for it is, I'll just know when I catch it!" He said and the veil on his face was partly blown off by the wind revealing his wooden like features and teeth underneath.

"Orochimaru tried and failed to capture the Three Tailed Turtle Bijuu recently, I guess that's why the Leader decided to give us the go ahead." The blond said with a shrug.

"We cannot risk Orochimaru gaining any more of an advantage over us, when we attack, Sound will most likely aid. Particularly the Jinchuurki of their own since he's believed to be friends with the one tailed vessel." Sasori said to him.

"Word has it that the Sound Ambassador left Suna yesterday heading to deal with another village. I hear the Fox Vessel is friendly with the Kazekage. We may get two in one, although I can bet Itachi will get all fussy if we do his job for him." Deidara said with a shrug.

"Enough…" Sasori said in irritation. "Our spy will be waiting for us. We make our move now." He said and like a Scorpion went under the Sand.

Deidara smirked at him and leapt up and landed on top of a giant owl like bird made of clay and the former terrorist made his way as well to their destination.

"You've all improved very much since I first started this group three years ago." Tsunade said to the Sound Shinobi in the room. "You all have become stronger than you've thought possible and exceeded most of my expectations."

She looked around at the assembled group. Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Katsuie, Kimimaro Kaguya, Hinata Hyuga, Nene, Kin Tsuchi, and others who were involved in the force she had created. With her was Sakura as well. "The purpose of this group is to deal with threats from other countries that could endanger the Hidden Sound Village and even those from within. I've accepted you all because you each possess a unique ability that is useful. The codename of this group is SILENCE, as we shall detect and eliminate any enemies with total silence, not to be seen or heard. In due time we shall begin."

The door to the room opened suddenly and in walked Naruto surprising some of them.

"Ah, good I see you have everything finished Lady Tsunade." The blonde said to her. "I was checking to see if you have finalized the group." He said looking on. "You got quite a couple strong Shinobi here, you've picked well as I can vouch for many of them." He said smiling at the group giving them his support.

"Are you here to join us as well?" Tsunade asked him her tone nonchalant.

"Nah, I'm too busy with my duties as a Jonin and Leader of The Sound Four right now. But I will go with them on their missions when I get the opportunity." He said smiling as he looked at them and he smirked when he saw Sakura amongst the group. The girl looked away from his piercing blue eyes which appearing friendly knew that he was a dangerous foe.

"Very well…" Tsunade said coolly. In truth she had been hoping to get him to join her for quite some time but he hadn't done so. If she could convince him to join her, things would go a lot easier for her in the coming months once she put her plans into place. She knew he'd be a potential problem as he was undoubtedly loyal to Orochimaru.

"Ooh, if Fox Jonin joins SILENCE, Masanori thinks Slug Lady will be even stronger than Snake Kage!" A goggles wearing teenager dressed in Green said rubbing his gloved hands together excitedly. Naruto turned his head and stared at the curious fellow recognizing him.

"You're accepting anybody?" He said dryly to her who frowned. "I didn't think you'd accept Masanori." He said mentioning to the strange ninja who stood in between Hinata and Zaku.

"He has his uses." Tsunade muttered.

Masanori was a rather unique ninja who had been experimented on by Orochimaru a year ago having been selected out of all the inmates in his dungeon. The experiment ended in failure but had survived due to unexpectedly gaining a powerful healing factor which enabled him to live when it should've killed him and able him to survive all but the most powerful attacks. Unfortunately the experiment had a side effect of scrambling his brain and referring to himself in the third person and giving everyone else nicknames at times. Hinata was Eye Veins for example. Orochimaru deciding to make some use of him (and cause he took sadistic pleasure in hitting him with a Jutsu when he was upset and to watch him heal and do it again) brainwashed Masanori into servitude and gave him a wrist launcher and a prototype backpack which enabled him to hover short distances yet tended to go haywire at times. He was mostly used at the academy as a training dummy where if new recruits defeated him they would be ready to go on missions.

"Very well then, if you have your free time join us on any missions that you can, perhaps you may find working with us more preferable than following Orochimaru's orders." She said to him and Naruto smirked.

Elsewhere…

The Scorpion Tail hit the first man and then struck the second man as well, the poison took its immediate effect and both men fell down dead.

"Deidara…it's time." Sasori said hiding back underneath the sand.

A Suna Nin on patrol suddenly heard something. A buzzing sound it sounded like, and it was getting closer.

He turned his head and his eyes widened as something appeared out of nowhere and strapped itself across his face. He reached up and tried to pry it off and it exploded and he fell down dead.

Another Sand Ninja ran towards him checking on him and he heard a sound as well. Before he could do anything it was strapped across his head as well and it exploded killing him too.

"What's going on here?" Kankuro the brother of the Kazekage said having heard it. He reached towards the bundle he had on his back prepared to unwrap it and reveal his puppets.

Gaara looked on as he saw a figure standing on a owl like creature. The blond haired figure had one of his eyes covered up as he stood in the center of the village floating above them all.

Gaara stared up at him his arms folded across his chest.

Looking down at him Deidara smirked.

"Fire!" A voice shouted and several Arbalests and Ballista's where fired at Deidara who only smirked and dodged them. He held out his hands and a pair of mouths revealed themselves.

"Boom Baby!" Deidara shouted as using his clay he created several crows which flew towards them and exploded destroying their weapons and killing Sand Nins.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and using his sand he rose into the air facing him.

"My interest is only with you Kazekage, I have no intention of killing anyone, unless they happen to get in our way."

"Akatsuki so at last you reveal yourself." Gaara said to him remembering the black cloak and red clouds.

"My job is to capture and bring you in and extract Shukaku from you. For that I need you alive."

Gaara's siblings and other Sand Nins got onto the ramps of the walls ready to come to his aid.

"I have a C4 hidden somewhere around the village." Deidara said to Gaara who looked at him and sensed he wasn't bluffing. "If anyone interferes in this battle I will set it off and it'll blow half of this place to kingdom come. It's just you and me." Deidara said to him.

"Very well then, let's begin." Gaara said and fired a pillar made of sand at him. Deidara ordered his clay owl into the sky and dodged it. Deidara sent bombs after him and his sand covered himself up and protected him from the explosion. Gaara standing on top of Sand created a spear made of sound and threw it at him. Deidara avoided it and fired ravens which exploded at him but didn't penetrate his sand shield.

Using his chakra Gaara summoned a giant ball made of Sand and it grew bigger and bigger as he added more sand to.

"Everyone, get inside." He ordered his siblings and the others who grudgingly did so. Focusing on it he then made a closing motion with his fist and it exploded covering the sky with heavy sand which rained down upon Deidara and weakened his creation making it heavier and unable to fly.

"Heh, not bad that was almost pretty to watch, but I find it lacking as it took too long for you to create." Deidara said smirking through the sand as Gaara surrounded him in a swirl of sand. "But its time I shall you how art is truly made!"

Meanwhile…

Kanemoto the vessel was heading to the Land of Grass when he sensed something. He turned around and looked back the way he had come.

"Lord Kanemoto what is it?" A Sound Ninja asked him.

"Something's happening, Gaara is in danger. I can sense it." He responded as he felt it.

Gaara and Deidara's fight had taken to the outskirts of the village as Deidara had retreated from the village and Gaara pursued him and they continued to fight. On the walls of the village, Kankuro, Temari, and others including an elderly woman looked on waiting to see the outcome.

Deidara dodged the pillars of Sand thrown at him. He prepared a bomb and fired it at Gaara who didn't move as his sand protected him.

"You where a fool to fight me here, in the desert and with such tactics."

"Maybe you'll enjoy this work of art!" Deidara responded and using his clay created a large eagle and it went at Gaara who covered himself with his Sand and hardened it. The Eagle exploded on contact and when the dust cleared the sand had cracks in it but Gaara emerged from it unharmed.

From a distance emerging from the sand and standing next to the sleeper agents he had. "Enough Deidara, quit playing around or I will deal with him myself." Sasori said venomously finding his lack of progress disgusting.

"You made two critical errors attacking me here," Gaara said to Deidara who was still smirking. "I don't even need my gourd to fight with, as the sand all around is more than enough I need."

"And what's the second one?" Deidara asked him and Gaara unexpectedly grinned.

"By leaving the village you made it so I don't have to worry about harming anyone else with my attacks!" Gaara said and suddenly all the Sand around the area began lifting up out of the area seemingly at his will, as if he was control of all of it. Deidara's eye widened in surprise at what was happening and looked on as Gaara was lifted up into the air standing on top of the Sand.

"Now you die!" Gaara and at his command all the sand in the area came at Deidara seeking to engulf him. Deidara commanded his creation to take to the sky as he tried to escape the sand that came at him. The Sand was relentless as it pursued him seeking to bury him and tear him apart.

"Yeah! Gaara's got him now!" Kankuro shouted with a cheer looking on with the others as it seemed victory was his. Of them all though, only the old woman didn't allow her expression to change as she sensed as if this was what Deidara wanted.

Deidara dodged the sand as best he could but it was starting to overwhelm him, he realized that he was being lead as he noticed that he was pushed into a corner where he wouldn't be able to escape.

Gritting his teeth he created a bomb with his clay and fired it at the sand creating a small opening, he flew towards it seeking to escape. However to his shock his right arm got caught in the sand.

Gaara closed his hand into a fist seeking to end it.

The Bomber let out a cry of pain as his arm was snapped and torn right out its socket as the sand teared it off. He clutched at his stump of an arm as blood was flowing from it.

The Kazekage's sand returned to him and he was prepared to finish off the wounded Akatsuki member.

Unknown to him, Deidara grinned unexpectedly as if that was all according to plan.

BOOM!

Unknown to Gaara Deidara had purposely allowed his arm to get trapped in his sand and ripped off so he could mix in his clay with his sand and when it returned to him set it off and catching him in an explosion. Gaara at that close range could not defend himself from the attack, it had all been a setup from Deidara from the start.

Baki looked on in horror as the explosion covered him and saw his body, unconscious and not moving fall out of the smoke falling towards the ground. Deidara's owl like creation caught him in its Talons in midair trapping him.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted seeing his brother trapped and helpless.

"You bastard!" Temari shouted and prepared to use the full force of her fan on Deidara.

"Wait!" Baki stopped her. "You risk harming Gaara if you attack!" He said to her as an attack now would risk the Kazekage.

"So what are we suppose to do?!" She snapped at him.

Deidara let out a laugh and flew away on his creation taking Gaara with him.

"Damn it!" Kankuro shouted and leapt down and began chasing after him.

"Kankuro come back! It's too dangerous to go alone!" Baki shouted at his student but his efforts where in vain as Kankuro ran after him, determined to get his brother back.

"We gotta go after them!" Temari said and was ready to go as well.

"Wait! There's a C4 hidden here in the village somewhere." Baki said to her. "If that goes off it could kill hundreds of people in the village. We must deal with that first."

"But what about Gaara?!" She protested angrily.

"…Send word out to Sound, hopefully they will aid us. They need to come as fast as they can." He said to a Suna nin who nodded. "Deal with the bomb first then we'll try and rescue Gaara." He explained to Temari who reluctantly agreed to it.

Hours later…

"You know the mission? Akatsuki has finally revealed itself to the world after three years." Tsunade said to the ones she had chosen from SILENCE for the mission. "They have attacked and kidnapped the Kazekage and are threatening the Village. We must render aid as soon as possible and try and rescue him." She said to Sakura, Kimimaro, Katsuie, Nene, Masanori, and Dosu. "Leave as soon as you can and-"

The door opened suddenly and Naruto stepped in a look of anger on his face. "I'm going too." He announced unexpectedly. "I ain't staying here while those Akatsuki scum are out there. They will play with their lives for finally emerging from the shadows." He said as he stepped forward.

"We don't need to risk you going there and getting captured-"

"Gaara's my friend!" Naruto interrupted her. "If I let him die, what kind of person would I be if I allow that to happen? I'm not standing by here when there's something I can be doing. I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Tayuya's coming as well." He said and she saw the fire in his blue eyes.

"This doesn't concern you, try to keep your emotions in check." Tsunade said to him.

"It concerns me when I know what Akatsuki wants and it concerns me as I know they won't stop at anything to get it. They want the Kyuubi, and they want Shukaku as well, they'll attack here soon enough and I will not stand by and watch my home and village be destroyed." He responded "Kanemoto will be next if we don't do anything, and I'll go there alone if I have to."

Sakura looked on surprised at his words and how upset he was. Not knowing that he would care so much about others.

"Let's go we're going immediately!" Naruto ordered the others.

They went to leave but Tsunade called Sakura back.

"Sakura remember, a Akatsuki member named Sasori is from Suna and is skilled in poisons that's why I'm sending you as you can counteract it with what I taught you. Be careful out there and be safe." She said to the pink haired girl.

"I will Tsunade-sama," She replied to her.

"Go," Tsunade ordered and she went to join up with the others.

The group of Sound Ninjas joined up with Tayuya and exited Otogakure as fast as they could heading towards Suan knowing they had a long road ahead of them.

Unknown to them a figure sprouted from the ground from afar and watched them a pleased look on his face.

"They have taken the bait." Zetsu confirmed as the group continued moving heading towards Suna.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

The next chapter of Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. Akatsuki looks to extract Shukaku from Gaara as Naruto and the others race to try and save him before its too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Get back here!" Kankuro shouted chasing after the fleeing Deidara who had the captured Gaara. "I won't let you take him!" He yelled at him determined to rescue his brother.

But suddenly a being rose out of the sand before him. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he looked on as it wore a similar cloak Deidara wore. "Damn it!" He shouted and summoned his puppets.

"Hmph, it's been a long time since I fought a fellow puppet user." The figure said to him and suddenly several puppets appeared.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kankuro shouted dodging a fired dart.

"I've used familiar puppets as the ones you've used before. But I must admit, I was beyond them by the time I was your age." The figure said effortlessly dodging a sickle thrown at him. He lashed out with several puppets firing poison needles at him. Kankuro brought his newest puppet up to block it and using his signature puppet fired poison gas at him from its mouth. It hit the man full force but he seemed to laugh it off.

"What?! But how?" Kankuro said as even a Jonin would be affected by that. The man laughed and smashed it making Kankuro's jaw drop.

"Die…" He said and a Puppet appeared and fired a flamethrower at him. Kankuro summoned his other puppet a giant lizard type and hid inside it to protect himself from the flames. He brought forth his other puppet lashing out at him with it looking to impale him. Sasori dodged it and opening his mouth fired poison darts at him

Kankuro dodged it but did not anticipate the next move. Sasori raised his tail out of the sand and struck him in the chest area. He cried out in pain as he felt poison inflict itself inside of him.

Making one last desperate move he used his chakra strings to try and attack with his puppets but Sasori stopped their attack easily. Kankuro fell down to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

"What a waste of time." He said with a spat. "Deidara, let's go." He ordered his companion who smirked.

"Zetsu has reported that they have taken the bait," He said referring to the Oto forces who were coming. "You might deal with taking the Kyubbi vessel, though the Uchiha might be upset if you get the one he's suppose to get." The Bomber said with a smirk.

"Enough, it doesn't matter. Let's go." Sasori said and the two went on their way.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted shortly afterwards seeing her brother laying there not moving she dropped to her knees horror in her eyes. "C'mon wake up!" She shouted shaking him but he didn't move.

"We gotta get him back to Suna." Baki said to her. "We don't have the resources to try and heal him here." He said as a group of ninjas laid him on a stretcher.

"But what about…" Temari started to say.

"We'll figure something out to save Gaara." Baki said to her but she could tell by the tone of his voice their chances were slim.

Elsewhere…

A group of Shinobi traveled fast not stopping for anything as they made their way. Naruto was in the front his eyes steeled and focused as he lead them, they had been going nonstop for hours going on through the day and the night not stopping for food or rest as they used their chakra to enhance their speed appearing little more than flashes. The Eight Sound Shinobi moving through the woods as they continued on heading to Sunagakure.

"About another Hour before we reach their border." Naruto said outloud to the others informing them of their progress. Sakura was in the back watching him as she never thought she'd see him move with such focus and purpose as if his own life was at stake here.

"Naruto," Tayuya said to him. "This is likely a trap."

"Agreed," Dosu Kinuta said as well. "I have a feeling that Akatsuki's true target is you and they attacked Gaara to draw you out."

"If it's a trap then it's a trap." Naruto responded to them. "I'm not leaving Gaara to die, he's my friend and what kind of person would I be if I let him die without trying to save him?" He said to them. "You know I would do the same thing for all of you."

"The hell we know you would," Tayuya said to him with a smirk. "But I got a bad feeling about this, something doesn't seem right." She said and turned her head to look at the others. "Pick up the pace assholes you want to get there or not?!" She shouted at them.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and resumed running.

Sakura running beside Masanori plopped a soldier pill in her mouth to restore her stamina as they went on.

"Hold up!" Kimimaro said suddenly and they skidded to a stop.

"What's the problem?" Naruto said as he looked on and saw a group of Crow watching them. Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as he stared at them and suddenly sprouted a bone sword and threw it and killed some and they turned into smoke while the others scattered.

"They know we're coming, those crows have been watching us for quite some time and following after us." Kimimaro said.

"Than we really are walking into a trap." Katsuie said his hands reaching towards his weapons in case they were ambushed.

A giant fireball suddenly appeared coming at them. "Move!" Nene shouted as they scrambled to move out of the way as it exploded destroying the area where they had been standing at. A Wave followed it up as well soaking them and knocking some of them off their feet.

Naruto looked ahead and his eyes widened at what he saw. "What the?!" Naruto shouted as he saw Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki standing before them. "Their sending in the Big guns aren't they?" He said as he got into a fighting stance.

Kisame lunged at them with his sword and Naruto dodged it and slashed at him with his own sword which he blocked. The Shark man was silent as he overpowered him with his blade.

Naruto avoided an attack by him and suddenly saw Itachi appear behind him his Sharingan eyes activated preparing a Jutsu. "Oh hell no you don't!" Tayuya shouted and played a tune on her flute casting her Genjutsu and Itachi looked surprised when his arms spread to his side and saw that they began to melt before his eyes stunning him.

"Bone Release: Drilling Lance!" Kimimaro shouted and charging him with a giant bone taking the shape of a drill straight into his chest.

Kisame lunged at Naruto when Katsuie intercepted it and Nene threw a explosive tag at him knocking him back. He dodged a bolt fired at him by Masanori's crossbow and leaping kicked him away crashing him into a tree.

Sakura seeing a chance grabbed a branch and tore it off and swung it at him. He blocked it with Samehada and went to cleave her in two with it when Dosu appeared and activated his Melody Arm disorienting him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted having taken that opportunity to charge his attack and threw it and it hit Kisame and knocked him down as he laid there lifeless

"That was almost too easy, I thought that two damn S Nins would be tougher than that." Tayuya said with a scoff as she kicked the dead Kisame. To her surprise his body suddenly transformed. "What the hell?!" She shouted as he was replaced with another person. The same thing happened to Itachi as well.

"Damn, this was nothing more than a trap to stall for time." Kimimaro said realizing the true purpose of it. These weren't the real Itachi and Kisame these were just doubles meant to stall them and prevent them from getting there.

"If these were the real Itachi and Kisame it would not be that easily, these two were used as a diversion and somehow sacrificed and given a portion of their powers, that's why they could use their Jutsus." Dosu said observing them as they wore Suna headbands. "I heard of such Jutsus but never really seen them before."

"Great every second we waste here, means their getting closer to killing Gaara." Naruto said in disgust.

"Well let's not waste any more damn time then, let's go." Tayuya said and they continued on.

Elsewhere…

The body of Gaara was dropped on the ground as Deidara and Sasori entered the Hidden Base that had been setup and used by them and Akatsuki.

"Contact the others." Sasori ordered his partner.

"No need their on their way, I can sense them coming." Deidara replied with a smirk.

A giant statue appeared in the center of the room, a statue resembling a demon. The two looked on as slowly the others made their appearance in the room appearing transparent and see through as all nine members were together. Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Pein himself all members of Akatsuki.

"It's about damn time you two bastards got here." Hidan said to them.

"Hello to you too." Deidara said snarkly in response to him.

"Enough, the time has come to extract the One Tailed Tanuki from him." The Akatsuki Leader said to them. He leapt up taking his place on it and so did the others with the exception of one. "Itachi, what is the matter?" He said looking on at him who was silent.

"I feel that our process maybe interrupted, I sense that some rescuers are coming to try and save Gaara, The Nine Tailed Fox amongst them." Itachi said but he appeared unconcerned.

"No matter, if they come then they can die as well." He said as if it was meaningless. "If that fool of a fox comes he will be captured and the Beast inside him will be extracted as well. Though we'll have to keep him locked up as if we try to seal Kyuubi now the Statue will be destroyed and the ones we do have will be destroyed rendering all our efforts for nothing. Take your position." He ordered and Itachi silently did so.

The Statue opened its month and slowly a group of Dragons appeared from it and began to encircle around Gaara beginning the extraction process.

Elsewhere…

"What would you do?" Naruto asked Sakura Haruno as they took a short break at an Oasis as they were nearly at Suna just a few more hours and they'd be at the village. Naruto wanted to keep going forward but fatigued was starting to set in on them and they couldn't keep going at the pace they was without collapsing "Tell me, if you saw a wolf chasing after a rabbit. You see it happening right in front of you, who would you help?" He said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him not understanding. "I guess I would help the rabbit." She replied thinking it the obvious choice. Naruto only smirked at her words.

"Really? I would help the wolf." He responded to her.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked not understanding.

"For all you know that wolf hasn't eaten in days and if it doesn't catch it, it will starve to death. By saving the rabbit you are robbing it of its right to live as well."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sakura replied and his smirk grew.

"Not everything's black and white Sakura, there are two sides to everything. For example, most people paint me as a monster who attacks villages in the dead of night and eats their children whole which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. They seem to forget that I've donated money and spent a lot of my time fixing up roads and buildings, making things easier for people to travel too, there are no bandits on the roads and mishaps rarely happen."

Sakura shook her head. "That's confusing as if everything you do has a negative impact no matter what you do." She said to him.

"That's the way life is I'm afraid." He told her.

"Well what would you know, you've taken the lives of hundreds of people." She said to him with a frown and he looked at her amused.

"Still refuse to see me as anything but a monster? In my eyes Konoha and the Leaf are the real monsters, they held their noses in the air for so long and looked down at anything that doesn't fit their view as proper. Although I fight for Orochimaru-sama to control the land and will give my life for his cause I don't believe in total destruction." He said surprising her. "No I'm fighting for a world where an orphan doesn't get looked down on and spat at. Where a man's true strength and value comes from his work ethic not just based on his blood or lineage. So that whether you have a Kekkai Genkai or just a the son of a peddler you have equal opportunities and will be looked and judged based on what he's done. That's what I'm fighting for, I'm not fighting for annihilation as there's no gain in destroying everything. If I must I will slaughter my foes to achieve my goal." He said to her and went to join up with the others.

Sakura looked at him as he did and frowned. Who was he really trying to fool? Did he think she'd actually believe his words?

"C'mon let's go we're almost there." Tayuya said and they went on the sight .

At the Hosptial…

"Nothing's working, any antidote we try just at best slows the poison down but doesn't remove it." The Medic said to the Jonin.

"Keep trying there must be something that can remove the poison." Baki said looking on at the unconscious Kankuro.

"This is none other than the work of the Scorpion of The Red Sands, Sasori." An elderly voice said and they turned and looked and saw an old woman enter the room. Many immediately bowed their head and paid respect to her as she made her way.

"Sasori you say Lady Chiyo?" Baki asked her. The old woman was a respected medic as well as a Puppet User herself. "He hasn't been seen here ever since he went rogue." He mentioned as Sasori was once a respected ninja and puppet user but the fact that he never knew the love of his parents who died when he was young had affected him mentally and made him become a missing nin.

"He likely won't survive the night," Chiyo said as she looked at his body and the poison. "Sasori has improved on his already formidable skills, his poisons have surpassed my ability to heal them." She said solemnly and Baki lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'll do what I can, but it likely won't be enough to save him. What about that bomb? Any luck finding it?"

"We are looking but we haven't found it yet, the village has been evacuated with all the civilians taken out. We are looking everywhere for it. If we fail…" He paused and shook his head. "If we fail to find it, it could destroy Sunagakure."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes as she looked down at Kankuro who coughed weakly. Temari her eyes hardened turned and walked away not wanting to see another sibling die.

Suddenly there was a commotion and they turned their heads and saw that The Sound Nins had arrived at last.

"It's about time you have arrived." Temari said looking up from Kankuro's bed at them.

"It's not exactly a skip and a hop to here you know blondie." Tayuya replied to her.

"Enough both of you," Naruto said stepping in between them before the two started to fight. "Where have they taken Gaara?" He said looking at them.

"It is good you are here," Chiyo said stepping forward. "We now may have a chance to save him, but I fear it's too late. We already have one who will not be with us much longer." She said turning her head looking over at Kankuro. "He too will be dead soon as there's nothing we can do.

"Let me look at him," Sakura said walking over to the prone Kankuro.

"There is nothing that can be done child." Chiyo told her but Sakura wasn't paying attention. Focusing herself she laid her hands on his chest and they began to glow green as she concentrated. She gritted her teeth and focused all her chakra and strength as Kankuro's body began to glow. "I don't know if I can do this, but I'll give it my best shot." She told them as she began doing what Tsunade had taught her.

Sakura closed her eyes feeling across his body and stopped just above his heart, slowly she reached down and pinching it began to the surprise of all including Chiyo pull out and extract the poison that had been inflicted onto him.

Kankuro coughed and let out a moan but he appeared in less discomfort now.

"His vitals, they are returning to normal." Baki said looking on and examining them. "The poison's gone!"

Sakura put the poison in a vial and put a cork on it and wiped the sweat from her brow as that had taken a lot of effort. If it hadn't been for Shizune the past three years as well as Tsunade's teachings the past months she would never be able to heal him. "I did it…" She said with a smile.

"Kankuro," Temari said stroking her brothers head.

"Where the heck am I, and where are my puppets and Gaara?"

"Easy, you can tend to your dolls later. Just get some rest." His sister said with a smile as he was healed.

Sakura put the vial in her shorts pocket and was surprised when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she saw Nene smiling at her.

"Great job Sakura," Nene told her with a smile. "It's stuff like that the reason we have you with us."

"Indeed you may save many lives in the future thanks to your abilities such as this." Katsuie said to her. Sakura smiled back and rubbed the back of her head.

"Where have they taken Gaara?" Naruto said to them. Despite having removed the poison there was no time for celebration.

"There is a trail that has been found and our scouts are looking into it. About three hours from here," Baki told him. "But there is a bomb as well and we have been looking for it, that is also a priority to deal with. If it goes off it could destroy the village." He said to him.

"Well then, Naruto what are we going to do?" Dosu asked him. "We could either try to save Gaara while we still can or go after the bomb, it's one life versus hundreds that could be lost." He said to him.

Naruto was silent as he thought about what he should do, if that was true the bomb could inflict damage on Suna that it may never recover from but Gaara's life was slipping away with each passing moment. What would Orochimaru do? What would the Heroes of old do in this position? Each choice presented itself before him.

Grabbing a map he sprawled it out and circled around Suna with a pen and made marks and lines while everyone looked on.

"Dosu, Nene, Katsuie! I want you to aid Suna and find that bomb and disable it. Do whatever it takes to remove it."

"On it." Dosu said to him in response.

Tayuya, Kimimaro! You are with me, we'll take the route and come up on their hidden base." He said as he made motions on the map.

"Alright then, about time we do something." Tayuya said and Kimimaro nodded his head.

"Masanori and Sakura, your job is to go this way and look out for traps and ambushes that can hinder us, we'll meet up here and then we'll go in and rescue Gaara." Naruto said finishing giving out orders.

"Masanori and Pinky will do it!" The goggles wearing ninja said strapping his small jetpack on. Sakura nodded her head as well a bit surprised he gave her such a task.

"Our success of this will rely on speed and efficiency, not only one life but several others will be at stake here depending on what happens. We cannot fail this mission, we will defeat Akatsuki, Save Gaara and show the world our strength!"

"Right!" The members of SILENCE said at once.

"I want everyone to spread out and searching anything, even if it's a well." Dosu said to them. "The bomb can be anywhere and our job is to find it, that's our only priority." He said as the group began to go and try to find the bomb.

In The Kazekage's office, beneath his desk an explosive with an silent alarm on it was shown. Despite its size it was powerful enough by itself to destroy the entire building and it only needed for the switch which its maker currently had to be pressed to begin the countdown.

"Naruto," Kimimaro said as they went down the route that had been discovered that would take them to the Akatsuki hideout. "I cannot help but feel that this is a trap. They weren't after Gaara, I feel they are after you. You should return to Oto at once."

"No way in hell Kimimaro," Naruto responded to him as he went. "If they want me they got me."

"Understand that if you are captured or die Otogakure will lose much power with your loss, that would be an invitation to our enemies including the Leaf Resistance to try and attack us with you gone."

"If I was afraid of dying I would have never become a ninja Kimimaro." Naruto said to him. "I made my choice to always fight no matter the odds, like you I work for Orochimaru-sama's goal and I shall never back down from any challenge no matter who it might be, that's my Nindo my Ninja Way and I shall never break it. Leave if you want and go ahead but I'm not going anywhere but forward."

"So I see, I shouldn't expect anything less from you." Kimimaro said and a smirk showed on his face.

"Let's move, if you two are down with your homosexuality we can finish our mission." Tayuya said and Naruto let out a laugh.

"Glad you're here with me Tauya," Naruto said to her. "You're the only person who I'd always want with me anywhere."

"Hmph, you can say that after I save your ass as usual." Tayuya said but smiled at him as they went on.

"Masanori is in command!" The scatterbrained ninja said leaping through the area he was told to go through. "Masanori will lead! Yes…" He said as he was followed by Sakura as they were to look out and deal with any potential ambushes Akatsuki may have setup to hinder Naruto and the others.

"If your in command than go ahead and command." She said to him following after him. He stopped and skidded to a stop and she unable to do so in time bumped into him knocking him off the sand dune to down below. He popped back up instantly surprising her.

"Hmph, you no tell Masanori what to do, Masanori is in command!" He said to her.

Sakura sighed and brought a hand to her head trying to hide her irritation with working with such a twit. "Fine…what are your orders?" She asked slowly to him.

The Sound nin put on a look that suggested he was thinking (Or at least as close as it would look like he was actually thinking) before coming up with a decision.

"Masanori will scout the perimeter and Pinky will aid him." He said and went on. Sakura shook her head, just how dim was this guy. She could make a run for it now and join back up with the others and tell Jiraiya what she knew but she understood Tsunade's plan. She had to stay for now.

"Hold," A voice said from behind and Sakura turned and saw Chiyo approaching her. Despite her advanced age she had no problem leaping and going through the trees. "I'm coming with you Sakura, you'll need my help with what your up against. This foe will be too dangerous for you to face just yourself." She said to her and Sakura nodded. "I maybe old but I still have one last fight left in me, remember, even though a Medics task is to tend to the wounded there are times where she ignores orders to stay behind and must take to the field, understand?" She asked her and Sakura nodded her head again.

"Let us go." She said and went on ahead and Sakura went to join with her.

"Sasori, Deidara," The Akatsuki Leader said to them. "Go deal with our friends and unexpected guests. I sense their approach. We shall handle continuing to extract Shukaku, capture The Kyuubi Jinchuurki, kill the others but leave the vessel alive." He ordered them. "We'll deal with this."

"Let me cut them down," Hidan interrupted. "I shall deal with those maggots." He said as he gripped his scythe.

"That sounds like a good bet to make." Kakuzu said with a smirk underneath his mask.

"This is not your place Hidan, They shall deal with them. Do no fail." Pein ordered them who nodded.

The two leapt down and went on preparing to deal with them as the process was nearly complete. Shukaku would soon be extracted from. As they left Deidara revealed a small detonator and that when pressed would set off the bomb he had setup and destroy part of Suna, a special surprise in store for whoever showed up.

"Let's have some fun shall we Sasori-danna?"

"Hmph, we're not here to have fun." Sasori responded. "Though I suppose I could add some new ones to my collections." The puppeteer use said as they prepared to deal with the would be saviors and exited the room while the extraction continued on.

In the background Shukaku was being seen being removed from Gaara as the process was nearly complete and once finished would end in his death.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


End file.
